A Simple Kind of Lovely
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Read before you judge, Hannah Montana x Suite Life fanfic. OliverxCody CodyxZack Slight OOC. Twincest. A short fling turns into something more, but not on the lines of romance. A calling of death may be upon someone. New characters added, major tw/incest
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Suite Life on Deck/of Zack and Cody or any of the characters! I also do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters!**

**Sooo...Hannah Montana Suite Life fanfic? You're probably thinking, "You've GOT to be kidding!" well haha ...I'm not...**

**Just please read and review, it's my first one and I just thought it would be fun to try!**

**Oh...Warning, there IS twincest...**

**WONDERFUL this story has won awards for:**

**Best Romance**

**Best Character Development**

**Most Dramatic Moment**

**Best Angst**

**Best Crossover **

Cody Martin was your average teenage boy; well, other than the fact that he liked to knit, sew, sing, dance, and cared a lot for his hygiene. So honestly, he wasn't average. But other than that, he was of good height, had normal hair, (other than being too long), and enjoyed video games. He lived at a hotel, (again, not so average), and knew celebrities from living there so long. He'd met baseball players, singers, actors, and many others...but when he transferred schools with his twin brother to the S.S. Tipton, he wound up getting into the normal, (as normal as you can get for going to school on a cruise ship), swing of things.

"Codes!" said boy turned, seeing his twin brother rush down the hallway, nearly tripping over his own feet. "I just heard that Hannah Montana is coming on the ship for a second cruise."

"Oh, that's...cool." he smiled and went back to the book he was reading.

"Okay well whatever." Zack sighed and flopped down on Cody's bed.

"I'm going to go get something to eat, want anything?" Cody asked his brother who was messing around on the computer, most likely looking up perverted things.

"You know what I like."

Cody sighed, not wanting to stand there and argue with his brother about his piss-poor attitude. He left his cabin and walked out and up to the sky deck. He lost his appetite on the way and just decided to sit and read with the slight chance of getting some peace and quiet from his brothers annoying attitude and his roommates .. well... everything.

"Miley, are you sure we're on the sky deck? You've taken us around in circles for the past half an hour..." a boy with black hair sighed loudly as the girl ignored him, turning a map of the ship around.

"Well, there's the sky," she pointed up, "and there's the deck." she pointed down. "I'm pretty sure-"

"-It's the sky deck." Cody said, over his shoulder.

"Thank you!" Miley huffed. "Now, Lily and I are going to get in the hot tub and relax. Oliver, you...go sit with the blonde boy!"

Oliver shrugged and walked over, sitting in the sun chair beside Cody. "Hey, my name's Oliver." he smiled.

"I'm Cody. Are you a transfer student or on vacation?"

"I'm on vacation..You go to school here?"

"Yeah, it's fun." he sat up a bit in his chair. He looked at Oliver's green eyes and smiled at the happiness that was within them. "Do you need help getting to know the ship while you're here?"

"If you're offering." he laughed.

"Of course I am." Cody stood up. "This is the sky deck, juice bar is over there, bathrooms through there and there and the elevator is over here." he pointed and smiled. "I'll show you where you can get food around here at a good price."

"Awesome, foodage!" Oliver walked with the boy. "So how old are you, Cody?"

"Sixteen. How about you?"

"Seventeen." Oliver leaned on the railing of the ship, looking out to the setting sun. "Do you miss your family out here?"

"Yeah, I do. But they visit sometimes. It's nice to be independent though. And my brother is here to keep me company if I'm ever homesick. He might make fun of me at first but he does take care of me.." Cody smiled. "Why, considering coming out here for school?"

"I'd love to...But it costs a lot and my mother wouldn't let me...Especially considering this is my last year in high school and the school year has already started."

"Tell her it's a good educational experience. It's not too late for financial aid and scholarships."

Oliver smiled and folded his arms, "I think I'll give it a shot.. Then maybe we could be roommates."

"That would be amazing...I'm friends with my roommate and all, but my Lord he's annoying sometimes..."

"My only guy friend back home is my best friends brother and he's not all that fun to be around."

"Got a girlfriend?" Cody asked out of the blue.

"No. No one ever seems interested in me."

"That's a shame...I think you're pretty cute." Cody looked to the floor.

"So then, I take it that you're gay?"

"I don't think so...Just know an attractive guy when I see one."

"As do I." he lifted Cody's face up so they were eye level, leaning in, nearly kissing him.

"Oliver!" he jumped away, hearing his name being called from his annoying blonde friend. "There you are!" Lily stormed over and grabbed him. "We've been looking for you, Han- uh, we have to get...Oh, you know what I'm talking about!" she flailed her arms in the air.

"I'm sorry, Cody...I have to go. I'll see you later?"

"Sure..." his heart was racing as he watched Oliver depart with the bouncy girl. He suddenly blushed and took off for his bedroom, smiling like a fool.

"What are you so happy about?" Zack sat up and looked at him.

"N-nothing..." he bit his lip and sat on his bed, removing his shoes. "Aren't we headed up to Alaska for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, Hannah's having a winter concert...I guess it's going to be videotaped and it's going to be part of her new music video."

Cody sat beside his brother. "Do you believe in love at first sight? I mean like...where you meet someone and spend all day with them and you're on the verge of kissing them but they get pulled away and you just can't seem to get them out of your head, love?"

Zack raised an eyebrow and closed Cody's laptop, placing it aside. "Why, what happened? Who is she?"

"...What makes you th-"

"Cody I know you better than that, you ask a seemingly rhetorical question and it turns out to be all about you. Not a friend you know, not something you read or watched...Now tell me." Zack brushed the blonde hair from his brother's face and smiled softly at him. There were times when Zack was a jerk and wouldn't listen to Cody for a second...but there were other times when he was a caring older brother and was there for Cody no matter the situation; fully accepting and keeping his arms open so he had a place to run to.

"It's not...a girl." he whispered, looking down.

Zack looked at his brother for a few seconds before responding. "I'm your brother, and as much as I enjoy teasing you and spreading things about you to others...this isn't something I'll do that with..." Zack hugged him and smiled.

"His name's Oliver...he's just so nice and everything and we hung out all day and I showed him around the boat and after we watched the sun set we almost kissed...and he got pulled away by this girl who seems to annoy him."

Zack nodded and kissed his brothers forehead. "Did you get his cell number? Cabin number? Anything?"

"I got his cabin number..." Cody leaned deeper into Zack's embrace.

"You should go see him tonight."

The two were quiet for a while as they sat in each others arms, their thoughts racing a mile a minute. Zack cleared his throat and looked down at his younger twin. "Codes, you know I love you no matter who you fall in love with..And whether it's a one night stand with some guy you just met, or a fling with a stupid blonde girl who no one can stomach...Don't give up just because you feel that it's too soon or because some people don't believe in love at first sight..."

"Thank you..." Cody whispered and stood up, smiling softly. "I don't think I could ask for a better brother." he left the room and strolled down the halls until he wound up at the cabin Oliver was staying in. He lifted up his hand and knocked on the door quietly.

"Just a second!" a girl yelled before opening the door. Cody blinked, seeing Hannah Montana's best friend, Lola, standing there with a tacky outfit on and bright orange hair. "Hannah's not signing autographs right now, you can get one-"

"I'm not here for Hannah, though I would like to tell her hello..I'm an old friend." he smiled.

"Oh! You're one of the twins...with the cake!" she smiled.

"Yeah, I actually was just wondering if Oliver was here..." he fiddled with his thumbs and bit his lip.

"O-Oliver? You must have the wrong cabin."

"You're bad at lying." he raised an eyebrow.

"Lil...Lola, who's here?" a boy walked over and pulled the door open the rest of the way, looking at thin boy. "Cody?"

"...Oliver?"

"Mike! His name's Mike!" Hannah scrambled over to the door with a grin on her face.

"But..."

"Sorry, wrong room." she closed the door in his face and turned to Oliver. "You gave him our room number? She shouted, loud enough for Cody to hear through the door."

"I, well..." Oliver scratched his head and sighed. "He's a good kid Miley..."

"I know he is but you can't- Ugh!" she shouted again.

Cody turned to leave, feeling hurt and rejected, when he heard the door open up. "Wait, don't go."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Cody didn't look at the boy who was behind him.

"Cody it's...it's alright, it's her fault." he stood so he was in front of the boy.

"So, you're part of Hannah Montana's crew?" Cody leaned on the wall. "And Lola is...Lily..and Hannah is..."

"Yeah...But you can't tell anyone!" Oliver walked him against the wall and looked down at him. "Promise?" he whispered.

"I promise..." Cody stood on his toes as their lips pushed together.

Oliver embraced the younger boy and smiled, kissing the boy again. Little did they know, Oliver's two best friends were standing in the doorway of the cabin, catching them in a heated lip lock. Miley closed the door quietly and looked at Lily who just looked back at her. They both burst out with a loud "Awe!" and squealed as teenage girls so often did.

"What in Sam's hill are you two so happy about?" Mileys father stepped from the shower, a robe on and a towel drying his hair.

"Look out the door daddy. Quietly!" she shoved him over.

"Okay okay." he opened the door and looked into the hall, seeing his daughters friend making out with what appeared to be a small blonde girl. "So, Oliver's got a girlfriend?"

"Wait for it..." Miley whispered, watching as the two boys pulled apart for air.

"He's got a-..." he closed the door raised an eyebrow. "...-boyfriend? Didn't expect that from him..." he shrugged. "Wonder what his mother will say!"

Cody could feel his heart race as Oliver kept kissing him deeply. He was lifted up onto the wall and kissed deeper as Oliver ground his hips between the boys legs. Cody gasped and suppressed a moan as they ground together.

"What...what if someone.."

"See's?" Oliver looked around and thought about where they could go to be alone.

"Maybe...Nurses office?" Oliver nodded and walked quickly with the boy to the nurses office, hoping the door was unlocked.

"Well that's shit luck." he laughed as the door opened.

They left the lights off, closing the door behind them. Their lips met again as they carefully walked over to the bed that was in the room. The sheets were newly cleaned and the bed was freezing cold. Oliver kissed the smaller boys neck, nipping slightly as he did so. Cody's hips bucked against the raven haired boys, causing them both to moan. Oliver's hands slipped up the blonde's shirt, pulling it over his head and casually tossing it onto the floor. Cody moaned as one of his nipples was licked and the other gently played with. The older boy laid between Cody's legs and thrust against him as he locked their lips together again. They undid their pants and began to remove them when they heard a commotion outside the door.

"Right in here Kerby and we'll get you a band-aid for that paper c- Cody?" Mr. Moseby stopped when he flipped the light on. He looked over the shirtless boy who held a few hickeys on his neck and his undone pants. His gaze shot up to the raven haired boy who was fully out of his disguise and back to being just Oliver. "What in the world is going on in here?" he waited for someone to say something.

Cody blushed a deep shade of red, sitting up and covering himself. "M-Mr. Moseby..." he began to panic, feeling tears come to his eyes. "Ple-please don't tell my mom..."

Oliver rubbed his back and shushed him.

"Get yourselves fixed up." he marched over, grabbing a band-aid and handing it to the large security guard.

Oliver helped Cody off the bed, handing him his shirt and re-buttoning their pants. They walked behind the angry short man until they reached his office where they were promptly sat in two chairs, an arms length away from each other.

"Now, do I even have to ask what was going on in there?"

"No sir..." they said together.

"Cody, you know better...It's past curfew and having any type of sexual activity is not allowed. And you, young man, I don't even think we've met."

"Oliver, sir..."

"Hm, yes...Now, what would posses you two to do something like this? I know you're teenagers, you have raging hormones that you need to dispose of..."

"Mr. Moseby...I know it was wrong, I don't believe I need an embarrassing lecture..." Cody frowned, still blushing from the thought of getting a sex talk.

The older man sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I suppose if you're going to do it I can't stop you unless one of you gets kicked off the ship, but that seems pointless... and I can't say anything other than...be safe...But you know that and maybe try for a place that isn't going to be frequently used?" The boys nodded. "Now, Cody, I must inform your mother about the situation...And you, young man...Who are your parents or guardians on the ship at this time?"

"I'm here with some friends and one of their parents..." Oliver sighed.

Moseby nodded, lifting the phone and dialing Cody's mothers number. "Carey, yes it's Moseby. No, it's not about Zack. No it's actually about Cody. I'm not so sure how to explain this without making it anymore awkward than it has to be...No, it's a little more serious than that...Sort of. Yes, we'll I'm not too surprised either...Alright then." he handed the phone over to Cody who nervously took it.

"Mom?" he quietly asked.

"_Cody honey, what's going on..." _his mother asked, without really asking at all. _"I know you're growing up but this behavior isn't acceptable, granted I didn't think you'd be up to something like this sooner __than your brother, but I just want you to slow down and think about it before you take part in something you're unsure about."_

"Mom I'm sure about it...Zack's okay with it too...I talked to him and-"

"_Cody this has nothing to do with your brothers opinion. It has to do with you and being sexually active."_

"Mom would you just listen to me?"

"_Cody I know neither of us like talking about this type of thing but you have to realize that you're at the right age to get involved in the wrong type of things."_

"Mom! It's my business! Now butt out!" he slammed the phone down and got up, storming out of the room.

Oliver jumped up, rushing after him. "Did she not take it well...?" he bit his lip.

"I don't know, she's basically giving me the sex talk all over again." he stormed down the hall to his cabin and flung the door open. "Get out of my bed." he shoved his brother onto the floor.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?" Zack rubbed his head and sat up.

"Go sleep in your room."

"What's wrong?" he stood up and looked at his brother.

"I just want to go to sleep..." he sighed and sat down, removing his shoes. "Moseby walked in on me and Oliver, then he called mom and she started throwing the sex talk at me."

Zack looked at the raven haired boy who was standing in the door way, obviously uncomfortable. "You can come in, Oliver. If anything he'll only bite my head off, not yours." Zack smiled and grabbed Cody's night clothes, handing them to him. "What else happened?"

"I told her to butt out and slammed the phone down..."

"You know she's gonna call dad, right?"

"Dad wont lecture me beyond belief." Cody changed his shirt and slipped into the bathroom to change his pants. "It's my business what I do and dad will be too uncomfortable to even look at me when he finds out...So he shouldn't say too much."

Zack sighed. "What did your folks say?" he looked at Oliver.

"Never got the chance to call them or anything..I followed Cody right out of the room and that was that...I don't plan on telling them, they're slightly if not totally homophobic..." Oliver looked around the room at the many books and how half of the room was completely clean, where as the other half was a mess. "Are you his roommate?"

"No, I wish..I'd rather have my brother as a roommate than who my roommate is now." Cody came out of the bathroom and sat down.

Zack smiled at his brother and messed his hair up. "Speaking of Woody, where is he anyway?"

"I guess he's back visiting his mother and Steve."

Zack nodded and stood up, planting a kiss on the top of his brothers head. "Well I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow morning." he stepped from the room, closing the door behind him.

Cody turned to Oliver who smiled brightly, pulling him close. "Maybe..."

"Now? What if Moseby comes looking for us?"

"I doubt it..."

Oliver laid the boy down, kissing his neck as he ran his hands down his body. Cody moaned quietly and lifted the ravens shirt off, tossing it onto the floor. Cody removed his own shirt and pressed their bodies together tightly as their lips pressed together, working slowly. If you've ever been in a situation where you knew something was totally wrong, but no one was there to stop you from the insane act you were about to commit, you know how much your heart races from the thrill of being 'bad.' Cody's heart was, indeed, racing from all around excitement and nervousness. He'd never gotten further than kissing someone, (with the exception of a hug); so laying in his bed with someone who a few hours ago was a complete stranger, was a whole new experience to him. He had no idea what he was doing, yet somewhere in the back of his mind he knew _exactly _what to do. Watching many 'naughty' videos with his brother that usually caused him to blush and turn away, gave him some slight insight on what he was doing with his new friend.

Oliver removed the clothes Cody had just changed into; pulling away from his lips to look his small body over. He was very thin, attractive though. His groin was completely hairless, giving him an all around clean appearance. Oliver noticed the blush that was streaked across Cody's face and snickered slightly.

"Your body is gorgeous...As are you." he leaned back down, kissing him again.

"I'm cold..."

Oliver's eyes trailed down to the erection that was sticking up between Cody's legs. "This part of you says otherwise..." he smiled and gripped it, moving his fist up and down slowly.

"Ah!" he gasped and bucked his hips into the warmth of Oliver's hand.

The few times Cody has actually masturbated, it usually ended with him not finishing or hardly feeling any pleasure the entire time; so he hardly expected someone else touching him to feel good. He gasped and moaned quietly as Oliver jerked his wrist, intent on watching the smaller boy unconsciously touch his body. Oliver looked around and spotted a bottle of lotion on the bedside, grabbing it quickly. He squirted some onto his fingers and ran them along Cody's entrance. The younger boy jumped and looked at the raven with wide eyes.

"Wh-what are-?"

"I need to prepare you...You don't think I can just enter you, right?" he smiled, kissing the boy who blushed.

"You just surprised me is all..." he relaxed as Oliver slid a finger inside of him, gently moving it around.

Cody moaned and shut his eyes tightly, not quite understanding why the intrusion felt so pleasurable. Granted, Cody knew how two men had sex; but seeing and experiencing are two different things. In the young boys mind having something shoved up your back end couldn't be too pleasant; especially not romantic in the slightest...but he was sure as hell willing to give it a try if it meant finally figuring out who he truly was.

Oliver slid another finger in, causing Cody's train of thought to totally derail and crash into a wall. He began thrashing around wildly as Oliver found his prostate, pushing against it firmly with his two fingers. He screamed as Oliver pressed harder, causing his back to arch and his cock to twitch, shooting come out onto his stomach. Oliver grinned, removing his own pants and using the lotion again to thoroughly coat his erection. He positioned himself at Cody's entrance and kissed him softly.

The younger boy tried to control himself from the mild panic attack he was having as he waited for the penetration from the obviously larger boy. He closed his eyes tightly and took in an uneven breath.

"Are you alright?" Oliver waited.

"F-fine..." he spread his legs wider, pleading for him to get it over with already. "J-just do it..."

"Okay...Take in a deep breath," and so he did, "Now let it out slowly." Oliver entered the younger boy as he let out his breath, breathing back in quickly as he felt the large intrusion inside of him.

He felt completely full; the pressure in his lower back was tremendous. Oliver groaned as he held himself still, allowing the younger boy to become accustom to the feeling. Cody opened his eyes and looked at Oliver who now was panting, trying not to thrust his hips. The blonde wiggled slightly, smiling as Oliver opened his eyes and looked down at him. They slowly began moving together, at first not giving Cody much pleasure but eventually causing him to scream and moan loudly as his prostate was thrust into by Oliver's length.

"Faster!" Cody moaned and sat up slightly, wrapping his arms around the boys neck.

Oliver did so, thrusting deeper into the boy as he moved faster. Cody sat up fully, positioning himself in Oliver's lap. He older laid down, holding Cody tightly to his hips before he began riding him. The blonde screamed as Oliver pounded in and out of him from underneath him; sending him nearly over the edge. Cody bounced faster, breathing loudly as he did so. Oliver's hand held tightly to his hips, helping him to move harder against him.

"Oliver! Oliver!" he screamed and rolled his hips, gasping as he reached his orgasm. He came on Oliver's stomach as he continued bouncing up and down to help the older boy finish.

"C-Cody..." he groaned, thrusting his hips upward and spilling inside of the boy.

Cody collapsed on the bed beside Oliver, panting for air as he tried to recover from his intense orgasm. He looked at Oliver who simply smiled and laughed slightly, causing Cody to laugh as well. They leaned in for another kiss, laying in each others arms until they wound up under the blankets, sleeping soundly.

"So how was it?" Zack smiled at his brother who was cleaning up old towels on the sky deck.

"How was what?" he pretended to not understand his older twins question.

"The sex, stupid." he smiled and leaned on the counter. "Did it hurt? I heard a lot of screaming.." he laughed.

Cody blushed and looked away from his brother. "It felt nice..." he whispered. "At first I thought I really wanted it, then I realized what I was doing was stupid and I really hoped you would come in and save me from my own stupidity...But then I realized that you're not me so why would you do that? Plus not to mention that you're just that way and unless I was hurting emotionally or physically you wouldn't really care if I lost my virginity like that...But that aside...after a while it was just amazing and well..."

"What position did you do it in?" Zack smiled and watched his brother.

"Well he started out on top of me, but then somehow I sat up in his lap and then pushed him down so he was laying and I started to ride him..." he blushed. "Why am I telling you this?" he threw a towel at him.

"Because you love me and want to tell me everything about your first time..." he laughed. "Where is lover boy anyway?"

"He had something to take care of I guess...he's here with some friends." Cody thought about how he couldn't trust his brother with the apparent Hannah secret, so it wouldn't be a good idea to say anything about the concert for that night.

"Fun...Well wanna hang out? I have two tickets to the concert tonight and no one to go with..."

"What about Maya?"

Zack shrugged. "She doesn't like Hannah. Bailey's already going with London and Woody isn't here."

"Sure, I'll go." Cody smiled and walked off with his brother.

The concert was loud, cold, and fun. There were lights shining everywhere and it fit nicely with the snow. Cody smiled at Oliver who was hanging outback of the stage in his disguise as Mike. He waved at the boy who was clearly looking at him and received no response. Cody frowned and watched him walk off, shaking his head at him with a frown.

"Zack?" Cody shouted over the music.

"What?" he turned to his brother and became concerned when he saw the tears forming in his eyes. "What's wrong?" he got close to Cody's ear, yelling so he could hear him.

"I wanna go..." he burst out crying, not understanding why his boyfriend ignored him.

"Alright. Let's go." he rubbed Cody's back, walking him back to the ship. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Did you get hurt?" Zack sat his brother down on his bed, rubbing his back again.

"It's Oliver..."

"What about him? What did he do?" Zack found himself getting angry.

Cody sniffled and placed his head on Zack's shoulder. "He ignored me..."

"He ignored you? That's all?" Zack looked at him and frowned. "Maybe he just didn't see you-"

"He did...Zack he was looking right at me.." Cody crawled into Zack's bed and sighed.

"Maybe he's just in a bad mood..." Zack tried to reassure his brother that everything was fine and that Oliver hadn't ignored him intentionally, but he couldn't be sure. "Stay in here with me tonight and we'll go talk to him tomorrow." Cody nodded and curled up in the bed, freezing cold from the Alaskan weather. Zack curled up beside him on his double bed, holding his brother close to warm him up. "You still have me...Codes..." he smiled and whispered after his brother had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Cody?" Zack shook his brother who squeaked as he stretched, waking up.

"Hm..?" he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Just thought you'd want to go talk to Oliver..."

Cody nodded and got out of the bed, feeling the cold air hit him. He sighed and slid his shoes on, walking with Zack to the cabin room Oliver was staying in. He knocked and waited for an answer, yet he received none.

"Maybe he's not in there.."

"Miley?" he knocked louder, "Lily?" he wiggled the handle, noticing that the door was open. He stepped inside, seeing the unmade beds and missing luggage. "He's..." tears sprung to his eyes as the reality hit him that Oliver was no longer on the ship.

"Cody..." Zack placed his hand on his shoulder.

The younger blonde bolted out of the hallways and stopped outside the ship, looking out at the port that was now long behind them. "No..." he walked to the front desk where Moseby was standing, going through paper work.

"Mr. Moseby?" he wiped the tears from his eyes and looked to the floor.

"Cody, what's wrong?" he looked at the young boy with concern.

"Guest room 314...The one's who were in there...Did they transfer rooms?"

Moseby turned to the computer on the desk and punched in something, pulling up a page. "They checked out last night, apparently they were only going from California to here and flying back."

Cody nodded, walking over and sitting down by the elevator on one of the chairs.

"Cody.." Zack walked into the room and knelt down beside him. "I'm sure it wasn't intentional..."

"Why didn't he tell me then..." he wiped his eyes. "I was taken advantage of and left here to rot in my own sorrow...But hey, at least we know that I'm gay now...Thank you first and last guy I'll ever be with!" his voice cracked as he tried to fight back the growing tears. "I don't know his last name...his phone number...where he lives or anything."

Zack frowned, feeling sorrow for his younger brother who's heart was obviously aching. "I can't very well say anything...because I've never been in this situation before...But I should have been there to stop that..."

Cody nodded and was embraced by Zack who simply held him and rubbed his back; really the only thing he knew how to do to comfort someone. He smiled at Cody who had tears running down his face. He wiped them away with his thumb and kissed his forehead gently.

"I'll always love you, Codes..."

Later that month, the sun was setting over the ice covered ocean. The brightness of the sunset was extraordinary. The sky lit up with pink, purple, red and peach colors; causing for a beautiful end to a seemingly tragic day. Cody found himself on the sky deck of the ship, looking out to the sea for some form of answers. The salty wind blew his hair in every direction, coating it with the wetness from the ocean spray. He looked over the edge of the ship and watched the water pass by quickly. It splashed along the side of the ship and left a white trail behind them that seemed to go back for miles. The sun reached its final seconds and dropped behind the ocean, sinking below to another part of the world. He looked up to the sky that was still twilight, seeing many stars forming in the clean, crisp air of the night. He shivered as another breeze blew past him, blowing his hair this way and that, sticking to his face. He got closer to the edge of the deck and stood up onto the bars, looking further down at the now pitch black water. He wiped a few tears from his face and lifted himself up onto another set of bars before swinging one leg over the edge, followed by the other.

"You're not going to jump, are you?" he looked up to see a familiar dark haired figure walking toward him in the night.

"I was considering it..." he whispered, looking down at the deck that was now in front of him.

"I wouldn't if I were you..."

"Why not?" he felt the all too familiar scene from one of his favorite movies, acting out before him.

"The water...It's freezing..." Oliver walked closer, leaning on the bars, looking down at the blackness. "Feels like a thousand never ending needles piercing your skin over and over again...Slowly killing you..."

"All I would have to do is let go...You wouldn't be able to stop me." Cody somehow managed to turn himself around, looking out to the sky that once held his bright, colorful sun.

"I'll just have-"

"-to come in after me..." he finished the sentence. "Please...spare me the detail. Leave your jacket and shoes on, don't tell me how I'm going to sink like a rock because of a piece of jewelry I'm wearing...You wouldn't come after me anyway...You didn't come after me a month ago...Why would you now?"

"You're right...I can't really explain what happened a month ago... But that's not who I am, Cody... I couldn't take advantage of someone... Leaving them to forever wonder..."

"What are you doing here, Oliver?" Cody sighed.

"Saving you." he smiled and reached his hand out. "Come back onto this side before you actually fall..."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll be forced to come in after you..."

"If only it would take you as long to do that as it did for you to come after me relationship wise..." he let one hand drop to his side, holding on with the other. "Part of me just...doesn't believe you..." he released his other hand and closed his eyes, waiting for the plunge into the ice water beneath. He felt a tightness around his wrist and looked up at Oliver who was leaning over the edge, frantic and crying.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he panicked and held tightly to Cody's wrist.

"P-pull me back up!" he looked down at the water and reached his other arm up, trying to grip Oliver. "Hurry!" he screamed and tried to pull himself up by pressing his feet to the wall of the ship.

Oliver pulled, but couldn't seem to pull Cody back up without help. "Someone help!" he screamed loudly, hoping someone would hear him.

"Don't let go!" Cody screamed and watched as his wrist slowly began slipping from Oliver's grasp. "Oliver!" he screamed in a high pitched voice as the older boy tightened his grip.

The screams quickly alerted Mr. Moseby to the situation as he was lecturing Zack about not filling the shampoo bottles with liquid cheese, causing them to rush to the deck. They ran over to Oliver just in time to see Cody slip from his grasp and plummet with a loud scream into the ice water beneath them. He disappeared in the water, causing everyone to panic even more.

As Cody fell, he looked up seeing the three looking down at him. He got further and further away until he felt the piercing pain of hitting the water flat on his back. The wind was knocked from him, causing him to gasp, but take nothing in but salt water. He silently screamed as darkness swallowed him and he was sucked underneath the ship that was now above him.

"Cody!" Zack screamed, tears bursting into his eyes as he ran across the deck, looking for any sign of his brother in the waters below. "Cody!" he screamed louder. He climbed up onto the metal railing and screamed in frustration and anguish.

Moseby rushed and ordered an immediate halt of the ship. Zack turned to Oliver who was still leaning over the edge, tears rushing down his shocked face.

"How could you!" he screamed at Oliver. "You did this to him! You let go of him!" he shoved the older boy. "Get my brother back! Now!" he sobbed and broke down, falling to his knees. "C-Cody..."

"Over there!" Moseby shouted, pointing to the other side of the ship. A few crew members he'd gathered ran over and tried to figure a way to get to the boy quickly. They filed into a life boat but before they could lower it, they heard a loud splash. Moseby looked, seeing that the other twin had dove off the ship and was now painfully swimming to his younger brother. "Get down there now!" he shouted as they lowered the boat.

Zack reached his brother's lifeless form, grabbing at him and keeping his head above water. He wasn't sure how much that would do but he knew when someone was unconscious in the water, they needed their head out of it. Common sense seemed to be on his side, for once.

He shivered from the coldness of the water, dragging his little brother to the life boat that reached them. He climbed in and was wrapped in blankets as they hurried back to the ship that was drifting away from them. As the life boat was raised up onto the ship, Zack watched in horror as his brother was given CPR. He was as white as snow and his lips were blue, surely giving sign that he wouldn't make it. Zack cried in Moseby's arms as they tried to resuscitate the younger boy. Zack turned to the sound of a water filled cough, followed by his brother being turned over and water spilling from his mouth.

"Oh my God." Bailey said as she walked over, her hand over her mouth. They had gathered quite a crowd from all the commotion, displaying the horror scene as if it were the filming of a movie.

"We need to get him to a hospital." one of the men said as they wrapped Cody in some blankets, carrying him inside where it was somewhat warmer. "His brother needs to go as well, he was in that water for a while."

Zack kept crying and looking to his baby brother who was shaking violently. He held tightly to Moseby's arm for reassurance, knowing that, even with all of their differences and arguments, Moseby was there for him and Cody no matter the situation.

"Zack I'm just going to call your mother and father and explain the situation..A chopper is on the way to pick you two up and I'll be going with you. Alright?" he walked over to the phone with Zack close behind, his eyes never leaving Cody.

"Uh-huh." he cried, now being held in Bailey's arms as Moseby made his phone calls. She hushed him, sitting down as they waited for the chopper that shouldn't be too far away.

Cody turned to Zack, "M-m-m..." he tried to speak, not being able to.

Zack got to his knees, crawling over to his brother who was still shaking and blue. "Shh..." he wrapped them both in the blankets and held onto him.

It seemed that a light bulb went off in Bailey's head, causing her to rush over to an emergency kit and pull out a tinfoil like package. She unfolded the mylar blanket and removed the blankets that were on Zack and Cody, covering them up with the noisy foil and placing the other blankets on top of that.

Moseby looked at her and questioned what she did. "Nearly every emergency kit has a mylar blanket," she explained, "It will keep them warmer than those wet blankets and it's waterproof." she listened, hearing the chopper close in on the ship.

Zack kept his arms around Cody who calmed down a bit from his shivering. They were soon carried out to the deck and lifted up into the chopper along with Moseby.

Oliver stood alone on the sky deck, looking down at the ocean still. He finally broke down, leaning against the railings as he slid to the floor, crying into hands. Bailey walked out and sat beside him, knowing very well that her ex-boyfriend had been involved with the raven haired boy; even if it was only for one night.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Of course it was. Why else would he be up there on that railing ready to jump? I told him if he did, I'd go in after him...save him... but when he let go, and then slipped from my grasp..." he wiped his tears away. "I couldn't move..." he started shaking, but not from the cold.

"You were most likely in shock..."

Oliver found himself replaying the scene over and over in his head, mentally driving himself insane.

Meanwhile, the helicopter ride was long and painful for the twins and their current guardian. Zack sat up as they neared the closest hospital, looking down from the window and at the lights on the roof of the building. He wasn't sure where they were, but he knew the ride had taken about an hour. Thankfully, Cody was being strong and the blanket Bailey had wrapped them in caused all of Zack's body heat to transfer over to Cody, keeping him warm. Though if the thought of how his brother could have died wasn't enough, his head was pounding from a vicious headache. He'd never cried so hard in his life, thus, giving him the throbbing pain that was shooting through his forehead and eyes. Cody grasped his hand loosely and silently thanked him. Zack laid back down, wrapping his arms around his brother who was sharing a cot with him at the moment. Moseby left the helicopter first, followed by the crew who had the twins. They quickly rushed them inside, the wind from the helicopter not helping their situation with the coldness. Once inside, they got rushed to the ICU and were promptly separated into two beds, causing the older twin to panic. He sat up the entire time, making it hard for the doctors to get a good overall view of him. He kept his eyes fixed on his brother's as doctors rushed around, making sure the boys weren't suffering from hypothermia. Zack listened to the people speak and couldn't understand them, they asked him questions and he simply turned to Mr. Moseby who would answer for him with as much of the language as he knew.

"What language is that..?" Zack asked.

"Russian." Moseby sat in a chair and sighed. "You two are very lucky...They said that if Cody had been in that water any longer, he wouldn't have made it..Not to mention that you jumped in in nothing but your sleepwear, Cody was fully dressed in a winter jacket and everything."

Zack nodded, wrapping up in the blanket that was on him. "I'm sorry..." he heard a quiet little voice from across the room, turning to see his brother crying silently. "It's all my fault we're in this situation and if I hadn't have-" he sobbed and caused the monitors to beep wildly as his heart rate sped up.

"Cody it's not your fault it's Ol... well, it doesn't matter...You're safe.." he felt resentful toward the older boy who'd let his brother fall into the water. It was his fault Cody was up there in the first place, why else would he want to be climbing on the railing? Granted he had horsed around with Zack, hanging over the edge of the ship and joking around...But not while the ship was moving, number one, and number two, not over freezing water. Zack noticed that the doctors had left and the room was suddenly silent. He crawled from the bed and walked past Moseby, crawling into the bed his brother was in. Their clothes were stripped from their bodies when they were pulled onto the ship, so for the entire ride they were only in their underwear. For now, they had been given gowns from the hospital to cover themselves with, but either way, Zack just wanted to lay in bed with his brother and make sure he was really okay.

Moseby took out his cellphone, dialing Carey's number. "Yes they're alright. We're just in a hospital now somewhere in the north eastern part of Russia. You want to talk to them?" he looked over at the boys who were fast asleep, holding each other, "I'm afraid they're asleep right now, but Zack will be sure to call you first thing when he wakes up. He misses you very much, Carey. Alright, yes yes, I'll take care of them. Of course. Goodbye." he hung up his phone and sighed softly.

Zack inhaled his brothers scent as he dozed off, listening to his quiet breathing. Cody could feel his temperature rising as he warmed up to the heated room and piles of blankets on top of him. He woke and sat up, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Zack?" he turned to his brother who was laying there, fast asleep. "Zacky wake up..." he whined and noticed his brother was out cold, exhausted from his long night. "Mr. Moseby?" he looked over to the man who was sleeping on the other bed. He stirred and sat up, looking over at the young blonde.

"What is it, Cody? Is something wrong?" he got off the bed and promptly walked over. He placed his head on the boys forehead, feeling how hot he had become. "You're burning up."

"It's so warm in here..." he groaned and leaned into Moseby as he rang for a nurse. "Moseby, when can I go home...?"

"I'm not sure yet Cody, but you've got a pretty good fever right now and you need to rest, so please lay back down and relax." Cody nodded and laid down, closing his eyes.

"I don't feel good." he held his stomach. He rolled onto his side, taking some of the pressure off of his stomach from laying on his back. He breathed deeply and noticed that his stomach was very sour. Throwing up could have been an option, but his throat was already pretty sore from swallowing a bunch of water and letting that out of his system on the deck of the ship; so breathing deeply was his next best thing, trying to calm his stomach and keep his mind on something else.

A nurse walked in and looked at the young boy who was on his side, holding his stomach and clenching his eyes shut. She quickly grabbed a thermometer and took his temperature. The temperature read 103.2 and she hurried out to find the doctor that had cared for Cody and Zack both. He came into the room, concern in his eyes as he looked to the young boy who was now dry heaving into a bin.

The doctor turned to Moseby and spoke to him in Russian, "He hit stage two hypothermia and we got it under control pretty quickly... but it seems now that the cold has just made him sick is all. He needs to sweat out his fever and should be fine in a day or two." (A/N: I don't speak Russian, so I couldn't [didn't want to] put this in a translation)

Moseby listened to the man speak and shook his head, not fully understanding. Cody looked up and breathed deeply, wiping tears from his face. "He says I'll be okay in a day or two..."

Zack had long woken up and was now looking to Moseby for some sign of fatherly help. The older man sat down and hugged them both, wishing he could fly Carey or Kurt out there. He was concerned for the boys, but he was also concerned about his job on the ship. Who else would keep it in order? Certainly not Kerby. Lord knows that if Mr. Tipton found out about this little (huge) incident, he might fire Moseby for not watching the children, not having them in by curfew, and most of all, leaving the ship while on duty.

For the next two days, the twins laid in bed together, completely drained of energy until they were allowed to get back aboard the ship. Thankfully, the ship was docked nearby and they could take a cab to the port it was in and wouldn't have to fly to it in another helicopter. Zack gripped Cody's hand tightly as they walked up the steep plank onto the ship and ran straight into Bailey, London, and Oliver. Zack stepped in front of his smaller brother and glared at the boy before him.

"Why are you still here? Haven't you done enough?" Zack frowned and folded his arms.

Oliver looked to the floor, ashamed that within a month he'd caused a boy he could have sworn he was in love with, to want to end it all by jumping into a black abyss.

"Answer me!" Zack shouted, causing his friends and various passengers to jump.

"I know...leaving without word as to where I was going, or why, was no way for me to act. I have no explanation for that...But Cody I love you and you're all that's on my mind..."

Zack opened his mouth to say something but turned when he felt a light tug on his sleeve. The younger blonde shook his head at Zack and stepped forward, looking into Oliver's green eyes. "I know that...love is a tough subject... But I see that twice now...you haven't come after me as you said you would..." Cody held his ground, fighting back tears. "I suppose our relationship was nothing more than a sloppy one night stand...I hoped it would have evolved into more but...you've hurt me, whether it was intentional or not...You hurt my brother, my family, and my friends...Granted it was also my wrongdoing by even considering jumping off the ship; but you drove me there...allowing it to happen- and not saving me like the prince charming I thought you were... I can't control the bleeding inside of me, and I believe it's your fault that this is how it has to be." he walked away, leaving his group of friends standing without him.

Oliver turned to Zack who just shook his head and walked off to find his brother. The raven sighed in defeat, hanging his head from the heavy weights that were placed on his shoulders, the raincloud that was soaking him from head to toe; and the painful strikes of lightning that were coursing through his body.

"You're not giving up, are you?" Bailey looked at him.

"What else can I do? He's done with me...I don't know why I did what I did, but it happened, I hurt him by leaving and coming back...and then letting him fall to his apparent death- and not going in after him..." he left in the opposite direction the twins went and sat out on one of the decks on the side of the ship, watching the water lap against the docks and the waves roll up the rocks. He knew he messed up, knew that if he left with Miley and her father the night of the concert without a word- he was hurting the younger boy. Maybe it was for the best...but in the end it was for the worst. A one night stand may have been what he was looking for; but love forms in strange relationships, causing people to do strange things. He laughed lightly to himself as he thought about how his mother would never agree to him coming on a cruse for school- oddly enough, she did. He was stuck, stuck for the next two semesters seeing the boy he loved who might just despise him after their messed up relationship over the last month.

"You alright?" he turned, seeing the older male that had once lectured him and Cody.

"I suppose I will be..." he stood up and sighed. "I'm more worried about Cody than myself..."

"I bet you are." Moseby handed him a piece of paper. "This is your new room number, you're being transferred out of the guest rooms and into a student cabin due to the fact that you were approved for a scholarship and are now officially a student."

"Thank you." Oliver looked at the number and his heart began to race. He thought back to walking through the hall, reaching the cabin Cody lived in- seeing that the number on the door, and the one on the page matched.

"He already has a roommate." he frowned in disapproval of the numbers.

"His roommate, or Woody, has been transferred into Zack's cabin. The decision was made final today when I saw your little confrontation with Zack. I'm sure having him as a roommate could end in disaster...Maybe you and Cody could talk things out..." he walked off.

Oliver nodded and slowly walked to his new room, removing the key from the envelope that the letter was in. He placed it into the lock and opened the door, seeing the twins sitting on the bed to the right of the room. Zack stood up and walked over, looking at the boy who was obviously taller than him. He glared and looked up at the raven.

"What are you doing here? Who gave you that key?" he pointed.

"Moseby..." he said quietly as he noticed his things were already neatly stacked in the corner.

Cody watched the raven, sensing that he was truly hurting from the situation (not to mention the tension in the room). "It's fine, Zack.."

Another month had flown by, much as the butterflies do when they leave for the colder weather. The look in Cody's eyes as he folded towels was nothing but disappointment and sadness. Therapy had been an enforcement by his parents and friends, thus causing him to feel worse about himself in the long run. All of the questions were always the same, "why did you try and kill yourself?" "are you upset with your brother in anyway for coming after you?" "are you going to try and do it again?" Normally the blonde just sat there and looked out the window, ignoring the therapist as he ranted through the questions each time they met. Or he would change the subject, talking about classes and how he was excited for their next stop on the ship. In the back of his mind, Cody did think about those questions- silently answering them as he did so. He stood at the counter, still folding towels and mumbling to himself quietly.

"Because of him...No, why would I be? He loves me, stupid...If I did it again I'd get it right, and it's not your business anyway..." he slammed the towels down, not noticing his brother standing beside him, deeply concerned.

"Codes, are you alright?" he faked a smile for his younger brother, hugging him tightly.

"I'm fine, Zack...Just wondering if this ride is worth the pain." he laughed dryly and leaned into his brother's embrace. "Well, I'm off for the day...When are you through?"

"Done right now, that's why I came over." Zack glanced over Cody's shoulder, seeing Oliver talking with Bailey and laughing lightly as he did so.

Zack knew that the relationship between his brother and Oliver was over, but part of him wished that his brother would once again show that bright smile of his when he would laugh...Not the fake one that was hiding all of his pain and fear of everything that went on around him. He'd seen the interaction between the two roommates, and it wasn't much. They would share the room, and that was about it. No talking; just silent communication as they entered the room, slept there, used the bathroom, and went off to classes for the day. Zack had requested that his brother be switched into a room with him so he didn't have to deal with the pain of losing someone he seemed to love so much...but the request was denied for some unknown reason.

Zack took his brother by the hand and led him to a lounge that they normally hung out in as a group. Cody enjoyed the room very much because it had many books that he could get into and read, and of course Zack enjoyed it because it had comics, magazines, and a television. The older boy flopped into a chair and pulled his brother into it with him, smiling softly.

"You know I love you, right?" Zack brushed the hair from his face and tucked it behind his ear.

"Of course...And I love you as well." Cody wiggled around, sitting in Zack's lap so he was more comfortable in the chair. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just want you to know how much I love you." Zack smiled and leaned forward, kissing him gently on his soft, pink lips.

"Zack..." Cody frowned slightly and looked down, avoiding his brother's gaze. "You know that I...wasn't thinking...Right?"

"I know..."

"And he tried to save me...I begged him to... Once I let go and began falling and found myself hanging there by my wrist, I realized it wasn't right...I made a big mistake and I knew I was in trouble." tears began falling from Cody's eyes, landing on his and Zack's arms. "It was wrong of me to hurt you and everyone else like that...Do you forgive me? If not...I fully understand. A request for forgiveness on my behalf for something such as this is ridiculous." he looked up, seeing that the tears landing on them weren't just his.

"Cody there's no need for sorry or forgiveness...But I want you to know that I'll always be the one that will pull you in from the waters." he cried and hugged his brother tightly. "I hate thinking about you doing something like that...What would I do without my baby brother? You're all I have...the thing I care most about..." he looked into his eyes. "If you weren't my baby brother, I know we'd be perfect for each other...and I think that's the number one reason I am so envious of Oliver...He hurt you in more than one way and he gets to be your roommate, the one who sees you every night before you go to bed...It's just like a married couple that can't stand each other but stay together for societies sake." he laughed a bit and caused his brother to crack a real smile. "Maybe that sounded stupid, but I feel that way about you...And as much as I love you as my brother, sometimes I wish you weren't my brother for the simple reason that I could love you like no one else ever could."

Cody smiled and positioned himself so he was straddling his brother, looking into his eyes as they both cried. "You feel that way...? You never show it..." he brushed a few tears from Zack's cheeks.

"I never knew how until I thought I lost you..."

"Brother's or not...I love you, Zack." he leaned forward, kissing his brother softly, working their lips together in a kiss that made them both blush deeply. Mixed tears fell faster, landing on Zack's shirt as they continued kissing and crying. They broke the kiss, looking at each other before laughing and wiping their tears away. "But seriously...If I could have anyone for a boyfriend I'm sure I would pick you."

Zack smiled and hugged his brother, "Ah...twincest..."

Cody blushed deeply and removed himself from Zack's lap, sniffling as he did so. "Maybe we should get something for dinner." he reached a hand out to Zack who gladly took it, offering to buy him what ever he wanted.

**A/N: Part 2 soon to come. Tell me what you thought? I know I moved fast...But it was sort of the point.**

**I might have some details wrong (whatever) but it's MY story and it's MY world so I can do what I want...Plus not to mention the plot bunnies are just out of control. Yikes!**


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own Suite Life on Deck/of Zack and Cody/ Hannah Montana or any of the characters of either party!**

**Woo so chapter 2...I thought it would just be a oneshot? But my plot bunnies have gone rabid and are demolishing my brain...preventing me from doing my homework and well yea...ahaha!**

**Enjoy, don't forget to review... Thanks to everyone who reviewed on chapter one. I didn't think it would be that big of a hit because not many people I know like Hannah Montana...but since it didn't really involve her, I suppose it was for the better :)**

Cody sat silently in the classroom, watching his redheaded teacher walk back and forth, ranting on something about losing another boyfriend and how it somehow related to the subject of math. Well, that in his mind he hadn't noticed the note that was placed in front of him. He watched as the teacher walked over, talking on and on and took the paper from him. He tuned her words out, ignoring everything she said until she opened the paper to read it.

"Cody, wake up! You look like a deer in headlights! Or like you just ate something that mom cooked...Either way, you need to get out tonight and have some fun. Love, Zack." she frowned and turned to Zack who smiled at her. "Zack how many times do I have to tell you not to pass notes in class? This is something that could have been discussed afterward with your brother. One more time and you get detention..not like that really helps-"

Cody zoned out again, putting his head down on his desk. He spun his pencil between his fingers until he heard the bell ring, alerting the class that it was time to go. He silently stood from his chair and walked out of the room. Lunch break was a time when he normally would have spent every minute with his friends, but for some reason today was different. He watched as Woody, London, Bailey and Oliver sat together, laughing and having a good time. Frowning, he realized that Oliver had shoved him out of the picture completely; might as well have been thrown from the ship again. Question was brought into that, whether Oliver had intentionally dropped the boy; but, as much as Cody currently disliked the boy, he disagreed with any question of what happened being Oliver's true intention. Surveillance tapes showed that once Cody had let go from the railing, Oliver jumped into action, nearly throwing himself over the railing and grabbing the younger boy. Zack had seen the tape over and over, not wanting to admit it, but Oliver did try- he wasn't fully at fault- and Cody might have been long gone if Oliver hadn't have grabbed him when he did. But that was something that Zack would just keep to himself, not wanting to praise the one who hurt his younger brother for anything other than his good hair. The blonde laughed to himself as he walked over and sat with his brother, handing him a white, styrofoam box.

"I got you lunch. It's just some Chinese food, rice, chicken, pork and an egg roll."

"What are you eating?" Cody opened the box and scooted his chair closer to Zack's.

"Was just going to grab a sandwich."

Cody shook his head in protest, handing Zack the fork and smiling. "We'll share." he watched as his brother took a bite of rice and handed Cody the fork.

"Oops, forgot a drink." he hopped up and waltzed off to the drink stand, ordering a strawberry smoothie with his last few dollars. He handed the drink to Cody who took a sip and then went back to eating. "I was just thinking that maybe we could hangout tonight, play some video games..."

"Sure, that sounds good." Cody switched the fork with Zack and took a bite from the egg roll. "What's that?" he said with a mouth full of food, pointing to a white dish with a plastic lid.

"Soup of some sort, it came with the meal..." he gestured toward the spoon that was behind the small bowl.

Cody picked up the spoon and opened the container, seeing that it was dumpling soup. He ate some of it and offered the rest to his brother who was currently downing the rest of the pork.

"What is it?" he sniffed and lifted the spoon to his lips.

"Salty." Cody smiled, "Dumpling soup I guess." he took the fork from Zack's other hand and stabbed a few pieces of bourbon chicken.

"So where are we right now?" Zack questioned. He never quite paid attention to where the ship was headed unless he found it interesting in some strange way. Cody, however, knew where they were going all the time.

"We're off the coast of Brazil...After here we're headed to Puerto Rico." Cody sipped the smoothie again and noticed it was almost gone. "So are you kicking Woody out tonight or is he joining us? Or did you want to come to my room and I'll kick Oliver out..."

"Wish we just had the same room..." he sighed and leaned on Cody.

"Didn't you put in a request?"

"Yes but it came back denied." he took the last bite of rice and allowed Cody to have the last of the chicken. "I'm going to ask Moseby why it was denied." he stood up, discarding the now empty containers.

"Okay..." Cody swung his feet as he looked out at the water. He suddenly had developed a slight fear of the ocean, or maybe a new found respect- either way, he didn't plan on going swimming anytime soon.

Zack yawned and flopped back down, patting his stomach. "Best food I've had in a while."

"Thank you, for buying." Cody smiled. "But you'll have better food once we're in Puerto Rico."

Zack shrugged with a smile and took out his cellphone, seeing three new texts. He opened them one after another and they were each from an unknown number. 'No one will give me Cody's number, could you let me talk with him? I try and talk with him when we're in our room but I swear he pretends to sleep until he actually does fall asleep. -Oliver' 'Hello? -Oliver' 'Zack? -Oliver' Zack frowned at the messages, deleting all of them.

"Let's go talk with Moseby about the room situation." he stood up and grasped Cody's hand, walking him to the front desk. Moseby stood at the desk, going through some paper work and looked up to see the twins walking toward him.

"Something I could help you with?"

"Yeah I was just wondering why my request for Cody to be my roommate didn't go through." Zack leaned on the counter.

"I'm not sure," he shook his head, "It should be in the computer, I'll check and find out...I find myself agreeing that you two should be roommates." he punched in some things on the computer and frowned. "Apparently the reason your request was denied was for the fact that there were numerous requests for Woody to be moved into your room..They over powered the one request for Cody to be in your room, or you in his room...But I'll see what I can do about that." Moseby looked at the younger twin who was looking at the floor, toying with the hem of his shirt. "How are you doing, Cody?"

"Fine." he blushed slightly, looking at the older male. "Thank you...For everything." he smiled softly and pulled on Zack to leave.

Zack walked with Cody to the ships door that was now opening and lowering a plank to the docks below. There were several small boats waiting to take passengers to the coast and it was clear to Zack that Cody wanted to get off the ship for a while. He waved to Moseby, alerting him of their departure and walking down the plank with his brother clinging tightly to his side. Zack stepped into one of the boats, helping his brother in. Cody sat in the center of the boat, dead in the middle of the seat. He looked to his left and to his right, seeing the water lapping against the side of the small boat.

"We have to wait for a few more passengers before we can leave, boys." a man said.

Cody looked, seeing Oliver and his semi-former friends walking down toward the boats. He sighed and leaned on Zack who shot daggers at the raven boy. Bailey and London sat in the back of the boat while Woody plopped down in the front, facing his friends. Oliver walked over and looked at Zack who was glaring at him, still, and turned to Cody who had his eyes fixed on the floor.

"May I sit with you?" he asked softly as two blueish green eyes looked up at him.

"If you would like to, be my guest." he turned back to Zack and squeezed his hand, silently asking him to lighten up.

"Oliver, do you have plans for tonight?" Zack asked without looking toward the boy, feeling angered by just asking.

"Not really."

"Would you mind spending time with Woody then so Cody and I could hangout?"

"I don't mind." he looked at Woody who held a grin.

"Thank you." he grit his teeth.

The boat finally moved, taking off for the coast and the silence began. No one spoke, the tension was so heavy around the boat, even the rower could feel it. Zack was holding his brother close to him, trying his hardest to provoke Oliver. A final splash from the boat and the group of teenagers loaded onto the dock they'd landed against. Zack lifted his brother from the boat and walked away from the group with him. Cody looked over his shoulder at Oliver who was looking at him with a painfully sad expression. He'd heard the older boy cry during the night over the last month, knowing that he was crying over the young blonde. Cody turned his gaze away, looking to the ground as they walked around.

"Maybe I should accept his apology..." he whispered to Zack who was looking around at the place they were in.

"What? Why?" he looked to Cody and pulled him close. "Please...Don't do anything that's going to get you hurt again..."

"I wont...I just think...well we could be friends, right?" Cody watched a truck drive by, showing his friends on the other side of it. He picked up a tour guide and looked it over, smiling. "Let's spend time together now too...More so than we are now, I mean." he dragged Zack along. "Let's go to Pão de Açucar."

"What's that?"

"Sugar Loaf Mountain."

Zack nodded and went with his brother to the location and looked around. He noticed the cable cars and watched them travel across some land and water, leading up to the top of a very, very, tall mountain. He gulped and took Cody's hand, looking at him. Zack always tried to be strong for his brother, but cable cars and ski lifts weren't his strong suit. His family had once taken a trip to New York, visiting a mountain by the name of White Face that Zack later joked and called White Head. Excitement coursed through him as they piled into the car and began the trip up the steep mountain. Everything was fine, fine until the wind picked up and swung the car around. Cody had been fine, for once, but Zack was terrified of getting off the mountain once they had reached the top.

"Are you sure...?" Zack looked to his brother who was smiling.

He nodded and paid for two tickets, loading into the cable car with a large group of people. They sat together, able to see from nearly every angle. The car began moving, carrying them up into the air. Zack's palms began sweating as he tried breathing deeply. He looked at Cody who was happily taking pictures out the windows. The cable car finally neared the top, causing Zack to relax and trudge off the ride. He sat down for a minute to catch his breath from his mild anxiety attack and followed Cody around. They looked at the view, read plaques, took pictures together and saw everything the younger wanted to. Zack frowned as they departed, loading back into the cable car. Cody snapped a few more pictures of the setting sun before rushing to get in before the doors closed.

"Wow that was so much fun." Cody leaned on Zack as they got in the boats that took them back to the ship. They were surrounded by a different group of people, causing Zack to relax and not worry about his brother thinking about Oliver.

"Yes, it was." he smiled and helped Cody out of the boat again, walking to their rooms. "Maybe tomorrow we can do something else?" Zack leaned Cody against the wall, pressing their foreheads together. They smiled at each other and softly kissed, wrapping their arms around each other to be closer together. A loud gasp came from behind them, causing Zack to spin and see his larger friend standing there with his hands over his mouth.

"You two- but you're- and you're both-" Woody couldn't find the right words to use.

"Shut up." Zack glared. "Never mind what you saw...It's personal. Got it?" Zack wasn't embarrassed by kissing his little brother, he was more nervous that Cody would be hurt if anyone said something.

Woody nodded and hurried into Cody's room to stay with Oliver. Zack turned to Cody who was frowning, looking to the floor. "I'm sorry." Zack said as he pulled the boy into his bedroom.

"It's not you it's Woody. He's so shocked by everything...What's so wrong with two brothers kissing? Or two guys?" he sat on Zack's bed and folded his arms.

"I see no problem with it.." Zack walked over, sitting beside him. "So what do you want to do?" he looked at the sweater Cody had on and saw how thin the fabric was, how tightly it clung to his small body. Zack unconsciously reached out and placed his hand on Cody's thigh, rubbing it gently.

The younger boy looked at his brother's hand, somewhere in the back of his mind wishing that it would move inward just a bit more... he shivered when Zack laid him down, running his cold hands under the sweater he wore. Zack found himself fully on top of the small boy, kissing his neck as he ground his hips against Cody's. Cody rocked his hips upward as Zack continued to move. He pulled away from kissing his neck and looked at Cody who was enjoying the friction. Zack spread Cody's legs, grinding harder against him, feeling their clothed erections rub together. Cody moaned quietly as Zack moved faster, groaning softly. He looked into his brothers eyes, seeing that he wanted this just as bad as Zack did. Cody began gasping and thrusting his hips against Zack's as he felt himself coming. The older twin leaned down, kissing his neck again as they moved together, wishing that they could remove their clothing; but it was too late. Zack groaned loudly as he ground downward onto Cody, coming in his pants. Cody gasped and moaned, coming in his pants as well. The older twin swallowed hard as he looked to his brother, hoping he didn't scare him. Cody was blushing and held the most adorable face Zack had ever seen.

Cody sat up slightly, pulling their lips together. "I feel funny..." he began undoing Zack's pants. "I like it..." he whispered, kissing Zack's earlobe.

Zack relaxed as Cody took control, removing all of Zack's clothing and admiring his body. They were basically identical, well, other than the fact that Zack had muscles and was much larger in his groin. He matched Cody very much so, hairless and very well put together. Zack smiled as Cody took in the sight, wishing he'd remove his own clothing as well. As if the younger heard him, he carefully pulled off his sweater and placing it on the floor along with his brother's clothing. He stood up and undid his pants, letting them fall to the floor. He wore cute panties that hugged his hips, showing the wet spot that had occurred. He hooked his thumbs in the underwear, pulling them down to fully show off his length. Zack smiled and sat up slightly, admiring his brothers slim frame. He gestured for his brother to get on his lap, and so he did. Cody perched himself above his brother, sitting down so their nude bodies were touching. His erection rubbed against Zack's causing them both to moan slightly. The older boy ran his hands down Cody's sides, stopping at his hips. He pushed and pulled the boy back and forth, causing them to rock together in a riding motion. Cody pulled himself forward, allowing Zack's erection to sit behind him and rub against his backside. Zack moaned, wishing he could feel the tight heat of his brother. He watched as Cody sucked on two of his fingers, placing them behind him and fingering himself above Zack. The younger boy moaned as he thrust his fingers inside of himself. Zack watched in amazement, his cock becoming moist with pre-come as Cody got off on himself. The older boy bucked his hips, watching as his twin removed the digits and replaced them with his cock. He gasped at the warmth and tightness, not believing that his younger brother was actually preparing to ride him.

Cody moaned and began bouncing up and down, screaming quietly as Zack's cock pressed against his prostate.

"C-Cody..." Zack groaned and rubbed his brother's hips, wishing that the feeling would never end.

"Zack!" he moved faster, holding onto his brother's hand as he did so. "Mm.." he whined as he felt himself about to come. "Not yet..." he whined, enjoying the feeling of how big his brother was.

"You're making me come..." Zack's breathing picked up as Cody squeezed around him.

"Please, Zack...Fuck me..." he looked as if he were about to cry, and thus, Zack rolled over and began pounding in and out of his younger brother.

"Oh, Codes..." he thrust deeper, trying to delay his orgasm in hopes of being the stronger one.

"More..More...More!" Cody screamed and arched his back, reaching his climax. "Zacky!" he raked his nails across his brother's back, moaning loudly as Zack groaned and came inside of him.

"Oh fuck..." he said, pressing his face into Cody's neck, thrusting harder until his orgasm began to die down.

Cody curled up under the blankets with Zack, laying in his arms as he tried to calm down. A blush was spread across his face as he thought about what they did. Silence filled the room, other than their breathing. Zack finally laughed, leaning in to kiss the boy. The younger boy smiled, feeling satisfied that he had taken his brother's virginity with much ease. Zack yawned, taking up most of the bed. Cody frowned and flung his leg over Zack, laying halfway on top of him.

The nights sleep was deep, keeping both boys relaxed and not wanting to get out of the warmth once they heard the alarm clock blaring loudly. It turned off, causing both boys to sit up, neither of them having touched it. They looked at their friend Woody who was slightly puzzled.

"So...you're gay with each other?" he looked between them.

"Is that any of your business, Woody?" Zack grabbed his boxers from the floor, pulling them on as he stood up.

"..."

"Thought not." he walked over and handed Cody his underwear, holding the blanket in front of him as he changed.

Cody scratched his head, now fully dressed. "I'm...gonna go get some new clothes and take a shower..." he looked at Zack, wanting their lips to meet but feeling odd around their friend.

"I'll see you in class." Zack smiled at him, watching as he left the cabin. He spun around to Woody who was looking intently at him.

"So, you _are _gay?"

"Shut up." he walked to the bathroom, slamming the door.

Cody opened his cabin, seeing Oliver still sound asleep in his bed. Cody normally set the alarm clock, so obviously Oliver didn't turn it back on. He was over sleeping and Cody felt bad, not wanting the boy to miss class and get a detention. He sighed, cursing his need to help others and make sure they got their education.

"Oliver, wake up," he shook the boy gently, "Ollie.." he leaned over him.

"Mm...don't leave..." Oliver mumbled, reaching to Cody and pulling him into a heart filled hug. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, not fully awake.

"Ollie...Get up." Cody said, sadly.

The raven blinked slightly, noticing his tight embrace to the younger boy. "S-sorry.." he blushed deeply, sitting up and releasing Cody.

"The alarm didn't go off..." he paused before walking into the bathroom, "I didn't want you to be late.." he whispered over his shoulder.

Oliver sat on his bed, staring at the door Cody had closed behind him. He listened to the roll of the shower, the water splashing off of the boy. He sighed and gathered his clothing, not bothering to shower, having taken one the night before. Time passed and eventually the noise of the shower halted, followed by the pat of wet feet on the floor. Oliver waited a few more minutes before the door opened, showing the blonde boy with a mostly dry body and soaked hair. He moved to his dresser, opening it to remove a set of jeans. He then grabbed two shirts from his closet, wondering which would be better for the day.

"Wear the brown one..." Cody turned to Oliver who was watching him. "It brings out your eyes better..." he looked to the floor.

The blonde nodded, putting the other shirt back. He changed quickly and grabbed his schoolbooks. "So...I guess there's something I want to say but I'm not really too sure on how, but I'll give it a shot and hope for the best.." Cody sat down beside Oliver, not quite looking at him. "I suppose I'm sorry for the way I acted...and have been acting. I also apologize for my brother's behavior, because as we all know...he's somewhat of a jerk."

Oliver smiled and laughed a bit, turning to face Cody. "I didn't mean for things to be like this.. Part of me really wanted things to work out; but there was that other part that had doubt and was scared and confused about the whole situation...I've never done anything like that before, and it was stupid of me to...I don't know what was going through my mind, but it was wrong of me to take your virginity and lose my own. I know that I don't love you, as love should be...but I'm not too sure _how_ to love you." he looked at his hands.

Cody cleared his throat, standing to his feet. "So then I guess apology accepted on both sides." he held his hand out.

Oliver stood and shook his hand with a slight nod. "Maybe we could start over...Just be friends." he smiled, walking from the room with the younger boy.

"Sounds fair." he looked to his brother who was frowning.

"What sounds fair?" he walked over, taking Cody by the arm and walking him to class.

"Just us being friends I guess." Cody felt Zack's grip tighten around his arm. "Ow, Zack that hurts!" he whined as he was pulled into the classroom.

"Sorry...I just, don't want you to be hurt again..." he loosened his grip, sitting down at the end desk by the wall.

Cody sat beside his brother, preparing his books and writing utensils, not quite noticing his roommate sit to his right. Zack shot daggers over to the raven who simply brushed him off, watching Cody in his usual OCD manner. He lined everything on his desk up, making sure things were evenly spaced before he would place his hands in his lap. He did a quick double take, seeing Oliver beside him. He blushed slightly as the raven smiled warmly. Zack's jealousy flared as he saw his brother's innocent blush, clearly showing that he still had some feelings toward the one that had caused him so much pain.

"Good morning class!" Miss Tutweiller walked into the room and grabbed a piece of chalk. "Today we'll be learning about the Romans and their many enemies!"

Zack and Oliver glanced at each other, obviously having the same mindset on where they stood with each other; enemies. They listened about how the Romans had conquered much land, about the Egyptians, the Greeks, the Hebrews- and about how the one land Rome had never conquered was Germany. Love seemed to be a large part of the history lesson, showing many love triangles and the mixture of gay and lesbian lovers. Zack watched his brother take many notes, hoping he could copy them later. He never took notes, unless it was something to do with sports; it all was uninteresting to him.

"And that class, is how Cleopatra died." she closed her teachers book and smiled. "Any questions?"

Zack raised his hand, getting many looks as he did so. It wasn't common to see Zachary Martin raise his hand for a question unless he had to pee. "Did anyone in the love triangles die, by say, murder?"

"Oh quite often. Why do you ask something like that, Zack?" she tilted her head.

"No reason." he glanced at Oliver who caught his gaze and stared him down.

There was bound to be something between the two; a fight could have happened right there in the class if it weren't for Zack's little brother sitting between the two. He was strong for Cody, not wanting to upset the boy. His care for the younger twin was immense and he wanted everything in his life to be perfect; the world is what he should have- all except for the raven that was now shooting his own daggers at the older blonde. Zack abruptly stood up, ready to pounce on Oliver- somehow hearing the words he would be shouting in his head at Zack.

"Zack the bell hasn't rang yet, sit down until-" she was interrupted by the loud bell, causing the rest of the class to stand.

Cody walked to the front, wanting to ask some more questions and get some ideas on reading material to learn more about the subject while Zack walked closer to Oliver. The two looked at each other, close enough that if one had swung a fist, it could have made a big impact. But neither dared move, just staring into each others similar, yet completely different, eyes. Zack moved slightly, acting as if he were about to punch the older boy, causing him to flinch back. He laughed and walked over to Cody who smiled at him and showed him the notes he took, knowing Zack would need to copy them. They walked until they reached the sky deck, noticing that the ship had taken off and was far out at sea. They sighed, wishing they had another day to explore outside of the ship.

"Hey, Cody. Want to hang out tonight?" Oliver walked over, nearly shoving Zack out of the way.

"Well...I was going to hang out with Zack. But maybe some other time?" he shrugged. "Sorry."

"Yeah, maybe some other time." Zack walked over, bumping into the raven as he took Cody by the hand.

"Yeah..Later." he smiled at Cody, nodding at Zack as he walked over to hangout with Bailey.

"Whatever." Zack ran his fingers on Cody's hand, "Let's go..."

Night came quickly, another day of life gone before everyone's eyes. The ship still cruised on, full speed ahead. They were ahead of schedule, hoping to reach their next destination early. Zack sighed and watched his brother dance around the room. The younger boy had turned on some Latin music that sounded sexy in a way; surely making him _dance_ sexily.

"There's a few places to go dance at night in Puerto Rico...You should learn how they dance." Cody took his brother's hands, pulling him to his feet. He swung his hips, much as a girl would have, and danced to the song. Zack watched and smiled, beginning to dance along with him. The dance was loose, not much of a pattern other than the swing of his small hips. He brushed up against Zack's hips, grinding on him slightly. They soon found themselves on the bed, kissing roughly and running their hands wherever they could reach. They relaxed, not wishing to get too involved before Woody returned from the pizza parlor. Zack's cellphone buzzed, causing them both to jump and giggle.

"Hello?" he answered the call and looked at Cody who sat up. "You're where? Awesome! A gig? That's great, Dad."

Cody's eyes lit up as he reached for the phone. "Let me talk to dad!" he whined, not having talked to his father in well over a month. Zack had called their father to let him know that Cody was safe and in good hands, but the younger boy never got the chance to speak with him. "Zack!" he whined and was finally handed the phone. "Hi daddy."

"_Hey kiddo. What's up? Are you behaving?" _Kurt chuckled.

"I'm just sitting with Zack on his bed and yes I'm behaving."

"_That's great. Hey I'm going to be in Puerto Rico for a quick gig, do you two want to go? You can get in for free of course."_

"Sounds great, dad. We'll meet up when the ship gets there."

"_Cool. Can't wait to see you and your brother. I miss you both..And Cody?"_

"Yeah dad?"

"_I hope you're alright..." _he paused, _"I mean, after what happened and all...Sorry I couldn't be there for you."_

"That's alright dad..and yeah, I'm fine. I have Zack." he soon ended the phone call, giving the cell back to his brother. "Dad can't wait to see us."

Zack smiled and hugged Cody tightly. "I honestly can't wait either." he pulled their lips together, hoping Cody didn't have to go back to his room tonight.

They joked around for a while, playing games and just throwing stories out there of strange, annoying, or funny things that had happened recently. Zack had just listened to Cody's story about Bailey eating a hot pepper at the salad bar and sneezing, thus causing the pepper to come out of her nose. She wasn't too thrilled about the pain and burning from the hot pepper, but Cody found it humorous and knew very well that Zack would too. Zack burst out laughing, falling over on the bed and giggling some more. Cody laughed at his brother, laying beside him as they both tried to control their giggles. Zack brushed the hair from Cody's face and leaned in, kissing him gently.

"Staying the night?" Zack questioned, wishing things would never change and that Cody would stay in his arms every night.

"If it's alright."

"Stupid. Of course it is." Zack smiled and stood up, changing into his night clothing. Cody sat there watching as Zack found a long t-shirt and tossed it to his brother. "Put this on..." Cody changed and left his underwear on, the shirt only coming to mid thigh on him. "Very nice.." Zack smiled and flopped on his bed.

Cody laid down and snuggled close to him, waiting for sleep to come over him. He heard a door close somewhere in the distance, but was too tired to care. Zack propped himself up, wide awake as Woody walked in.

"What's he doing here again?" he said, somewhat loudly.

"Shh. He's asleep..and he's my brother, he can come in here whenever the hell he wants."

"How come I can't have someone in here in my bed?"

"No one else can fit in your bed Woody..and no girl would _want _to be in your bed." Zack said, harshly.

"Hurtful!" he stormed over to his side of the room, getting his one piece pajama outfit on.

Zack grumbled to himself as he looked down at Cody's sleeping form. What was so wrong with his baby brother sleeping in there? If Woody had an issue with it, he could just go stay with Oliver whether they had permission or not. He folded his arms across his chest and watched Cody whine in his sleep, obviously stretching. He smiled at the cuteness and laid back down, moving his brother from his lap to his chest, careful not to wake him fully. Cody mumbled and looked at Zack with half lidded eyes before falling back into his sleep. Morning had come again, waking the trio in the room. Cody grabbed his clothing and smiled at Zack before walking across the hall into his own room. He hopped into the shower after greeting Oliver with a friendly smile, then came out- fully dressed and a towel in hand. He sat down, drying his hair before tossing the towel to the hamper.

"So what did you have in mind for us to do tonight?" Cody ran a comb through his hair, smiling softly.

"Maybe we could go to one of the theater shows...I heard that there's going to be a Shakespeare show." he walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

"Okay, sounds cool to me.." Cody stood and slid his shoes on. "I'm going to get some breakfast, see you in class!" he shouted before rushing out. He slid into the breakfast buffet and paid for his meal, loading up his plate with food. He sat down at a table by himself and began eating. The boy nearly choked on his food as two hands grabbed him from behind.

"Gotcha!" Cody screamed slightly, turning to see his father smiling down at him. "Why are you all alone, kiddo?" he sat and grabbed a piece of turkey bacon from his plate.

"Zack's still getting ready and Oliver's in the shower."

"Oliver...?" he questioned, remembering the boy that Zack had mentioned and how he drove Cody to jumping ship. "You're still associating with him?" he frowned.

Cody nodded and picked at his eggs. "It's alright dad, we're just friends now..."

Kurt nodded and watched as Cody continued to eat. He kept his eyes locked the plate of food while he spoke again. "So I hear that you're sort of a man now...?"

"W-what?" Cody set his fork down. "Dad I don't want to talk about this.."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry.. But well, I just thought your brother would beat you to it." he joked and took the fork Cody has set down, eating the rest of the food.

Cody blushed deeply, not looking at his father. He knew that his parents, Moseby, and God knows who else knew about his loss of virginity; but for some reason talking about it with his father really embarrassed him. Kurt looked at the blush across Cody's face and smiled.

"You know, I lost my virginity at your age too...Granted it was to your mother but that's beside the point."

"Dad I don't want to think about you and mom having sex." Cody blushed harder, looking away.

"Sorry, sorry." he got up and got another plate of food, sitting down again. "But it's natural...to talk about things like that and I don't want you to always be uncomfortable talking about it...Plus I still thought Zack would have been first."

"I'm not...it's just, with you...I mean, you're my father and I don't want things to be weird because I'm well...you know...And Zack isn't either...well- don't tell him I said that..." he sighed.

"Just because you like boys doesn't mean things between us have to be awkward. I'm fine with it, really." he wrapped an arm around Cody, pulling him closer. "But I just want you to be safe..."

"I am safe..I've only been with two people and I know them both really well and-"

"Two? I thought it was just Oliver?"

Cody panicked, having mentioned sleeping with Zack without _really _mentioning Zack. "W-well...I mean..."

"Who's the other?" he asked, a mouth full of eggs.

"Dad..."

"Hey!" they turned, seeing Zack flop down in a chair at the table. "Looks good," he grabbed a piece of sausage and shoved it in his mouth.

"Hey kiddo." Kurt smiled and turned back to Cody. "Now tell me, who's the other one..?"

"Dad it's personal..."

"Other one what?" Zack questioned.

"Zack stay-"

"Other one he's slept with."

Zack's expression became very serious as he looked at Cody, silently asking him to keep his mouth shut or make up something. Cody sunk back in his chair and looked to the floor. "I don't want to talk about it, dad..."

"Was it a girl? Another boy? What? Why could you talk about Oliver but not who else-"

"Dad that's enough..." Zack became defensive, glaring at his father. "He doesn't want to talk about it."

Kurt looked between the two, Cody embarrassed beyond belief and Zack angry and clenching his fists. He sighed, "What's going on...?"

"Dad it's nothing, really." Zack relaxed and tried to smile.

"Alright." he finished the plate of food before him and sipped the coffee he'd gotten.

Zack glared at Cody who looked like he was about to cry. The older twin suddenly softened his appearance and rubbed Cody's back, smiling at him. Cody got up and left the two alone, wishing to gather his thoughts. Was it right or wrong for him to sleep with Zack? Obviously wrong, but it felt so right. They had both agreed to it, so it was fully mutual and whether someone found out about it or not, that shouldn't matter. They were basically the same person anyway, twins shared the same DNA...so it's basically masturbation; right? He sighed and leaned on the railing of the ship, looking down at the water that he now hated. He watched it splash on the side of the ship, much as it did the night he had "fallen" into the water. Though, the ship was moving when he went overboard, right now they were at a standstill, experiencing harsh waves from an approaching tropical storm. The ship was going to be detoured, but Mr. Tipton wouldn't have it. So there they sat, waiting for a storm to come rolling over the ship. But until then, the day was beautiful- the sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. Cody checked his watch and figured he'd better get to class but something was holding him back. A sudden desire and longing to skip the day and just explore the island of Puerto Rico. He loved thinking about being there, the water was crystal clear and a beautiful tropical blue.

"What are you doing?" Oliver walked over and looked at Cody who was leaning over the railing, not quite afraid as he would have been the day before.

"Watching the water..." he mumbled, not moving. He let his arms dangle over the edge as he stood there. He sighed loudly and finally stood up straight. "You're late for class." he said.

"I know, but so are you."

"I'm not going...Tell the teacher that I got sick." Cody walked off and toward the front door that was unloading passengers.

"W-wait, I'm going with you." Oliver ran over to him and walked down the plank to the dock below. Cody was quiet as they walked quickly to land, thinking of where he should go first. "You don't care that I'm going with you?"

"Not really..."

"Your brother will mind, I imagine," he watched Cody walk over to the tourist info stand, grabbing a few brochures. "Woody tells me he finds you two in bed in the morning...Normally nude?" Oliver watched a blush appear across the younger boys cheeks.

"Woody doesn't know what he's talking about." Cody shook his head and thrust a brochure in Oliver's face. "Take me here."

He looked at the paper, reading the name of a lunch bar. "Alright, we'll go there." he smiled and offered his hand to Cody.

The younger hesitated, looking at the outstretched limb, unsure about taking it. He sighed in defeat, grasping his hand and walking with him. They followed the map that wasn't quite to scale, which irritated the blonde to no end, causing him to groan in frustration when something was off. Once they finally reached the bar, it was closed- none the less.

"The hours say that it should be open at ten..We've got an hour to kill." Oliver smiled and led Cody toward the beach that was right in front of the bar. "You and Zack...You're very close, right?"

Cody nodded and sat on a bench. "We've always been close, even though we fight sometimes- we're closer than most brother's I've seen..." he looked at the white sand and wondered if it would be warm, or cold this early in the morning.

"Oh..I wish I was as close with my brother as you are with Zack."

Cody laughed a bit. "I don't think you do."

"Why not? You share a bed together, he dove off the fucking ship half naked to save you, he buys you food, he holds your hand...If you weren't brothers, I'd say you two acted like the perfect couple."

Cody blushed, "Is there something wrong with acting like a couple..?"

"Well, no. I don't suppose there is..."

They looked at each other and smiled, leaning closer together. Their lips nearly touched before Cody shot back, looking into Oliver's green eyes. He laughed a bit, reaching his hands up and placing them on his shoulders; he looked at Oliver's skullcap, too warm out to wear it, but it looked nice with the long length of his black hair. The older boy instinctively reached up, placing his hands on the base of Cody's neck, pulling him closer. They hesitated before their lips connected in a quick kiss, their foreheads resting together.

"I hate you..." Cody whispered, his eyes never leaving Oliver's.

"I know..." he pressed his lips to Cody's again, smiling as he did so.

The blonde pulled away quickly, turning toward the sea ahead of where they sat on the bench. The waves crashed gently against the white beach, leaving behind a foam of salt. "I can't do this.." he stood up and walked toward the bar that was now opening up.

"Why not? Obviously we still like each other; is this something to do with Zack?"

"Of course it's something to do with Zack! Not only does he dislike you but him and I are-" he caught himself, looking to the ground, "He's just very protective of me is all...He's afraid of something else happening..." he whispered and refused to turn around to the boy behind him.

"I've been trying to ignore how I feel about you, how I hurt you, but I can't. I've been counting the days that I've been living without you, without you in my thoughts...I can't count one." he looked at the back of the boy he was longing for, who just hung his head.

"Well maybe I feel the same way, Oliver; but that doesn't change the fact that you _did_ hurt me. My father's concerned, my mother more so- I haven't spoken to either of them in over a month until last night when my father called Zack. He's on the ship right now...I'm afraid of the questions they'll ask, he started in on me about sex and I just got angered and that's why I needed to get off the ship...Hopefully no one's looking for us, or else we'll be in trouble."

"I'd like to meet your father...But I'm not sure if he'd like to meet me." Oliver walked over and wrapped his arms around Cody's smaller frame, planting a kiss on his neck. "You're very beautiful, Cody...Anyone would be lucky to hold you at night...Even if that someone is your brother..."

Cody turned and looked at Oliver who held a dead serious look. "Do you know?"

Oliver nodded, holding tighter to Cody. "Woody told me; but there were signs...You two are very close and if nothing developed until recently- I would have guessed that it was much sooner than that...I'm not surprised, in my book it's common for twins- but that's just me." he smiled and kissed his cheek.

"So there's two people that know...Maybe I should talk with my father?" he laughed and walked into the now fully opened bar, sitting down at a table.

"I'm sure he'd be understanding..." Oliver sat beside him, sharing a menu. "But he might just be more accepting of me being in a relationship with you..." he leaned on Cody who frowned.

"I love Zack, I couldn't hurt him like that, Oliver...He's my brother- after all."

"I know, I know...But it doesn't mean that you and I can't be in a relationship."

"Maybe if you and Zack get along. I don't want to be caught in between something like that.."

"I don't blame you." he pointed to a salad. "Want to split this? It's pretty big."

"Sure, and...a drink I guess."

Ordering went smoothly, both of the boys knowing Spanish was quite the help. And, as Oliver had stated- the salad was very large; enough for both of them and maybe some to take back home. They split a large soda and were quickly stuffed on what they could eat. Cody picked at a few pieces of chicken that were left on the serving of salad that was left, wishing he had more room to plow them down. Zack would have; room or not. Oliver smiled, paying for the food and escorting Cody back to the ship. They walked up the plank together and were greeted by Kurt who was frowning.

"You skipped classes?"

"Dad..."

"Don't 'dad' me; Cody, it isn't like you to skip class- that's Zack's job."

"It was my fault, sir." Oliver stepped forward.

"It was?" Cody and Kurt said at the same time.

"I offered to buy him something to eat, so we walked for quite a ways until we found a nice place to eat then we had to wait an hour until they opened. It's all my fault, so Cody shouldn't be in trouble for it." he smiled at Cody who was falling confused.

"What's your name?" Kurt folded his arms.

"Oliver..."

"Huh..." he looked to Cody who was trying his best to avoid the hole his father was drilling into his head. "So you're the one that caused my son to-"

"-Dad!" Cody glared at him. "That's rude..Besides, it was an accident."

"Leaving you was an accident? Letting you fall off the ship was an-"

"Stop it!" he groaned and refrained from letting his anger get the best of him. "It happened, it's over with. End of story." he stormed off, leaving the two alone.

"What did I do?" Kurt turned to Oliver who was now standing with Zack.

"He's been moody lately...Ever since the accident." Zack looked at Oliver. "Where did you take my brother?"

"We just went for a walk and to grab a bite to eat..." he sighed and dismissed himself.

Zack turned to his father who shook his head and walked with his eldest son to find something to do. They needed that father son bonding time, it hardly ever happened. Cody always tried to join but never found pleasure in it anymore- he loved his father, but the best time was when they could just talk- not play games or check out girls; just talk.

"So tell me, who did you lose your virginity to?" Kurt leaned on the wall in the lobby of the ship after failing with finding something interesting to do.

"I don't want to-"

"If you're afraid I'll judge you for who she is you're just being silly," he messed up Zack's hair and looked down at his son. "Now tell me."

"Dad-"

"Zack, tell me! Is she hot? Brunette? Was it that Bailey chick? She's pretty cute...Maybe if she was a few years older I'd-"

"It was Cody dad! Okay? Are you fucking happy?" he shouted, causing people to turn and look at the duo.

"...You slept with your brother?" he whispered, slightly glaring at Zack.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, it just...it just did..." he teared up and looked away. "I feel so bad about it- but I couldn't help it and I-I-..." he sobbed and leaned on the wall, sinking to the floor.

Kurt was at a loss for words, unsure of what to say to his son. He'd never had to deal with something like this- it was one thing for his boys to have sex, but with each other? That was a whole new situation...Maybe he should call Carey? No, she'd take it very badly; maybe go insane. Well, it was settled; as long as the boys were- okay...with it, he was. They were still his sons, after all. Sort of like masturbation with a mirror...a 3D mirror that had different feelings and emotions and could speak to you... It wasn't uncommon to hear about twincest, Kurt had heard about it many times; he just didn't picture his boys being in that category.

"Don't tell your mother," he sat beside Zack, hugging him tightly, "She'll freak." he laughed and kissed the top of his head. "Just don't wind up ruining your relationship with Cody as a brother...Alright?" he still felt weird about it.

"You're not mad...?"

"Why should I be? I can't stop you- it would be wrong of me to separate you- it might just be a phase but oh well. You grow out of it, you grow out of it...if you don't, you don't...That's it."

"I'm just confused right now dad... and I won't tell mommy.." he leaned on his father, closing his eyes.

…

**Woot. Chapter two. Oh how was it?**

**Too fast? Sorry for any errors...**


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own Suite Life on Deck/of Zack and Cody/Hannah Montana or any of the characters!**

**This chapter is going to fly through, sorry. **

Cody blinked, looking at his brother who held puffy red eyes. The older boy sniffed as he sat on his bed, wiping his eyes clear of dried tears. The younger twin fell concerned and rushed over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I told dad..." he looked at the floor, feeling ashamed.

"Told him what?" Cody rubbed his back and felt his heart skip a beat as Zack spoke his next words.

"I told him that I lost my virginity to you..."

"What did he say?"

"I told him that I'm fine with it." Kurt stood in the doorway, watching his two sons interact. They blushed and watched as he walked to the bed, sitting beside Cody. "I just want you two to know that it might not be the best idea. If others find out, you could be like-"

"-Well three people know now." Cody piped up, looking at Kurt. "You, Woody and Oliver."

"Oliver knows?" Kurt and Zack said together.

"Woody told him." Cody watched as Zack frowned, wishing that his friend would learn to keep his mouth shut. What good were threats if they didn't stick? He'd have to find some way of torturing or teasing the younger boy for spilling his guts to that stupid son of a-

"Just don't tell your mother, Cody. I'm not sure how she'd handle that." he smiled at his youngest, and brightest, son.

"Trust me, I wont." he laughed and found himself being pulled into a group hug that fell backwards onto the bed. Zack smiled at Cody, nuzzling against his neck as the trio laid on the bed. Kurt watched the twins as they rested on each other, having a seemingly silent conversation. They would have kissed, should have kissed; but their father being not only in the room, but on the same bed as them may have made things even more awkward between the trio. Cody yawned and looked toward the clock, seeing that the time was sliding by again. He relaxed, normally not too comfortable with much physical contact from more than one person at a time. He felt his father wrap his arms around him in a loving way, glad that he could hold his youngest son and know that he was safe now and was truly alive and well. He held a real smile and laugh, showing that he wasn't quite as down in the dumps as he thought the boy would have been. The heat of his father behind him, and the heat of his brother in front of him caused Cody to close his eyes, fighting to stay awake. He eventually submitted to the tiredness that absorbed him, his breathing pattern becoming light and restful as he slept. Zack could no longer hold back, leaning down and planting a kiss on his brother's forehead.

Kurt smiled at him. "You care a lot about him, don't you."

"More than you know dad." he laughed.

"Well obviously." he joked, pointing out the fact that the twins had discovered a new way of getting to know each other- better than any set of brothers probably should.

Zack shrugged, pulling himself closer to the sleeping form before him. He found himself relaxing, not wanting to move away from the heat of his baby brother. Kurt moved back as Zack took over, holding tightly to the smaller boy in his own state of tiredness. Their blonde hair mixed together as Zack rested his head by Cody's. They were nearly identical in every way, other than their personalities and the fact that Cody was so much smaller. Those few differences aside, they held the same hair, eyes, skin color, features; if Kurt didn't know his sons, he may have mistaken them for each other while they laid on the bed, sleeping.

"Morning!" Zack shouted, waking his brother from a sound sleep.

"Huh?" he sat up, looking at his father and brother who were fully dressed and ready to go. "What time is it?" he fell from the bed and looked to the clock.

"Ten, we let you sleep a little bit...but get dressed, don't worry about a shower or anything- we're going to the beach!" Zack smiled and watched his brother remove the pants he'd slept in, pulling on some shorts and a new t-shirt.

"The beach?" he turned around and yawned loudly.

"Yep." Kurt put his arm around Cody's shoulders, walking him out the door after he slid his shoes on. Zack bopped beside them, excited about spending time with his brother and father. It didn't happen often, so he was going to absorb the moment with every molecule of his body. They walked to a good beach for tourists, noticing there wasn't many people around, so finding a spot to sit would be easy. Zack tossed his things on the sand and ran toward the water that was calmly splashing against the shore.

"Come play, Codes!" Zack smiled and walked out until the water was up to his knees.

"No thanks.." he shook his head, not wishing to get any closer to the ocean.

"Please?" he pouted and ran up to his brother, sand sticking to his feet and legs as he did so. He flopped down and smiled at him. "We'll have fun and swim toge-"

"I said I don't want to..." he stood up and began walking down the beach, looking for shells.

"I think he's afraid, Zack." Kurt laid his towel down, removing his shirt. "Help him with getting used to the water again, I'm sure it's hard for him."

Zack nodded and looked to his brother who already had several shells in his hands. "Look at these, Zack." he ran back, showing him some shells and a piece of sea glass.

"Neat." naturally, Zack wasn't interested in anything Cody wanted to show him; so he simply set the shells down where they wouldn't get broken and took his brother's hands. "Please come to the water with me?" he smiled and slowly began walking over with him.

"No..." he tried to walk back toward their father who was now on his stomach, tanning in the bright morning sun.

"Just get your toes wet." he walked Cody to the shoreline where the water washed up.

The younger boy shut his eyes, listening to the water move. He wasn't thrilled about standing there, the water not even touching his feet yet. "Zack..." he whispered as he opened his eyes. His brother had left him there and was out in the water. He stepped back and frowned.

"It's alright." Zack smiled and held his hand out. "It doesn't hurt. If it did, would I be here?"

"Maybe, if you like that type of thing." Cody held his hand out, grasping Zack's and walking into the water. He knew his fear was unrealistic, the only time the water could hurt him is if he drown, dove off the ship again (not likely), or maybe a giant wave. He inhaled deeply and shut his eyes, walking out until the water was up to his waist.

Zack smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Cody, hugging him close. He kissed Cody's neck, glad he trusted him fully. Cody moaned quietly as Zack kissed his neck, wishing they were back alone in his room. Zack's hands held onto Cody's hips as Cody wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Zack walked him backwards, falling over into the wet sand with him as they reached the shore. Their lips still pushed and pulled together as they laid in the path of the waves. Zack smiled down at his brother who was slowly grinding his hips upwards. He knew what they both wanted, wishing he could give it to him right there- but that wouldn't be happening.

"Zack, Cody- Knock that off! You're in public!" Kurt frowned at his sons who were now rolling around in the sand giggling. He sighed, glad that they were having fun- but wishing they would keep anything sexual in a private place- somewhere where _he _wouldn't have to see and/or acknowledge it.

Zack grabbed a handful of wet sand, shoving it down Cody's pants. "Zack!" he gasped and rolled away from him, standing up and dancing around. Zack laughed, on the verge of hysterics as Cody shook the sand from his shorts. "It's so itchy!" he groaned and wiggled.

Zack got up, walking over to his brother who frowned deeply at him. "Sorry-" he laughed, "-you're just, so funny!" he laughed in his face before being pushed over into the soft sand.

"You're such a brat! I'm going back over with daddy." he stuck his tongue out and marched to where their father was laying.

"Now who's being a brat?" he got up and ran after him, nearly tackling him onto their father.

"Watch it." Kurt sat up, looking at the two boys who were smiling at him innocently.

Cody blushed, hearing his own stomach growl loudly. He hadn't eaten and it was getting to be around noon. Kurt laughed, as did Zack, causing him to blush deeper.

Zack stood up and patted his stomach, "Shall we head back to the ship for some lunch?"

They headed back to the ship and Cody hurried to his room to get the rest of the sand out of his shorts. He stepped into the shower and turned it on, washing the salty water from his body and watching as the sand fell to the floor- washing down the drain. He hummed as he quickly ran some shampoo and conditioner through his hair, working them to a lather to make sure the sand was fully out of his hair- not wanting to have an itchy head.

"Hurry up Codes!" Zack knocked on the bathroom door, frowning about the fact that his brother was taking so long. Kurt had gone to a restaurant, waiting in line for a table for three. Zack turned around as the door to the cabin opened, walking in Oliver.

"Hey Zack." he smiled and walked over to his bed, sitting down. "Is Cody in the shower?"

"Uh-huh." he leaned on the wall, watching the raven. "So...I guess you and Cody are kinda getting along?"

Oliver nodded and looked at the young blonde. "I'm envious of you though, you're his brother and he loves you more than me..." he stood up and walked over to Zack, looking into his eyes. "Though, I wonder if maybe I'm envious of _him_." he smiled and placed his hands on the wall, keeping Zack in front of him. "You are twins- after all..." he leaned close and pressed his lips to the corner of Zack's mouth, smiling as he did so.

"Get away from me." Zack found himself becoming confused, not wanting to be in the same room as the older boy anymore- not wanting his brother to be nude in the bathroom.

He shrugged and walked away, sitting back on his bed. "I think a threesome could give you and me some bonding time..."

"..."

"Seriously. Think about it."

"..."

"I'm ready!" Cody pranced from the bathroom and smiled, "Oh, hi Oliver." he walked to the door, opening it and walking down the hall- assuming his brother was behind him.

Zack turned and looked at Oliver who smirked. "Consider it."

"Zack? Come on!" Cody stuck his head back in the room and pouted.

The older twin walked from the room with his brother, glancing back over his shoulder at the boy that was still smiling. It's not that Zack wasn't thinking about it; he was just curious as to what Oliver's _real _goal was in attempting what he suggested. Cody looked over his menu and swung his feet while in his chair.

"What do you want kiddo?" Kurt smiled at him.

"I guess I want chicken."

"I'll have whatever Cody has." Zack closed this menu, still annoyed and confused.

Cody looked to his brother, sensing the tension. He began to wonder if he was just uncomfortable having a meal with their father after him finding out about their strange relationship, or if something else was bothering him. The meal arrived quickly; it was hot and smelled delicious. Kurt and Cody dug right in while Zack just spun his fork around and around in a mound of spaghetti.

"Whats wrong?" Cody sighed, setting his fork down.

"Nothing." Zack took a bite of food and continued to zone out._ 'Maybe he's actually trying to make nice? No, he just wants in Cody's pants...It's nothing to do with me other than the fact that I'm in his way...'_

Cody looked to his father with concern, wondering if he knew what was bothering the other. Kurt shrugged and shoveled in another mouthful of food. The youngest twin found himself stuffed on only half of his meal and asked politely for it to be wrapped up.

"Cody do you think Oliver would ever like _me_?" Zack leaned on the railing of the ship, looking down at the darkened water that would occasionally shimmer from the moon.

"Maybe...Wait, do you mean sexually?"

"Yes and no." Zack turned around and looked at his brother who was sitting on the deck beside him. "He mentioned something about us having a threesome."

Cody was taken aback by what his brother had said. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." he sat on the deck with him, pulling him closer.

"What did you tell him?"

"I didn't say anything..I was confused by the whole thing and left with you. I wasn't going to tell you but then I got thinking about it and who knows, he could have come to you trying to convince you that it was _my _idea and pull us apart."

Cody shook his head. "Even if it was your idea I don't think it would change my view on how I feel about you." he pressed his lips to Zack's smiling as he did so. "Did you check back with Moseby about us getting a room together?"

"Mm.. No, I'll check tomorrow." he smiled and helped his brother up, walking with him to Zack's cabin.

They fell inside the room, kissing frantically as they rolled on the floor. Zack pulled Cody's shirt up and over his head, revealing his perky pink nipples. He smirked and bent down, licking one of the small buds. The younger moaned quietly and whined as his brother palmed the growing bulge in his pants. Zack lifted his brother up and carried him into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Their clothes fell to the floor as they stumbled into the tub, nearly falling as they did so. Zack pressed Cody up against the cold tile wall, causing him to hiss at the chill. Zack reached his hand down and slowly began massaging Cody's hardened member along with his own. They moaned together as Zack moved his hand faster. Cody wrapped his arms tightly around Zack's neck, pulling him closer and whimpering for more. Zack reached his other hand around and slid a finger into his brother, slowly working his entrance.

"Oh, Zack..." he closed his eyes and nuzzled into his neck, planting small kisses.

"Ready?" Zack smiled and slid another finger into his brother, followed by a third. Once he was sure that he would fit without causing his brother pain, he lifted the smaller boy onto his hips and thrust upward into him.

Cody gasped and moaned loudly as their bodies melted together. The steam from hot water made it difficult for Cody to breathe as he was bounced up and down on Zack's hips. Zack groaned and thrust harder into his younger twin, feeling his insides tighten around his member. A blush rose to Cody's cheeks as he rolled his hips with Zack, feeling himself nearing his peak quite quickly.

"More.." Cody found himself being laid on the floor of the tub as Zack pounded into him.

They moaned together, gasping each others names as they continued their fun. Zack leaned further down, kissing Cody's neck as he picked his hips up a bit. Cody screamed as his prostate was grazed, eventually being pushed on over and over. The sounds Cody made were driving Zack wild, causing him to come inside of the young boy. Cody shuttered, feeling the hotness of Zack's come shooting into him. He moaned loudly and clenched around him, reaching his own orgasm.

"Zack! Zack!" he dug his nails into his brother's back, arching upward as he came on the both of them.

Zack watched in amazement as his younger twin finished and relaxed on the floor of the tub. He smiled softly and sat up, kissing Zack deeply.

"How was it?" Zack whispered, watching his brother shift around under him.

"Do you have to ask?" he snickered and gently pushed away from Zack, rinsing off in the hot water. "It was fabulous."

Zack stood up, careful not to fall over as he did so. He wrapped his arms tightly around Cody's waist and kissed his neck softly. He sighed and just held onto Cody, not wanting to let him go.

"What's wrong now?" he swayed back and forth with him.

"I just love you...That's all..." he turned off the shower after they were both cleaned of their mess and watched as Cody dried himself off. "You know, maybe we could go for a walk tomorrow or something, just you and me...I mean it's nice to spend time with dad but I want it to be sort of a … uhm.."

"Date?" Cody smiled and wrapped the towel around the both of them, kissing Zack softly. "I'd love that." he walked Zack against the wall and leaned on him, sighing, wishing he could fall asleep like that with him.

"Let's go to bed," Zack whispered as he walked Cody into the other room to get changed into their night clothes.

…

"So how was your vacation?" Oliver smiled at Cody who had just stepped back onto the ship after two weeks of Christmas break.

"Pretty good..." he walked to the sky deck and leaned on the railing, wishing Oliver would leave him alone. He had sent him a Christmas card from California asking if they could get back together; naturally, Cody turned him down and tossed the card into the trash along with the flowers he had sent out to him.

"So did you think about what I wrote to you about?" Oliver smiled.

"Yes I did, and no... I don't wish to get back together with you, what happened to just being friends?" he frowned and watched as Oliver nearly twitched.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it." Cody turned to leave but was grabbed harshly and shoved into the metal rail. He squeaked in pain and looked at Oliver who was clearly angry.

"Why wont you accept the fact that I love you?"

"If you loved me so much why did you just shove me into the railing? Now let me go! You're hurting me!" he screamed in the older boys face.

Oliver tightened his grip and pushed him further into the railing. The horn on the ship sounded as they began to depart out to sea once again. The raven haired boy opened his mouth to speak, but shut it promptly and walked off, leaving Cody physically hurt and slightly confused. He rushed in the opposite direction of Oliver and ran into Moseby.

"Ah! Cody, the request finally went through and you and Zack have been assigned to be roommates. Your things have already been moved into his room and Woody has been moved in with Oliver."

Cody nodded and quietly thanked the man, rushing off to find his brother. "Zack?" he ran into the blonde, nearly knocking him over.

"Jeeze Codes, where's the fire?" he looked at his brother and noticed the fear in his eyes. "What's going on?"

"I think Oliver... Okay well I don't know, but he just like..." he looked around, making sure the raven wasn't anywhere near the twins. "He asked me out..again, and I said no...so he grabbed me and shoved me into the railing onto the sky deck... and then he wouldn't let go and he was about to say something then walked away...I'm afraid he's going to hurt me..."

Zack nodded and lifted up his brother's shirt, looking at his back. There was already a bruise on his back and bruises in what appeared to be hand prints on his arms. "I think Oliver and I need to have a talk."

"No...I mean, please? I don't want him anymore angry..." Cody looked to the ground as Zack held onto his hips.

"Codes..." he rested his forehead on Cody's and frowned.

"Moseby said we got a room together...My things have been moved in..."

Zack nodded and walked him to their room, silent the entire way. They sat on the beds, facing each other while Zack tried to strike up conversation. "There's a new years party tomorrow...Want to go?"

"Sure..." Cody got up and unmade half of the bed, repeating the action with the other bed after he made his brother move. He pushed the beds together with the help of his brother and remade them so they were one.

…

Cody laughed as he talked with a few classmates, joking around about various things and who had a crush on who. Normal teenage behavior. He was about to speak when he felt a hand being placed on his hip and something hard press against his back. He turned, seeing Oliver leaning over his shoulder with a smile upon his lips.

"Step outside with me." he smiled at his other friends and began walking Cody toward the door.

"What's against my-"

"Shut up." Oliver pressed the object further into his back, causing Cody to realize that he might be in more trouble than he thought. "Now I'm going to ask you again, will you- go out with me?"

"Oliver-"

"Will you go out with me? You know you love me Cody, I love you too! We can be happy...I promise, we'll be happy!" he smiled and spun Cody around, walking him against a wall.

"Oliver I-" he looked down, noticing the object that was now pointed at his stomach. His heart pounded as he observed the round barrel of a gun. "-What are you planning to do?"

"Make you love me again..." he moved the gun up and pointed it to his chest, "Love me...from right here." he tapped the barrel against where Cody's heart was located.

"Oliver, you can't force someone to love you- it takes-"

"It takes time! I gave you time! Why wont you love me?"

"Because I love Zack! Stop it Oliver! You're scaring me!" he tried to move away from the gun but was thrown to the ground. "Someone...Someone will-"

"Hear? See? I don't think so...Everyone is at that new years party," he walked toward Cody who scooted backwards, backing himself up against the railing of the ship. "Now, do you love me, Cody Martin?"

"I do love you, Oliver. But I don't love you romantically," Cody felt tears coming to his eyes, fearing the worst.

Oliver cocked the gun, aiming it at the younger boy, "You don't? Do you?" he threatened to pull the trigger but stopped when he heard a voice from behind him.

"What are you doing?" Zack walked closer, stopping when he saw the fear in Cody's eyes. He looked to Oliver who turned around, keeping the gun aimed at Cody's chest.

"Taking what's mine."

Zack looked to his hand, only to notice the gun. Fear and anger soared through him as he tried to think of a way to work this out, make his brother safe. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well your mothers a cop, how would that look on her part? Not to mention that you'd spend the rest of your life-"

"-In jail, yes. But you see...I've got two bullets in this gun; one for-"

"-Cody, and one for you..." Zack stepped closer, noticing the fear that was also in Oliver's eyes. "I know you don't want to do this...I can tell."

"You don't know what I want!" Oliver turned to Cody, "Your last chance. Now, will you love me? Or will you suffer the consequences?"

Cody looked to his brother for support and nodded to Oliver, "I'll, love you..." he closed his eyes and slowly got to his feet, the gun still following him.

"You're lying!"

"I'm not, I love you Oliver.." he walked over and smiled, wishing the raven would refrain from pressing the gun into his stomach.

"Prove it."

"Cody-"

"Shut up!" Oliver glared at Zack who was standing beside the two of them. "Now, in order for you to love me...You can't love your brother anymore-"

"What do you mean?"

The gun turned and pointed at Zack. "You see, if you wont love me, you and I go...But if you love me someone still has to get out of the picture, and that someone is your beloved brother."

"Oliver please, don't do this."

"Why not? If you love me you shouldn't care about him anymore!"

"He's still my brother Oliver!"

"Cody I'd rather have it be me than you..."

"But-"

"No, you heard him." Oliver turned to Zack and aimed the gun at his head.

"I don't love you, Oliver!" Cody ran between the two and stood his ground, "I don't want you. You've hurt me too much and now you've turned into this psycho nut! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"So it's that way then, is it?"

A gunshot sounded, echoing off the walls of the ship and through the various rooms. People screamed as they heard the shot, fearing the worst. Zack jumped at the sound, watching as his brother fell to his knees.

"You- y-you.." Zack looked at his brother that was now laying on the floor, not moving, "You monster!" he ran at Oliver, tackling him to the deck and fighting with him for the gun.

Oliver fought back, eventually losing his grip on the weapon. Zack overpowered him and aimed the gun to his head, threatening to pull the trigger. "How dare you!"

"Zack!" Moseby ran across the deck, seeing the young blonde with a gun in his hand.

"You dare take my brother away from me? You deserve to fucking suffer!"

"Zachary don't do it!" Moseby stood near by.

"You don't deserve death as a punishment..." he whispered, "You deserve to suffer, and rot..in jail." tears ran down his face as he still threatened to pull the trigger, sending the raven to meet his maker. "My brother means the world to me, in more ways than anyone could imagine; and you take him away like he's your property...Well he's not! He's mine!" Zack screamed and got off the older boy, standing above him, "I hope, no, I pray that from this point on, your life is a living hell..." he turned and walked to his brother that was laying lifeless on the floor of the ship. Blood was pooling around his small body and he was pale. Zack reached down, brushing his blonde hair away and looking at his face. His eyes were shut with unfallen tears. He turned his eyes to the gun in his hand, contemplating if his own life was worth anything now. Maybe not... He reached the gun up to his head and closed his eyes tightly, wondering what it was like to no longer be alive...

"Zack don't! He's alive!" Moseby ran over and gently turned Cody, noticing that he was still breathing gently.

Zack shook his head, clearly in denial. "He's not coming back..."

"Look, Zack, he's breathing." Moseby tried his best to get the boy to open his eyes.

"Please don't lie to me..." he sobbed and pulled the trigger on the gun, hearing a click. He blinked his eyes open and looked at the weapon, opening the barrel. No bullets. "T-two...he said two..." he turned his attention to his brother who was fighting for his life and now being cared for by medical personnel. The gun was quickly snatched from Zack as he was quietly taken away by some police officers. He looked at his brother as they walked beside him, "C-Cody..." he reached out but was pulled away. "No!" he cried and reached for his brother again, "Let me go with him! I have to!" they lowered a helicopter, taking the young boy up without Zack. "I have to..." he fell to his knees as he watched the chopper take off, leaving him helpless.

"Zack you'll meet up with him at the hospital," Moseby walked him away from the scene.

"I want him now.." Zack cried and began shaking, "What if something- what if- he doesn't- what..."

"Shh..I'll call your mother and father and see about one of them meeting you two at the hospital where Cody's going."

"Where's he going?"

"Boston Medical Center." Moseby picked up the phone and dialed Kurt's number. "Mr. Martin? Yes it's Moseby, mm.. Either you or Carey has to get to Boston Medical Center, preferably the both of you- yes it's bad- Cody- Zack's very emotional- they'll both need psychiatric help- he's just sitting here now, crying- mm, no...I don't think he can talk right now, I'm not sure if he's with it," he paused for a moment, "I'm not too sure what happened, all I know is that Cody is seriously hurt and Zack was on the verge of killing himself," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "Yes, it involved Oliver. Alright. I'm sure I'll see you later." he ended the call and turned back to Zack who was now on the floor, curled up on his side.

A second chopper soon showed up, bringing Zack to the hospital. Once he was there he demanded that he be let in to see his brother but was turned down by the staff. He eventually found himself outside, crying into his hands until his parents showed up. He was cold, alone, and just needed to know if his brother was alright. Kurt wound up sitting in the waiting room with Zack until morning came, holding him as he cried every so often. Carey walked into the waiting room in the morning, carrying three cups of coffee. Zack didn't normally drink coffee, but he would drink anything after crying for so long. Zack looked at his mother's stomach and noticed the unusually large bump.

"Mom, are you pregnant?"

Carey and Kurt exchanged glances and then they both turned to Zack who was sitting in his father's lap, holding tightly to his cup of coffee. "Well, we couldn't quite keep it a secret forever," Kurt smiled at Zack.

"What?"

"I know now isn't the best time to talk about something like this, considering your brother and you are our main priority; but your father and I were thinking a few months back, about how we can't find mister or misses right..So we wound up dating and well,"

"Your mother's about six month's pregnant."

"I didn't notice two weeks ago when we were home for Christmas..."

"I blew up, did the same thing with you two. Once I hit about six months I just bloat." she smiled.

"Boy or girl..?" he asked, not really caring which.

"Boy, only one this time." she smiled.

"What are you naming him? Are you two getting married again? Why didn't you tell me? What about your job dad?"

"We haven't decided on a name yet, we're considering marriage, we didn't say anything because we couldn't quite think of a way or time to tell you two...Plus not to mention that I would always forget.. and as far as my job goes, I'm pretty well off. Your aunt Carol died and left us everything, she had no one else."

"She died?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Martin?" a doctor walked over. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, wondering how Cody was. "He's alright, lost quite a bit of blood though. He's very lucky because the bullet barely missed his heart and got lodged beside it. We weren't told how it happened, but we checked him over and it appears that he has quite a bit of taring suggesting that he may have been assaulted sexually?"

Zack shook his head, "That's normal for him, nothing...nothing like that."

"Well we ran some basic STD tests on him, assuming that he's had unprotected sex," the doctor looked to Kurt who nodded.

"Can I see him...?" Zack asked.

"You may see him but he's asleep and needs his rest, one at a time please?"

Zack turned to his parents who nodded, allowing him to go first. He stepped into the room, remembering the scene from when Cody had fallen into the icy waters. This was much different; his shirt was gone, bandages in its place. A tube was in his mouth and there were many more machines than when they were in Russia. He walked over, cautiously, placing his hand on Cody's. He thought about what it would have done to Cody if there was another bullet in the gun. He dropped to his knees, sobbing quietly as he looked at his brother who was genuinely pale. Would things have been different if he hadn't formed a relationship with Cody? Maybe not, it might have turned out similar to this- but the thought was still in Zack's mind as he held onto the only spot he wasn't afraid to touch his brother at the moment. The blonde leaned forward and kissed his hand, feeling the coldness of him.

"Zack?" Kurt walked into the room and peeked around the corner, seeing his oldest son crying on the floor. "Hey kiddo, it's alright.." he rubbed his back.

"I don't think it is daddy..." he pressed his lips to Cody's hand once again, crying softly, "It's my fault..."

"No it's not," Kurt knelt down beside his son, embracing him, "It's no one's fault except for Oliver."

Zack nodded, still not believing his father. He leaned into his arms and looked at Cody, wishing he would wake up from this never ending nightmare.

"Moseby tells me you held a gun to your head after Cody was shot..." he paused waiting for Zack to reply. After he didn't receive a reply, he spoke again. "Did you know there wasn't another bullet in the gun...?"

Zack looked away from his father, "I didn't know...I was going to do it..."

"Zack it would be hard enough for me to lose one of my children, but both?" Zack looked to his father who had tears in his eyes, "I know that would have been really hard on your mother as well...This is hard on her, but she's trying to stay positive so she's not under too much stress...Being pregnant and all... But I really need you to consider therapy at this point, the fact that you and your brother have now both tried to kill yourselves is too much, whether you go together or separate, you both need to go..And not to that Blanket guy, he's nuts."

Zack nodded, tears filling his own eyes, "I can't live without Cody...and I- I don't," he sobbed, "I don't want him to die alone..."

"Zack...As much as you may think you need to protect your baby brother, he's pretty strong."

Cody groaned, blinking his eyes open as they met with Zack's identical ones. Zack crawled to his brother and looked at him, smiling softly. "You should go back to sleep..." he gently pushed the blonde hair from Cody's face and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

He shook his head in protest and reached out his hand, grasping Zack's and shaking gently.

"Please wake up..." he heard his brother sob, tears falling onto his hand, "Zacky..Please..."

Zack fell confused, wondering how his brother was talking to him if he had a tube down his throat. Maybe it was his ESP with his brother? But no, his father could hear him too.

"Cody stop, you're just stressing yourself out."

"What are you two-?" Zack looked between them, noticing fear rise in the pit of his stomach. "Oh- no...No no..." he began crying and shut his eyes tightly.

"Dad he's waking up!" Cody shouted, looking down at his brother.

Zack blinked his eyes open, wondering why he had suddenly taken Cody's place in the hospital bed. He looked around and noticed his family surrounding him along with a doctor.

"Welcome back, Zack. We almost lost you," the doctor walked over and removed the tube that was now down his throat instead of Cody's.

"What-" he coughed, "what's going on...?"

"Zack you- you shot yourself," Cody looked at him.

"N-no, there wasn't a bullet in the- you were..." he shook his head and noticed the bandages that were wrapped around him. He placed his hand up to his head and felt, pressing behind his ear; pain shot through him causing him to wince.

"Cody got shot in the shoulder, and the blow from it knocked him onto the deck with a lot of force, knocking him out cold..And you assumed he was gone, after your little spew with Oliver you wound up shooting yourself..." Kurt knelt beside him, "the bullet was lodged behind your ear, and didn't cause any damage other than the fact that you've been in a coma for the past month..."

"What's this about mom being pregnant?" he looked at his mother who was a bit shocked.

"You know?" she questioned.

"I heard you...I thought you two were talking to me."

"No honey we were telling Cody, what else did you hear?"

"Aunt Carol died...and some other things..." he turned to Cody who was silently crying, "Cody.."

"Zack.." he rushed over and hugged him gently, never wanting to let go, "Please don't ever do something like that again!" he cried.

"I wont, I promise..." he found his way to Cody's lips, kissing him softly.

Carey was taken aback and turned to Kurt, wondering why her sons were kissing so passionately. She knew a lot of family members that kissed on the lips, but she couldn't recall so much passion and desire behind one. Kurt just smiled, shaking his head.

"It's a twin thing," he joked.

"Twin thing.." Carey raised her eyebrow and looked back to her sons who were now deeper into their kiss; and if she didn't know better, she would have guessed that if she hadn't stopped them, they would have stripped down and made love on the bed. "Boys, boys!" she pulled Cody off Zack and frowned at them, "I know you two missed each other and there's been a lot going on but this isn't the time or place for...what ever you two are doing..Zack we need to talk about-"

"I'm going to get a therapist and I want Cody to go with me...Will you go with me, Codes?" Zack turned to Cody who nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Always, anything for you.." he smiled.

Zack smiled and turned to his parents, "I'm sorry...For making you worry that is..I was on the edge and well- what would I have done without my brother?"

"But what would I have done without mine..?" Cody looked at him, "Do I matter to you? At all?"

"Of course..." Zack hugged him, his eyes barely open. He could feel the tiredness, wishing to close his eyes and sleep for a while, but he fought it.

"I think we're all tired, Zack why don't you get some sleep and your brother and you can talk later when you're a little less overwhelmed," Kurt kissed his forehead and smiled, "rest up."

"You two can go home..I'll stay with Zack," Cody gripped his brothers hand as he sat in a chair.

"Alright, behave. If you need anything just call us," Carey smiled and walked from the room with Kurt by her side, "Twin thing?"

"It's a really- long- story..." Kurt laughed and left with her, the automatic doors closing behind them as they walked into the parking lot.

…

**FIN**

…**Okay, so maybe I rushed it? Got a bit confusing, ne? Oh freaking well, my story.**

**I'll do ONE more chapter, full of fun smexi stuff... ;) because we all need twincest in our lives... TWINCEST MAKES THE FANGIRL/BOY WORLD GO AROUND! ...along with yaoi and lemon ;)**

**Mmm... Twincest yaoi... ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own Suite Life on Deck/of Zack and Cody / Hannah Montana or any of the characters!**

"So I was walking down this hallway, right? Well I turned the corner and BAM I ran into Oliver."

"And explain to me again who Oliver is?"

"Kinda my ex boyfriend who went crazy and tried to kill me and Zack."

"Okay, continue."

"Alright well he was there and he just smiled at me, and was like 'hey' so naturally I responded with a smile and said 'hello.' Then he walked over to me and just hugged me gently and began stroking my hair, telling me that he loves me and I began to panic because the last time he said that he loved me he went insane."

"Then what happened?"

"Well I shoved him away, and looked back at him and there stood my brother with a hurt expression because I shoved him off of me...So I ran toward him and we hugged tightly and well our lips met and-"

"Your lips met?"

"We kissed. Yes."

"Do you hold romantic feelings toward your brother?"

"Of course I do..I think that's why Oliver was so upset...he couldn't win me when he was fighting against my brother."

"And you feel that your brother is your protector, that's why you hold these romantic feelings toward him?"

"I don't know.. Zack and I have always been close but when he ever threw himself over the edge of the ship to save me...I think that just sort of topped it all."

"Mhm...Well, let's bring your brother in now and talk together, shall we?" the psychiatrist got from his seat and opened the door, bringing Zack into the room. Zack sat on the couch beside Cody and smiled at him. "Alright, Zack, I'm just going to ask you some things. Would you like for Cody to step out of the room or are you alright with him being here?"

"I'm fine with him being in here, he's my brother," Zack pulled his feet up on the couch and waited for the questions.

"Alright, let's begin... Now, what are your feelings toward Oliver?"

Zack sighed, "I hate him. Honestly, it's a harsh word but I hate him. What he did to Cody is something I can never forgive him for..."

"And what are your feelings regarding your brother?"

"My brother? Well, he's my life."

"And do you have romantic feelings toward your brother?"

Zack and Cody blushed, "Well...I feel very strongly about that...I love him very much and I don't really see a problem with having a relationship with him..."

"Are you intimately involved?"

"Yes.." Zack looked to the floor.

"You look as though you feel ashamed, do you?"

"I feel- uncomfortable, discussing this with not only someone I don't quite know, but in front of my brother."

"I feel uncomfortable as well, I know when we discussed it with our father he was fine with it but it was just very awkward," Cody toyed with the sleeves on his sweater.

"And does your mother know?"

"Not yet. We're trying to decide on if we should break the news to her. It's odd, right? Brother's being sexually involved with each other? I don't think a mother would take that too well...But who knows, our father did."

"It's not too uncommon from what I understand, especially amongst twins. Brother's who feel secure in each other are more likely to become involved romantically, not always sexually though. Even if it's just hugging and maybe exchanging a kiss. But as far as talking to your mother about this, maybe you should try to just bring it up in casual conversation. Ask her what she thinks about twins being in a relationship with each other, just mention that you saw something about it on the computer or in a book and you wanted to hear her opinion. If she disagrees with the concept, maybe try and ask her if, metaphorically speaking, she would still love her children even if they became romantically involved."

Zack and Cody nodded and looked to each other for support. Zack smiled first, hoping his brother would feel alright with the idea.

"Sounds good," Cody looked at the psychiatrist and back at his brother who was looking around the room, becoming bored.

"Alright..Shall we move on with a different subject or would you two like to wrap it up for the day?"

"I guess we could wrap it up for now...It's been the full hour and I'm not too sure our father would like it if we stayed in longer than we had to."

"Okay, well I think I'm getting a better understanding of you two and maybe we could continue on Thursday the 18th?"

"Sounds good," Cody took the appointment card and said goodbye along with Zack.

"I don't think I like him," Zack said as they walked back to their fathers car.

"Just give it a chance," Cody hopped into the backseat while Zack climbed into the front.

"How did it go?" Kurt started the car and began driving home. After everything that had happened, Kurt had found a three bedroom home for their family to live in. Zack and Cody were sharing a room while the third bedroom was a nursery.

"Pretty good, talked a lot about me and Zack.." Cody leaned into the front seat, grabbing his fathers coffee, "We have another appointment on the 18th."

"Put my coffee back, since when do you drink that?"

"Since he found out that Starbucks coffee keeps him going all day," Zack said dully, looking out the window.

"Something wrong kid?" Kurt looked at his son then back to the road.

"Just thinking about mom.." Zack yawned and leaned his seat all the way back.

"We're debating on telling her or not."

Kurt nodded and pulled into the driveway, parking the car, "Well if you do, please don't make it traumatic."

"Of course not," Cody hopped from the car and ran inside. The entrance of the house led straight into a hallway of the house. To the right was the living room with a couch pressed against a half wall and the television mounted between two paneled windows. There were two chairs against the far right wall, plus a coffee table in the center of the room that had magazines and candles on it. Behind the half wall was the kitchen that connected to the dining room, it was small and simple, yet big enough for Cody to cook everyone dinner. The stove was a gas stove and he had a double oven beside it. When it came time for the holidays, the ovens would become very useful to Cody as he cooked many things for them. The dining room was cute and had a glass door that walked out onto a deck that led down into the backyard. Down the hall were two bedrooms on the left, and a bathroom across from them with a large closet for laundry. The master bedroom belonged to their parents and had it's own bathroom, located toward the back of the room and it was the right size for two people. The second bedroom was the nursery and was painted green, white, and yellow. It was cute with zoo animals and had pictures on the walls already. At the end of the hall was a final door that led downstairs. It wasn't quite a basement, as it was a loft. To the left at the bottom of the stairs was a bathroom that was for the twins use. On the right was where their king sized bed was located, along with a small living room type area beside it. They had a flat screen television on the wall that could be viewed from either the bed, or the couch and chair they had. A mini fridge was beside the chair and to the left of the television, nearly in front of their bed, was a sliding glass door that led into a backyard.

The family was proud of their house, especially the twins. They had practically their own apartment, and if friends were to come over, they had a place to sit and have fun.

"Zack I'm going to go change our sheets. It's been a week," Cody thumped down the stairs and unmade their bed, throwing the sheets and comforter into the hamper.

"Where's mom and Alex?" Zack flopped on the couch and flipped on the television.

"I think she's doing some shopping for Cody to make dinner and she needed to buy more diapers for Alexander," Kurt flopped beside him and listened to his second youngest child sing while he did laundry, "Your brother enjoys singing."

Zack nodded and put his feet up onto the couch, "He sings a lot. He's pretty good."

"Dad! Did you want me to put your shirt in the dryer or did you want me to hang it up?" Cody shouted.

"Hang it up! Could you iron that too?"

"Sure thing," Cody walked from the laundry room with a pile of clean clothing and set it on the floor in the living room as he began folding it.

"I need a nap," Zack got up, passing the remote to his father as he trudged down the hall to their room.

"Is he okay?" Kurt turned to Cody who looked up from his pile of clothes.

"I don't know...I'll find out when I'm done here," he lifted a pile of towels and put them in the two upstairs bathrooms, "Zack might be upset about the appointment today is all...He's only had to go to therapy like twice. Once was because he stole my report for school, then the other time was because him and Moseby were fighting a lot."

"Oh," Kurt watched his son walk around, observing his behavior. He noticed that Cody swung his hips while he walked and was very feminine about everything. He was gentle when he picked up a pile of clothes or began folding something. He looked at Cody's long, blonde hair and how it was growing quite a bit. "You need a hair cut soon."

"Yeah? I think maybe..." he toyed with his hair, "It's about shoulder length now.." he slid onto the couch beside his father and cuddled up beside him, "Thank you..."

"For what?" he wrapped his arms around Cody and kissed the top of his head.

"For accepting me and Zack..." Cody looked up to him and smiled, "I know it isn't easy for you...And it wont be easy for mom..But Zack and I need each other...Even if it wasn't something between us, it's the fact that you accept my sexuality as well and you're not afraid to hug me or anything...I've heard a lot about fathers and sons that after the son comes out of the closet the father avoids them or wont have any physical contact.."

"I know kiddo. And you're welcome, you're still my son no matter what, same with Zack," he smiled and hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead, "You two and now Alex are my world, no matter what."

"Thanks...I should go check on Zack now," he got up and smiled, straightening his shirt before walking down to his room, "Zacky?" he peeked down the steps and saw his brother laying in bed, "You alright?"

"Hm?" he turned over and looked at his brother, "I'm okay."

"You sure? You seem sad.." Cody laid down and kissed him softly.

"I'm just worried about mom is all...What if she's not understanding?" Zack nuzzled against Cody.

"She will be. If dad can accept us, mom can."

"It just seems that now that Alex is around and we're seventeen, it's not about us...And if we say something she'll have a reason for not wanting us around or something, because of him.."

Cody shook his head, "It isn't about us, Zack...It's about our family. But I don't think mom would do that, and I hardly think Alex being around will make us seem like we're not part of the family any more.." he pushed his brother onto his back and straddled his hips, "Now, cheer up before I make you."

"Make me.." he smiled and gripped Cody's hips.

"Well, I guess I might have to," Cody removed their shirts and began kissing Zack's neck. Zack groaned and ground his hips upward, feeling Cody rock against him, "Are you going to fuck me?" he smiled.

"Only if you want me to," Zack undid Cody's pants, "But I would sure like to watch you ride me for a bit..."

Cody stood up and pulled his pants off, tossing them aside. He watched Zack wiggle out of his own pants and kick them onto the floor. Cody thought about getting up and locking the door, or even closing the blinds on the glass door that was currently behind him, but he shrugged it off and grabbed a bottle of lube from their nightstand. He poured the liquid onto Zack's erection before rubbing it around with his hand.

"Oh, Codes.." Zack sighed, closing his eyes, "Hurry up."

Cody took his lube covered hand and twirled his fingers around, inserting two of them inside of himself. He moaned quietly and thrust his fingers up and down, causing himself to nearly collapse on Zack.

"Now, Cody.." Zack grabbed his hips and pulled him forward, eager to have him sit down on his cock.

Cody nodded and whimpered as he removed his fingers, replacing them with Zack. He bounced slowly at first, picking up speed as Zack thrust upwards. Zack watched his brother ride him, enjoying the way his hips rolled against him. He ran his hands on Cody's flat stomach and curvy sides, feeling that shape that had become accustom to him. He would dream of the younger boy, not so much sex dreams as just his beautiful body. The way it moved, the way it looked, the color and the softness..Zack had never been with a girl, but he was sure that Cody was better than any girl he had dreamed about being with. Zack loved everything about Cody, his long blonde hair, his blueish green eyes, his long dark eyelashes, his perfectly pink lips...

Zack's thoughts were interrupted when he let out a moan, realizing that thinking about his brother so much while having sex with him was driving him absolutely insane. Cody was just about in his own world, gasping Zack's name as he rode faster and harder. Zack could tell that Cody's prostate was getting hit every time he slammed down on his cock. Cody dug his nails into Zack's shoulders, nearing his breaking point.

"Codes..." Zack sat up, pulling his lips to Cody's as he did so. He kissed him hard and wound up turning them over so he was on top.

"Harder..." Cody moaned and wrapped his legs around Zack who was thrusting into him deeply, "Zacky!" Cody gripped his back and rocked his hips.

"Fuck...I'm coming.." Zack held onto Cody's hips, looking down at him as he kept thrusting harder, "Say something..." he whispered, not wanting Cody to be so quiet while he was trying to get them to finish.

"M-more...Nng...Faster..." Cody rocked his hips quickly, "I'm coming...Zacky, make me come!" he ran his fingers through his brothers blonde hair and pulled their lips together, "Come in me.." he whispered into his ear.

Zack groaned and shuttered, coming inside of Cody. He listened to the boy moan loudly as he came at the same time, feeling him tighten around his cock. Zack laid down with his brother and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

Cody looked to his brother, noticing the tears that were welling up in his eyes, "Zacky what's wrong?" he reached over and brushed the hair from his face.

"I'm just so glad I have you..." he sniffled and blinked, a few tears falling onto his pillow.

"I'm glad I have you too..." Cody kissed him softly and wiped his tears away, "But why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so lucky I have you..." he smiled and cuddled Cody closely.

Cody smiled and sat up, "Well, we're both lucky...But I need to go see if mom is back with food now," he got off the bed and pulled on his clothing and kissed his brother on the forehead before climbing up the stairs.

Zack sighed and covered up and relaxed on the bed, thinking of his brother and what he might be cooking for dinner. He sat up, unable to relax any further, and pulled on some sweats. He ran up the stairs and pushed the door open, seeing his father bouncing around with Alex in his arms. He walked over and looked at his baby brother, seeing that he had just stopped crying.

"Is he okay?"

"Just sleepy is all," Kurt handed him to Zack and watched how naturally he held his brother, "So when do you plan on having kids of your own?" Kurt laughed and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a soda.

"That's up to C-," he looked at his mother who was standing beside his brother, trying to help with dinner, "It's up to whoever I spend my life with..." he frowned and handed Alex back to his father before walking up behind Cody and wrapping his arms around him. He placed his head on Cody's shoulder and watched him stir a pot of sauce.

"Hey Zack," Carey patted her oldest sons head.

"Hi mommy."

"How was therapy today?"

"Fine," Zack let go of his brother so he could finish cooking.

"So, mom...Could I ask you something? You too dad," Cody turned around and poured his sauce over some chicken.

"Sure, anything," Carey said.

"Shoot," Kurt sipped his soda.

"I was reading online about twins and there was this book that came up, and a few articles. Well it was about twins being uhm..well, I guess romantic with each other?"

"Romantic?" Carey asked as she grabbed four plates from the cupboard, "As in sex?"

"Yeah, and it said that it's not uncommon amongst twins...What do you think?"

"You mean twincest? I've heard of it, didn't think much of it. Why? Where are you going with this?" she began setting the table as Cody placed the food in the center.

"I was just wondering what you thought of it..."

"I don't see anything really wrong with it, I don't suppose I would support it fully, but if you and Zack just happened to be one of those sets of twins, you're still my children and I'd love you no matter what," she hugged Cody and kissed the top of his head before walking back into the kitchen with him.

"Would you be afraid of it effecting Alex?" Cody grabbed a pitcher of water and a bowl of salad, setting them on the table.

"No, I don't suppose I would."

Cody nodded and sat down beside his brother while his parents sat across from them with Alex at Kurt's side. Cody served the food while they all began eating. Carey turned to Kurt and looked at him questioningly, wondering why her son would bring up such a subject. Kurt sighed and turned to Cody and Zack.

"Boys, I think you need to say something.."

Zack looked down at his food while Cody tried to find the right words to say, "Mom, dad already knows...And well, we think that as our mother you should know that I wasn't just questioning those things for no reason."

"I kinda figured..." Carey set her fork down and dabbed the corner of her mouth with her napkin, "You and your brother have always been close, sometimes too close...I would get up in the morning to find you two in bed together and think nothing of it...but as you got older I couldn't help but think maybe..You two have your own lives and I wont tell you what to do...But what I want to know is why you are so accepting of this?" she turned to Kurt.

"They're my children..I love them no matter what happens."

Carey nodded and looked at Zack who was still looking at his plate of food, not touching it, "Honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." he stood from his seat and left the room, walking down the hall and slamming the door to his and Cody's room. He began crying halfway down the hallway and was in full blown tears by the time he got down the stairs.

"Zack?" Cody ran down to their room and over to him, "What's wrong?"

"I..I didn't want mom to know, Cody, I didn't..."

"But she's fine with-"

"-I just really didn't want her to know! Dad knows! Isn't that enough? Now it just really...feels awkward..." Zack wiped his eyes and looked to the stairs as his father came down.

"Zachary?" he walked over and sat on the bed beside his son, "What's wrong kid?"

"I just...Mom doesn't..."

"Mom understands, she told you that," Kurt pulled Zack into his lap, "You two mean the world to us, and we wont say anything to anyone, unless you want us to. We wont even say anything around the house or to you, or to each other if you don't want us to.."

"Okay.." Zack suddenly felt like a little kid again, sitting in his fathers lap after crying.

"Want me to bring your dinner down here?" Kurt smiled.

"I'm not hungry...I think I'm just gonna go for a walk, okay?"

"Sure thing kid, come on Cody," Kurt put Zack on the bed and kissed his forehead before walking back upstairs.

"I'm sorry...I should have told her with you..." Cody looked to the floor, "I hate seeing you cry...Was it really that important to you...?"

"It's fine Codes, I guess it's just a touchy subject for me..."

Cody nodded, "Is it because you feel it's wrong for us to-"

"-No, no no.." Zack shook his head, "I just don't want mom to feel that, well, we're different or something..."

"Okay.." Cody kissed Zack softly before turning to go back upstairs, "Are you sure you aren't hungry?"

"I'm sure.."

"I'll wrap your food up for you and put it in the microwave," he started up the steps, "So that you can heat it up when you're hungry at midnight," he smiled to himself.

"Is he alright?" Carey looked at Cody while she held Alex.

"Yeah, I suppose..." Cody sat down and finished his plate of food, "I think he's just worried that you really feel that it's wrong.."

"It is wrong, Cody, but I love my children," Carey watched as Kurt cleared the table, "I'm sure it's not easy for you two...especially after everything that happened." Cody nodded and began helping his father with dishes, "So do you ever think about 'you know who'..?"

Cody paused in his dish washing, "Sometimes..."

"Your court date is soon.." Kurt took the plate from his hand and dried it off.

"I don't want to go..."

"Why not?"

"I don't want him to go to jail.."

"Cody he tried to kill you, he's-"

"-I know.." Cody leaned on the counter.

…

"...not guilty by reason of insanity, sentenced to a mental health institution until dismissed and no longer considered a threat to the general public. Court adjourned," the judge closed the court case and dismissed the jury.

Cody watched as Oliver was escorted from the room, their eyes met and Cody could see the fear that was within the older boy. Zack took hold of Cody and left the room with him.

"Are you alright Codes?" Zack asked.

"I'm fine.." he watched Oliver stand with his parents, silent tears running down his face, "Oliver.." he whispered, wanting to run over and hug the boy. Cody knew that somewhere inside, Oliver was still the sweet boy he had come to love, and that he deserved to live a normal teenage life.

"Cody?" Kurt nudged his son, "Are you ready to go?"

"No.."

Kurt followed Cody's gaze and noticed that he was watching Oliver cry, "You can go talk to him, you know.."

"I don't think Zack would like that..."

"I'm okay with it, just...don't get too friendly..." Zack leaned on the wall and folded his arms across his chest.

Cody nodded and began walking over toward Oliver, "H-hi.."

"Hi.." Oliver whispered, looking to the floor, "I'm, sorry..." he wiped his eyes and looked at the young blonde before him.

"I know.." Cody opened his arms and hugged Oliver, "I'm sure things will work out and get better...I never wanted any of this to happen.."

"I never wanted this to happen either..." Oliver sniffled and buried his face in Cody's neck, "Will you visit me?"

"Of course..." Cody smiled and contemplated kissing the boy.

"Well...I-I have to go.." Oliver frowned.

"I missed you...But, I'll visit.." Cody smiled and gave in, giving Oliver a quick peck before leaving.

"Bye..." Oliver whispered.

Zack gripped Cody's hand and looked over his shoulder at Oliver who shyly waved at him. Zack turned without a response hopped into his car with Cody and Kurt. Zack started the engine and began driving, looking at the time.

"Doctor Vansini said that we should stop over after the court meeting..He didn't have anything for today, so he has room for us," Zack turned down a few streets, heading toward their psychiatrists office.

"Okay," Cody nodded and turned to his father who was in the back, "Do you mind? You can take the car and come back when we call you.."

"I don't mind, I'll just hang out for a while."

Zack had recently purchased a car for him and Cody. The younger twin didn't currently have a job, but Zack had begun working at the Tipton as a luggage carrier and a valet. The car was, naturally, a convertible; a dark blue mustang. He could afford the insurance, even though it was around $2,000 per year, and his father had offered to help with monthly car payments until Cody got a job. Cody's first reaction to the car was negative, but after he got behind the wheel and drove around Boston, he was thrilled; driving came so naturally when you were in something that looked (or was) big and expensive.

Zack stopped the car in front of a brown building with steps that led up to the front door. He parallel parked the car and handed his father the keys.

"Careful with her," he joked and ran up to the door with Cody behind him, "See you in about an hour!"

"Alright!" Kurt hopped into the front.

Cody knocked on the office door and waited for an answer, "Come in!" a voice shouted from behind the door.

The twins walked in together, hand in hand. They looked around and found their psychiatrist in a small kitchen, cleaning up after a meal.

"Ah, Zack, Cody..How did things go today?" he turned on a teapot and got down three cups. His office was also his home, so patients would feel very comfortable when they were invited in to his living room or into the dining area for a cup of tea.

"Pretty good," Zack sat down, making himself at home. After seeing the psychiatrist for so long, he was comfortable with the experience. "Oliver isn't going to jail.."

"And, you wanted him to, correct?" he poured the tea water and set two cups in front of the twins.

"Yeah, I did...But Cody doesn't so I'm not going to complain or argue," he smiled and dropped a bunch of sugar into his cup.

"So you're very understanding of your brothers feelings, correct?"

"Yeah, I want what he wants."

"Zack's always been very good with giving me what I want...I don't even have to ask, he just does things...I know this is hard for him, but it's hard for me too...I just don't think he deserves something like that- as much as he hurt me and my family. I do believe that something was wrong with him. I spoke with his friends from back home, Miley and Lily; they told me how Oliver was always very with it and was a really good kid and this isn't like him at all...Of course they hold a lot of anger toward me, feeling that I drove him to insanity and now he's going to a mental institution because of me...But they can't do much because I have dirt on them and could put them into a bind."

"Dirt on them?" Zack asked.

"Mhm," Cody sipped his tea, "Obvious stuff, but apparently people are so oblivious to the fact that she's not who she says she is..I mean, I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"About her being-"

"-you know?"

"Of course I do. There aren't too many people who look like that..and when you meet one of them and then meet the other it's a little obvious...The people she hangs around must be drinking some bad water if they're too stupid to tell who she really is."

"I'm lost," the psychiatrist shook his head, "Who are we talking about?"

"Okay you're my psychiatrist so you can't say anything because it's confidential...But this girl Miley, who happens to be Oliver's best friend, is Hannah Montana, and her friend Lily is Lola, and Oliver is Mike..."

"Do you two do this a lot? Continue a conversation about something that no one else knows anything about except for you two?"

"I swear, it's a twin thing," Zack laughed and leaned back in his chair, "But yeah, we do it a lot...He'll say something, I'll automatically know what it is."

"Uh-huh...Well, tell me more about what happened?"

"I went over to Oliver and hugged him, and we apologized to each other...Plus I told him I would come visit him..."

"...And you kissed him.." Zack looked at his tea.

"You kissed him?"

"It was just a friendly kiss.."

"Do you feel as though you've let him down? So you need to make up for it by giving him affection?"

"No, I don't feel that way..Well, in a sense; but I'm with Zack and I don't need Oliver to be happy- I just want to be sure that _he's _happy..."

"But by making sure that he's happy, you're making yourself happy; because unless you see him happy you're not."

"I'm happy, plenty happy."

"Mhm..Zack are you happy?"

Zack looked up and looked at Cody, "I'm happy...I'm in love.."

"Okay," he paused, "Is there anything you two wanted to talk about today? Other than court?"

"Not really.." Cody finished his tea.

"I wanted to talk about our relationship.." Zack looked at his brother.

"What about it?" Cody began feeling afraid; afraid that Zack thought this was all wrong and even though they loved each other they shouldn't be together, shouldn't be doing the things they were, shouldn't-

"-I guess I just wanted to see if there was someway that I could be comfortable again with holding Cody in my arms, not only as a lover, but as a brother, in front of mom and dad without it feeling awkward..."

Cody let out a huge sigh and relaxed in his chair.

"Awkward you say? Well in all honesty I've never had to deal with something like this, to brothers who are also lovers trying to feel comfortable around their parents? Just be yourselves- I'm sure after a while it wont be that awkward..Your parents are accepting of this, you should be grateful for that and take advantage of it...Though I don't suggest groping on the couch," he laughed.

Zack smiled and looked at his brother who appeared as if he were having a panic attack, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry...I just thought, well, never mind," he smiled and stood up, "We'll go home and try that."

"If you need anything, I'm only a phone call or an email away," he patted the twins on the back and walked them to the door, "Tell your parents I said hello and congrats on your new brother."

"Sure thing," Zack pulled Cody from the building and waved, "Thanks!"

Once they were home, Zack cautiously sat on the couch and pulled Cody into his lap. He smiled as his younger twin relaxed and leaned backwards into his hold, sighing cutely as he did so. Zack kept his arms around Cody's hips, not wanting to let him go.

"I'm home!" the door slammed open and shut, "Zack? Cody? I bought steak for dinner," Carey walked into the living room and held a bag up to Cody, "Steak, steak!" she smiled, "You two behaving?"

"Yes mommy," Cody turned sideways in Zack's lap, snuggling closer to him.

"Alright, well, I'll put this in the fridge," she walked into the kitchen and looked over the counter and wall, "I think this is the first time I've seen you two hug since you told me..."

"He's still my brother, mom..." Zack looked up at her.

"I know, I know...I'm just glad that you're feeling more comfortable around the house...How did today go?"

"Fine," Zack yawned and laid down on the couch with Cody in his arms, on top of him, "We just saw Dr. Vansini.."

"That's good," she walked into the other room, flopping in a chair.

Cody pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and covered him and Zack with it, keeping them warm. He looked to his mother and smiled, seeing that she was watching how the twins were interacting.

"So Cody, have you thought about college?"

"Only all the time.." he joked and rested his head on Zack's chest, closing his eyes, "Still deciding on a major..Might go for business and culinary arts."

"That sounds good, then you can open your own store."

"I-," Cody found himself being interrupted by a snort from his brother who had fallen asleep. He giggled and looked up to his mother who was also giggling, "I would love to open my own store.."

Carey nodded and picked Alex up from his playpen, bouncing him gently in her lap, "May I ask you something, Cody?"

"Sure."

"Do you and Zack have... relations?"

"Mom!" he blushed.

"Well I just want to be sure that you two are being safe is all!"

"..Yes, we are...but..well.." he blushed deeper and looked away, "I've only been with Oliver and Zack..."

"But are you using condoms?"

"Mom..."

"Cody..."

"No we aren't, we just have sex.." he found himself getting frustrated with his mother.

"Okay..." she nodded and looked down to her youngest son who was eyeballing the room.

"..Sorry..for yelling.." he got up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cookbook and deciding on what to make with the steak his mother bought.

"It's fine, sweetie..It's a tough subject for all of us...no matter how hard we all try and hide it," she half smiled and brushed the blonde hair from Alex's face. Even if the infant was only a few months old, his hair was quite long and he already resembled his older siblings.

"So inside, you're not alright with this... is that what you're saying?"

"No, no...I'm fine with it, Cody. I just don't want you two to ruin your friendship and the fact that you're brothers...You've always been so close.."

…

"Hold still!" Zack giggled as he rolled around in bed with Cody. They had just begun a tickle fight, and Zack was currently winning as he straddled his brothers hips, holding him down on the bed. The younger screamed and giggled as Zack ran his hands and fingers all over, feeling his most sensitive spots.

Zack finally let his brother go and smiled down at him, seeing that he was flushed and exhausted from laughing so much. They turned and looked at the time, noticing that it was about one in the morning. Zack looked to the sliding glass doors that they had yet to pull the blinds on and saw that the full moon was brightening up the entire room as it bounced off the layer of snow on the ground.

"Wanna make love?" he suggested.

"I'm sleepy..." Cody whined as Zack began kissing his neck.

"I am too..but I want you.." he spread Cody's legs apart and removed his pajama bottoms. He smiled at the view and moved in, taking Cody in his mouth, causing the boy to moan quietly.

Zack slowly bobbed his head up and down, causing his brother to mew from the pleasure that he was receiving between his legs. He gasped and bucked his hips slowly as Zack fondled him, running his fingers in sensitive areas. Cody felt Zack circle a finger around his entrance.

"I'm so tired..." he whined as Zack slid his finger into Cody, thrusting it slowly.

"I know babe..." he took the boy back into his mouth and licked around, causing him to moan again.

"N-nng..." Cody spread his legs wider, wishing his brother would stop messing around and just get to the point, "Z-Zack.."

Zack inserted another finger, searching for his brothers sweet spot. He found it quickly, causing his brother to scream quietly and arch his back. Zack smirked and thrust his fingers deeper, pressing them firmly against his spot.

"Zacky! Ahh! More!" he ran his fingers in his hair, moaning as Zack kept teasing his backside.

"Want it?" Zack thrust his fingers faster, causing his brother to thrash around on the bed.

"More! More! Fuck me! Ahhh!" he screamed and arched his back again, coming hard. His legs shook as his come shot onto his stomach, leaving a sticky mess.

"Wow.." Zack smiled and watched his brother, knowing that if his fingers could cause the boy to have such an intense orgasm, his cock would have a bigger effect. "Maybe some night you and I could try something that will let us go all night..."

"All night?" he spread his legs wider and wrapped them around Zack's waist, "I can hardly go twice."

"I know, but if you're on something maybe we can fuck all night long..." he slammed himself into Cody, causing him to gasp, "Because I love fucking you senseless," he thrust hard and watched his brother moan and scream underneath him.

"More..." he begged as Zack kept pounding into him, "Oh!" Cody bucked his hips, "Right there! Nng.." he sat up slightly and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck as he tried to ride him.

"You're really eager...I guess you weren't too tired to have sex after all?"

"I just really love your cock when it's in me.." Cody smiled.

"You're being so hot.." Zack groaned and toyed with his brothers hair as he kept thrusting into him.

"Mm..." Cody closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Zack.

Zack moved harder, causing his brother to scream and rake his nails across his back, "Let's do this some other way."

"How?" Cody questioned but better understood when his brother removed him from his lap and stood up with him, bending him over the edge of the bed.

"From behind.." Zack pushed back into him and listened to his brother's pants as they moved together. Zack loved looking at his brother while they had sex, he needed to know that he was receiving enough pleasure; but when he would turn Cody over and give it to him from behind, he loved holding onto his slender hips and watching as he slid in and out of him. "Your body is so hot.." Zack ran his hand up Cody's back, tracing his spine with his fingers.

"I'm...I'm coming soon..." Cody turned to look behind him, seeing that his brother was focused on his body.

"Where do you want me to come?"

"On me..." Cody moaned and felt himself nearing his peak, "Almost.."

"Codes..." Zack reached around and gripped his brother's erection, pumping it quickly in his fist.

"Zack! N-no..." he whined and squeezed around his brother as he came with a loud cry.

"Fuck!" Zack pulled out of his brother as Cody turned around, sliding onto his knees. Cody quickly took Zack into his hand and jerked his wrist as he tried to make his brother come. Zack ran his fingers in Cody's hair, groaning as he came, shooting it onto his brother's porcelain face and chest.

"Mm.." Cody closed his eyes.

"Oh.." Zack smiled and sunk to the floor in front of Cody, kissing the boy before him. He ran his tongue across his brothers face and chest, cleaning him off slightly. "How was it?"

"Why do you always ask that?" Cody grabbed a baby wipe from beside the bed and wiped himself off, "Amazing as usual..." he tossed the wipe into the trash.

"I love that you let me come on your face..." Zack laughed and stood up, laying his brother in bed.

"It's something that turns you on...why not?" he smiled and cuddled close to Zack.

"So does giving it to you from behind," he smirked and rubbed Cody's back.

"Go to sleep," Cody relaxed and shut his eyes.

"Yes sir."

A loud knock on the top of the basement stairs caused Cody to jolt awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and watched as his father trudged down the stairs, "Morning."

"Hey dad," he sat up and allowed the blankets to fall to his waist, showing his bare torso, "What's up?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to go to breakfast with me."

Cody yawned and looked at the clock, stretching his arms into the air and squeaking, "I guess that sounds good.." he threw himself from the bed and looked down, realizing his nakedness. A blush shot across his cheeks as he quickly covered himself up, "Oops.."

Kurt laughed and waved it off, "It's nothing I haven't seen before.." he pointed out the bruises on Cody's hips, "Those, however, are new to me on a boy."

Cody blushed deeper and looked away, "Zack likes to bite.."

"He bites your hips?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as he leaned on the stairs, watching Cody pull some clothing on.

"Yeah, it's kinda his thing," Cody pulled on a hoodie and shoes, thudding up the stairs with his father, "Any reason we're not bringing Zack?"

"Just a you and me kinda day," Kurt smiled and wrapped his arm around Cody as they walked down the street to find a diner.

Kurt smiled at Cody's messy hair, remembering that the young boy never used to leave the house without a shower and doing his hair; but lately he had been careless and couldn't give the time of day to care for his hair. Kurt smiled and messed up his hair even more and laughed as Cody pouted.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah.." Cody smiled and opened the door to a diner, walking over and sitting at the counter.

Kurt ordered two cups of coffee and kept his arm around Cody as they looked over a menu, "What are you having?"

"I think eggs and maybe...hash browns."

Kurt nodded and let Cody order what he wanted and waited until he was finished eating before he cleared his throat to talk. "Your mother and I, well, we got talking and think that you shouldn't go visit Oliver..."

"Why? I promised him.."

"I know you did Cody but I don't want anything happening to you...So many things have happened within the last two years it's scary..I don't want to lose you, you're still my baby.."

"Daddy..." Cody blushed at his father's words and buried his face in his chest while Kurt hugged him.

"Zack loves you too, and I'm sure he's not too happy about you still wanting to stay friends with him..." Kurt placed money on the counter and walked Cody from the diner, "Do you understand?"

"I know dad..." Cody looked up at the falling snow. The white flakes stuck to his blonde hair and melted, leaving it slightly wet, "I just hate losing friends..."

"I know hon, it's hard... But we all lose friends, and I know you've lost a lot of them along the way... Why do you feel that you need to keep this friend?"

"I just...want to help him.." Cody looked to the ground and kept walking, his father directing where they were headed.

Cody and his father walked to the park and sat on a semi-dry bench. Kurt looked at his son and saw tears falling from his eyes.

"I know it's hard for you, but you have Zack and you have me," Kurt took Cody's face in his hands and wiped his tears off, "I love you and I don't want anything else to happen to you. I worry..." he leaned in and placed his lips on Cody's forehead and smiled at him, "Understood?"

"Yes daddy.." Cody looked away, "I love you too.." he flung his arms around Kurt and pressed his face into his neck.

Kurt rubbed his back and held Cody as close as he could, letting out a sigh of relief.

…

**Okay, I see Kurt and Carey as very caring parents... I think, if I were in their position, that I would be accepting of my children... ne? I mean.. if I support twincest (of course I do) I think I would be okay with it... After all ;) I myself, am a twin ^-^ teehee!**

**And well I really like Kurt, so I like it when he bonds with the twins, either together or individually...**

**So two new ideas, one for this story … I want to do something like... with Alex when he's older (teenager)... and Well, I wanted to do a new story with .. (okay some of you might find this WRONG but how wrong can it be if we're doing twincest?) I wanted to try a... Zack x Cody x Kurt fanfic... DON'T KILL ME! -hides- o.o**

**Ehhh?**


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own Suite Life on Deck/of Zack and Cody/Hannah Montana or any of the characters!**

You know you're in love when you'll do anything for the person you're with. But what if that person is also your twin? Well that just means you'll do even more...Well, in Zack's case, he'd jump in front of a bus, or a bullet, to save his brother and make him happy.

"Zacky!" Cody swung into their bedroom, flopping onto their large bed, "I could really use a massage..." he smiled cutely.

"A massage? I'm not sure how to give one..." Zack pulled Cody into his lap and rubbed his shoulders, "But I could try."

"Mm.." Cody relaxed and leaned backwards onto his brother, "We should have sex tonight.."

"We should, should we?" Zack slid his hands down Cody's sides and held onto his waist, "I think I'd like that.."

Cody smiled and pushed away from Zack, standing up. He ran his hands down his own body, shaking his hips slightly as he attempted a strip tease. It was a poorly done one, but it satisfied Zack. He watched as Cody slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting it slide off his shoulders and finally onto the floor. The younger boy hooked his thumbs into his pants and wiggled them down slightly, leaving them far below where people normally kept their pants. Zack whistled as Cody undid his pants and slowly removed them, standing only in his underwear.

"Cute.." Zack smiled, looking at how tightly Cody's underwear hugged his hips and contained his slowly growing bulge.

Cody spun around and shook his backside, carefully pulling off his underwear to reveal his perfectly rounded bottom. Zack reached out and cupped his backside, rubbing slowly as he admired his brother's body.

"Zack!" said boy jumped at hearing his fathers voice.

"What? Kinda busy!"

"You just got a phone call asking if you can come in tonight!"

Zack groaned and spun his brother around, hugging him around his waist, "I'll say I'm sick.."

"..We need the money."

"I know, but I want you so bad..." he kissed along Cody's hips, nipping gently as he did so.

Cody moaned quietly and ran his fingers in his brothers blonde locks, "Suck me off."

"Hm?" Zack looked up at his younger twin, "Really?"

Cody nodded and watched as his brother took him into his mouth, sucking slowly. Cody groaned and bucked his hips gently as Zack bobbed his head back and forth.

"Zacky.." Cody closed his eyes and moaned, "Stop.." he pushed his brother away and hissed at the cold air as it hit his erection.

"What's wrong?"

"I need it.."

Zack nodded and stood up, removing his clothing before laying Cody on the bed. He laid at his side and kissed him passionately as he gently slid his fingers in and out of him. Cody moaned quietly and wound his fingers in Zack's hair, kissing him deeper. The older blonde removed his fingers and slowly got between Cody's legs, inserting himself. Cody spread his legs and relaxed as Zack moved slowly, kissing his neck and whispering sweet words to him. Cody noticed that Zack's behavior was strange tonight; he was being gentle and simply letting their bodies **twin**e together in a heated passion. It wasn't their normal sloppy sex that occurred, it was true love and needed pleasure. Zack looked at Cody who was caught up in euphoria as he kept thrusting slowly. The younger twin gasped and found himself nearing an intense orgasm. His legs shook as he felt Zack thrust against his prostate, causing him to moan softly into his brothers ear. Zack ran his hands on Cody's body, still kissing his neck and lips as he did so. He picked up speed a bit, finally coming inside of his brother while Cody reached his own orgasm.

Zack sighed and kissed Cody again, laying beside him. Cody whined and flung himself on top of Zack, laying his head on his chest.

"I love you, Cody.." Zack stroked his hair and began falling asleep.

"I love you too, Zacky," he smiled and looked up at his brother, placing a kiss on his pink lips.

…

A year had gone by since Oliver had basically lost his mind; driving him to nearly killing one boy he had come to love and another he had come to despise. The two boys were twins, inevitably, the bond between two brothers was too strong for someone to shove their way into the middle. But as one thing led to another, the twins were now intimately involved. Oliver was currently in a mental institution, recovering and figuring out what was wrong with his brain to drive him to the point of insanity.

"Zack!" Cody ran into the room, sliding on his socks.

"What's up bro?"

"Your letter for college came in.." he handed the white envelope over and sat beside his brother.

The boys were now old enough for college, and after everything that happened- Zack turned himself around for the sake of just wanting to be with his brother and smarten up a bit. He nervously took the letter and read the front of the envelope. It was from the University of Massachusetts, nearly all the way across the state from where they currently were. He slowly tore open the top of the letter and pulled out the paper inside. He let out a sigh, knowing that after he and his brother decided to meet halfway for a college, this was his last hope. He didn't quite want to attend a community college, even though there was no problem with it for him- it was cheaper and more social; but for Cody, he wanted his brother to go somewhere he could call a university, if only to say that he actually went to one. Zack was sure if he could get good grades at any college, he could transfer to a bigger one with his brother- but that would require a lot of studying and hard work.

"Here it goes..." he unfolded the letter and read the beginning aloud, "Dear Zachary Martin, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to UMASS in Amherst Massachusetts. Below are our listed dates for orientation and student sign ups for classes. Please feel free to stop by and join one of our tour groups and sit with us for refreshments after a short seminar regarding your enrollment at UMASS. Thank you for your interest, and thank you for choosing our school," he smiled and turned to his brother who was also smiling.

"Oh Zack!" he flung his arms around his brother, hugging him tightly, "We can be room mates too! I requested a family room and included your name on the list!" he smiled.

"Neat. Look at this," he pointed to a paragraph, "Our school offers paid student internships, allowing students to work on campus in either our stores, front desk, behind the scenes, or one of our many other locations. Students receive $800 in financial aid per semester for working at the college. The money we offer to students can go toward books, classes, dorm payments, or personal expenses."

"Awesome," Cody shoved the letter aside, "Let's celebrate," he straddled his brothers hips, kissing him gently.

Zack placed his hands on Cody's hips, rocking upward to gain some friction between them. Cody smiled as his brother began laying him on the couch and kissing down his neck.

"Ack! Ody!" a small voice called from the other room.

Zack sat up and looked at Cody, frowning, "Your brother is up."

"He's your brother too," Cody got up and walked into the bedroom that was beside their parents' room. He wandered over to the crib that was on the far right wall and saw his grinning younger brother. Alex had grown quite a bit and was now about a year and a half. He could walk and throw out a few words here and there, but he mostly listened and interacted with his brothers. The toddler had blonde hair and was identical to Zack and Cody, if he didn't already pass as their brother, he could pass as one of their sons. "Hey kiddo," he lifted his brother up and walked into the living room with him.

"Mom?" he looked around and frowned, grabbing onto Cody's hair.

"She's at work. Dad's at work too," he set him on the couch beside Zack and walked into the kitchen, "Hungry?"

"Yea!" he grinned and looked at Zack who stuck his tongue out, causing the youngest brother to laugh.

"Let's have pasta and tomatoes.." Cody grabbed a box of pasta and a can of whole tomatoes.

"Have a good nap?" Zack pulled his brother into his lap and smiled as he nodded and babbled on about something that only he could understand. Zack laughed and watched as Alex hopped down and grabbed one of his many toys, offering it to Zack, "My turn to play?" he reached out to take the toy, but it was snatched away while Alex giggled and ran, "Come back here!" he got up and chased after him.

"Careful..." Cody warned.

"Airful!" Alex ran into the kitchen and stopped at the fridge.

Zack picked him up, grabbing a sippy cup of juice for him, "He kinda makes me want a kid..."

"Lots of responsibility."

"I know," Zack set Alex back down as he squirmed around, "I just...well maybe someday."

"Maybe, but you just got accepted into college...No time for a baby now," Cody drained the pasta and added tomatoes to it.

Zack whined and grabbed two regular bowls and one plastic one, allowing Cody to fill them up with the pasta. Alex was placed into his highchair while Cody watched over him so he wouldn't choke on his food.

"What did you pick for your major?" Cody looked up at Zack.

"Criminal Justice..."

"So, you're going to be...?"

"A police officer or something.."

Cody smiled, "Sexy...man in uniform.."

Zack burst out laughing, causing their younger brother to laugh as well; not that he knew what he was laughing at, however.

"Ack?" Alex reached across the table and whined.

"What's wrong?"

He pouted and tried to remove himself from his highchair, finished with his lunch.

"Okay," Zack got up and lifted him out, setting him on the floor.

"I'm home," Kurt stepped into the house and peeked through the kitchen into the dining room, "How was he?"

"He slept most of the time, and we just finished lunch," Cody got up and hugged his father who was now by his side.

"Daddy.." Alex hugged his legs and smiled up at him.

"He reminds me of you two," Kurt looked between the twins and Alex, "I'd like to have another.." he laughed, "Your mother wants a girl."

"So you're going to keep trying until you get a girl?" Zack laughed, "Have fun with that..."

"As much as it pains us, your mother and I are getting up there in years and well, we're afraid that pretty soon she wont be able to have anymore children.."

"Should have had some when you were younger," Zack smirked.

"We had you two to deal with."

"And now you want another one to pair up with Alex? Should have tried for twins...And what if it's another boy?"

"Then we'll have another boy."

"So you're serious?" Cody looked at his father and then at Alex, "I'm sure he'd like someone around his own age to play with..."

"Your mother and I have been talking it over quite a bit the last few months.." Kurt walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Well, Zack has some good news too, dad," Cody placed himself in a chair and folded his legs, smiling.

"I got accepted into college," Zack showed him the letter and grinned.

"Whoa, really?" he took the paper and read it over, "That's wonderful, congrats."

Cody watched as Alex took the paper and pretended to read it, "Yay!" he clapped and threw the paper at Zack who smiled.

"Cody and I will be home for holidays, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, and summer breaks.."

"Don't forget spring break," Cody said.

"I thought we'd go to Key West," Zack laughed.

"Well, you've got until January with us. That's when the spring semester starts...even if that is odd."

Cody grabbed his laptop from the coffee table and opened it, checking the schools website, "I still think I want business..Zack's going for criminal justice or something like that."

"I'd like to be a cop or a detective.."

"That's cool..So when can I expect some grandchildren?"

"Dad you just had a son a little over a year ago, and you're trying for another child...I think it would be weird.." Zack put his feet up and watched as Alex attempted to type on Cody's computer.

"Yeah but I'm not taking care of my grandchildren," Kurt smiled.

"Grandchildren?" Carey said as she walked into the house in the middle of the conversation, "No grandchildren yet."

"That's what I'm saying," Zack leaned back in his seat.

"That's funny, Zack, considering about an hour ago you said you've love to have a child of your own..."

"Yeah but not if mom and dad have Alex and are working on another. Got any names yet?"

Carey frowned, "You told them?"

"Of course I did, they're leaving for college in less than a month!"

Carey sighed then perked up, "Wait, what? College?"

"Your oldest here got accepted to UMASS."

"My babies are all grown up!" she swooped over and hugged Zack.

Zack shook his head and wiggled from her grasp, "We'll celebrate later, Cody and I are going out for a bit and wont be back until late."

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to the movies then dinner together, we'll be back later- there are some already made dinners in the freezer and Alex has food in the cupboard above the sink," Cody grabbed his jacket and waved goodbye with Zack as they slid out the door and hopped into their car, "Wasn't all a lie," he looked at Zack and smiled as Zack started the car and pulled out into traffic.

Cody gripped Zack's hand as they walked through the mall, looking for Christmas gifts. The mall was crowded with people that were also doing some last minute shopping. It was only a week until Christmas and Zack and Cody hadn't even thought about getting anything for their family. Cody's main priority was finding something for his boyfriend, and younger brother. His parents could deal with something simple. Zack was picky, yet he wasn't picky in the same sense. Alex, however, was still a baby and could use some toys and clothing. So, Cody first pulled Zack into a store filled with products for babies and young children. He looked around and found stuffed animals, outfits, and various other toys to buy for his brother.

"Seems like you're more focused on him than me," Zack hugged him from behind and pressed his lips against his neck, smiling.

"He's my younger brother, Zack."

"But I'm your boyfriend.." Zack smiled again and held Cody's waist, swaying to the Christmas music that played through the mall.

"You'll get something special," Cody pushed his brother away and paid for the things he'd found.

"Hmm...special..." Zack smiled, walking his brother from the store, "I think sex is in store..." Zack rubbed Cody's back as they walked through the mall.

"No sex, present shopping," Cody took his bags and walked into another store, looking around.

"Okay well, while you shop for me, I'll shop for you-" Zack pulled on his brother and kissed him, smiling, "Catch you on the flip side!" he waved out the door and wandered the mall.

Cody smiled and went about his business, wondering what he should get his brother. He looked at some decorations and hummed to himself until he found a gift for his mother. He looked at a pale blue sweater that was low cut and had gems sewn into the V neckline. He tossed it across his arm and continued on his way.

Zack was now clear across the mall, looking around a few jewelry stores. He stumbled across a holiday sale in a well known place. He stepped inside and began looking into a case, filled with diamonds.

"Hello sir," a woman walked over, "this week, and this week only, all of our diamond jewelry is 75% off. Is there anything I could help you find?"

"I- uh...I'm not sure..." he smiled and looked into a case in front of him, "There's just someone very important in my life, and I want them to know how much I love and care about them...so I don't want anything that's too much, but I don't want anything that's too little..."

"Oh, alright- well here we have some diamonds ranging from $200 to $6,000...This one here," she lifted a ring from the case, "Is $1,249.99; but at 75% off, it's only $331.25, after taxes." the ring was a solitaire, set in white gold. It shone brightly in the light and you could tell that it was definitely real.

Zack smiled, "That's a wonderful price...Can I make payments on it?"

"Of course, but we need a down payment of," she punched in some numbers on her calculator, "$82.81."

"No problem, and how much are the monthly payments?"

"About half that, we'll bill you if you'd like-"

"Sounds good," he filled out a few papers, reading them over quickly before signing his name and handing the woman a debit card, "I can take it home today, right?"

"Of course, of course...I'll just get you the warranty slip and a bag."

"Actually is there any way you could just put it into a plane bag? I don't want him knowing that I was here..."

"Of course!" she smiled brightly, "So what's he like? I don't mean to be offensive or anything, but I wouldn't have guessed you to be involved with another male..." she smiled again.

He smiled and took the bag from her hand, "Not many people do.." he thanked her, leaving the store.

Zack continued his shopping, finding random things for gifts and buying some things for Alex.

"Zacky!" Cody ran up to his brother, seeing the paper bag in his hand, "What did you buy?"

"It's a surprise," Zack held his hand, walking to the food court with him, "What shall we eat?" he looked at the various places to eat and turned to Cody who was being indecisive, "Well, I think Japanese would be good," he made up his brothers mind for him and walked him over to the Japanese place- looking over the menu.

"I guess bourbon chicken and fried rice..." Cody clung to his brothers arm, smiling at him.

"Alright, I'll order and pay for it...you go get a seat and put those bags down..." he laughed, "Looks like your arms are going to fall off."

"Okie dokie," Cody scampered off, finding a two person table. He placed the bags underneath and waited for his boyfriend to return.

Zack walked over with two plates of food and handed one to Cody, "I got you some chopsticks, I know you like to eat with those...And I got you a water."

"Thanks," Cody leaned over the table, kissing Zack softly, "What movie do you want to see?"

"What's that new one with Johnny Depp?"

"The tourist?"

"Yeah, let's see that one..."

"Alright," Cody began eating his food, watching as his brother, noticing he was a little more composed about his eating, "Hm.."

"What?"

"Oh, just your eating habits...they've, improved.."

"I hadn't noticed..." Zack kept eating, watching people walk past them. A few girls smiled and waved, giggling at the twins who were eating together, "Girls are...strange."

"You just now notice this?" Cody laughed and finished the last of his chicken, moving onto his rice.

"Well, no, but I just noticed that some of them giggle every time they see twins...or, well, us..."

"Twincest my dear, we aren't the only ones that think about it," Cody smiled.

Zack shrugged and finished off his food, drinking down the soda he'd bought. He waited until Cody was done eating before he grabbed up their bags and brought them to their car, placing them into the trunk. He walked his brother to the movie theater in the mall and looked at what was playing, making sure there wasn't anything better or something that Cody wanted to see. Cody shrugged at the selection, not thrilled.

"Let's just watch the one you wanted," he grasped Zack's hand while pulling his wallet from his pocket.

"I'll pay."

"You bought lunch." 

"So?" Zack took out his own wallet, "I've got it," he handed the money to the ticket seller and walked him over to the snack stand.

"Okay, well even though we just ate, I know we're going to need popcorn- at least let me get that," Cody pouted.

"Fine, if you insist," Zack smiled, kissing his pout.

"Uh, one large popcorn, extra butter and a large sprite, no ice."

"One straw," Zack smiled and wrapped his arm around Cody, causing him to blush.

Cody handed over money and got his change, walking into the theater with Zack. They sat in the back and near the wall. Cody rested his head on Zack's shoulder as they watched the previews, waiting for the movie to start. He sighed and looked to his brother who was already eating the popcorn in his lap.

"Could we put the arm rest up?" Cody sat up and looked at Zack who nodded, lifting the armrest up so they could sit closer together. Cody wiggled over and cuddled next to him, linking arms with Zack, "I love you."

"I love you too babe," Zack kissed him gently. Cody could taste the butter of the popcorn on Zack's lips as he kissed him, "Movie's starting."

Cody nodded and started watching the movie, losing interest quickly when his brother began toying with his hair and kissing the top of his head softly. Zack's right arm wrapped around Cody's front, holding him close as he placed kisses on him while his left arm played with the hair at the nape of his neck. The younger boy turned, catching Zack's lips with his. Cody purred slightly as Zack stroked his sides, deepening their kiss. Cody slid his hand across Zack's lap, noticing that he had moved the popcorn to the seat beside him. The next two hours were spent kissing, ignoring the action movie that was in front of them. Their lips were sore after the movie ended, causing Cody to pull out his chap stick and run it on his lips.

"Time to head home?" Zack stood, walking his brother from the theater.

"Guess so!" Cody stretched, and looked outside as they stepped from the movie. It was dark, and the lights were on in the parking lot. Zack walked him to their car and opened the door for him, helping him to sit down. "Why thank you," Cody smiled.

"You're quite welcome," Zack slammed the door, walking over to the other side to drive them home.

"Will you take the presents and go through the yard and hide them under the stairs? I don't want Alex finding his gifts," Cody asked.

"Sure, no problem," Zack parallel parked in front of their house and hopped out, grabbing the bags from the trunk.

"Ody!" Alex ran over, grabbing onto his brother, "I uhm, and daddy? He, no we and then I- look!" he went on talking and dragged Cody into the living room, showing him a tree that Kurt had brought home.

"Cool. Are you going to help decorate it?" Cody watched as he ran over, grabbing a box of candy canes.

"Mommy buy," he ripped the box open and handed one to Cody.

"Why don't we wait for Zacky?"

"Yea.." Alex ran over to Carey and patted her stomach, "Baby?"

"Not yet, but soon," Carey smiled, "Maybe a little sister."

Alex gasped and looked at Cody, "Seems like you two are prone to having boys," Cody sat in a chair and yawned.

"Boys aren't all bad," Zack trudged up stairs, smiling, "Alex is pretty cool."

"You're only saying that because he's just like you," Cody stood up and hung his candy cane on the tree, "Now help your brother put decorations up, he's excited."

Zack smiled and lifted up Alex so he could decorate. The youngest brother smiled brightly as he was allowed to decorate their tree and place electric candles in the windows.

"Pretty..." he smiled, looking up at Zack who was holding him tightly.

"Very; you did a good job," Zack watched as Cody spun over, planting a kiss on Zack.

"No!" Alex pushed Cody away and clung to Zack, "Mine..."

"He's my brother too, Alex," Cody smiled.

"Nope..." he smiled and nuzzled against Zack's neck, his blonde hair draping over Zack's shoulder.

Cody shook his head and sat back down, "So if you don't have a girl, and it's another boy, what will you name him?"

"I was thinking Jeffrey.." Carey turned to Kurt who shrugged, "But if we find something better, then we'll go with that..."

"Zack could you put him to bed?" Kurt asked.

"Sure thing, dad," he began walking down the hall, "Let's get you ready for bed," he talked with Alex as he got him ready.

"So the only thing I'm afraid of is having a baby while you two are away at college...I know you wanted to be there for when Alex was born, because your grandparents couldn't be; so I'm sure you'd like to be there for this one as well..." Carey smiled.

"So let's say, hypothetically speaking, you got pregnant within the next two weeks; you'd have him or her in September...We'd be heading back for our second semester..." His parents nodded, "But we could come back, plan it for a weekend," he laughed.

"Dad, he's in bed, I gave him his juice and I actually think Cody and I are gonna go crash for the night...we're exhausted.."

"Yeah, night!" Cody hopped up and hugged his parents, poking his head into Alex's room, "Goodnight, Alex."

"Night!" he screamed, happily.

Cody laughed and flew down the stairs, bouncing over to the bathroom, "I'm going to shower quickly."

"I'll join you," Zack smiled and walked over, wrapping his arms around Cody's waist.

"Does that mean you're going to fuck me?" Cody shook his backside, rubbing it against Zack's hips.

"Yes," Zack undid Cody's pants, removing them.

"Mm.." he relaxed as Zack worked his hand around his cock, jerking it slowly.

Zack walked Cody into the shower, removing the rest of their clothing. He turned on the water and ground his hips against his brothers, making him moan.

"Fuck me..." Cody turned around, his back to Zack as they stood in the heat of the water.

"So cute..." Zack rubbed his fingers around Cody's entrance, slowly slipping one inside of him.

The younger moaned and began begging for more, wanting Zack to get on with it. Zack laughed, kissing his brothers neck as he slid inside of him. Cody moaned louder, pushing backwards against Zack's hips. He thrust faster, holding onto Cody's hips tightly.

"Fuck that's good..." Zack closed his eyes, enjoying the tightness and warmth of Cody's body.

"Harder Zack..." Cody looked over his shoulder, "More..." he whined and ran his nails on the wall.

"Nng.." Zack thrust harder, groaning in his brothers ear, "This is gonna be quick..." he grasped Cody's erection, pumping it quickly.

"No..." Cody whined, wanting to go all night with his brother.

"Oh, Cody..." Zack kissed the nape of his neck, thrusting harder and faster.

"Deeper!" Cody screamed, drowning out the sound of the house phone ringing.

Zack shuttered, groaning as he came inside of his brothers tight hole. Cody moaned Zack's name over and over until he had his own orgasm, coming on the shower wall. They relaxed together, trying to gather their senses as they came down from their intense orgasms. They failed to hear their father open the bathroom door.

"Zack, Cody, there's some chick on the phone? Says she went to school with you."

Zack hopped from the shower, dripping wet. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist before taking the phone from his father, "Hello?"

"Hey Zack! It's Bailey!" he frowned slightly and tried to make himself sound happy to hear her.

"Hey Bailey, what's goin' on? How are you?"

"Nothing much, I guess my parents are taking a trip to Boston for Christmas to visit our cousins up in Haverhill and they wanted me to go! So I thought maybe you, Cody, and I could get together sometime! Oh and I'm pretty good! Been actually going to college for the past semester! It's fun, but I'm taking the spring off to travel. What's been going on with you? How are you and Cody doing?"

"That's pretty cool," Zack had turned the phone on speaker so he could dry himself off, "I've just been working at the Tipton and Cody's been home taking care of Lexi...We're doing pretty good, right Codes?"

"Yeah!" Cody shouted from the bedroom.

"Lexi?" she questioned.

"Our baby brother, Alex."

"Oh! That's right, your mom had another baby...We haven't kept in touch much, and since your mother moved from the Tipton I couldn't figure a way to get a hold of you other than to find Maddie!" she laughed, "But yeah, so maybe we could meet up when I get out that way?"

"Sounds good to me," Zack turned to Cody who nodded in agreement, "So do you want to meet up at my house or would you like to meet somewhere for lunch or dinner?"

"Uh, give me your address and I'll catch a cab and come on over once I'm there, how's that sound?"

"Wonderful," Zack gave her their address and ended their phone conversation.

"So that's cool," Cody sat on their bed, nude, while he dried his hair.

"I guess," he walked over and sat beside Cody.

"What's wrong?"

Zack thought for a second and looked to Cody, "It's just that...well she's your-"

"-Yeah, I know...but we're friends, Zack, just friends..."

"Like you and Oliver?"

"Don't bring him into this..."

Zack sighed, "I'm sorry...I'll admit, I get jealous."

"I know you do..." Cody rolled into bed, throwing the blankets over himself, "Now get in bed, I'm exhausted!" he winked at Zack who smiled, crawling beside him.

The two had sex through the rest of the night, leaving Cody sore for when he got up in the morning.

…

**Kay so...I'm kinda all over the place. **

**But I decided...I maybe shoulda had another set of twins...that would be hawwwtttt … But I'm going to write another fic... and it's going to be about zack, cody, alex, and unknown child, and the age difference will be closer together (I might make them twins) and well.. zack and cody will teach them about sex hehehe... then maybe another one where its just zack, cody, and alex...and … well... threesome? (again, age difference will be closer... maybe 5-7 years...) MUWAHAHA imma pervert... **


	6. Chapter 6

***I do not own Suite Life on Deck/of Zack and Cody/ Hannah Montana or any of the characters!**

"Mom, where's the bag of potatoes?" Cody flung open doors in the kitchen.

"I think they're in the pantry in the dining room," she walked into the other room, finding the potatoes, "here you are."

"Thanks," he tore the bag open and began peeling the potatoes.

"Need help with anything?" Zack walked into the kitchen with Alex in his arms.

"You could...peel these for me while I make the cornbread?" Cody handed the peeler to him and took Alex, "I'll find something for him to do."

Alex reached over and grabbed an egg, holding it to Cody, "Egg?"

"Yes, that's an egg," he took it away and handed Alex a spoon, "you can help me mix."

Alex nodded, smacking the spoon into the bowl before him. Cody tossed everything into the bowl and helped his brother mix it. Alex, inevitably, took the spoon and shoved it into his mouth, smearing the mixture around his face.

"Lex..." Cody frowned and took him off the counter, setting him on the floor, "Mom your son is a mess!"

Carey sighed and walked into the kitchen, "Zack?"

"No, Alex," Zack stuck his tongue out.

Cody laughed, "Well it's only right to assume."

"Blah blah blah," Zack handed over a bowl of peeled potatoes, "all done."

"Thank you," he shared a quick kiss with him before placing the cornbread into the oven, "Now if you could just wash them, cut them up, and boil them...I'd love you forever!"

"You already love me forever," Zack smiled and kissed his neck, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"Potatoes, Zack," Cody smiled.

"Yes sir."

Cody opened the other oven to baste the turkey he was cooking, smiling at how it was nearly done. Zack finished the potatoes and turned around to find his brother leaning against the counter, smiling at him.

"Hm?" Zack walked over, placing his hands on Cody's hips, kissing him softly.

"Nothing," he wrapped his arms around Zack's neck, kissing him again.

"None of that in the kitchen," Kurt wagged his finger.

"Sorry dad," Cody smiled and kissed Zack again, pushing away to head into the living room, "Well, we've got about an hour for the turkey and while that's cooking I'll finish up the green bean casserole, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, and turnips...Oh! And the corn bread..."

"Let's open presents!" Zack scooped up Alex and sung into the living room, sitting on the floor with him. He grabbed a present and handed it to Alex. The package, along with a load of others, said: _To Alex -From Santa_. The young boy couldn't read yet, though.

He looked at the square box wrapped in red paper that had snowmen all over. He finally began ripping his little nails into the colorful paper and peeling it off. He gasped at the box that was taped up, showing pictures of babies and children with cardboard building bricks in their hands and around them. He tried to open the box but quickly lost interest when his mother began videotaping them.

"Smile Alex!" she walked around with the camera, causing her son to grin and wave.

"Here's another one, Alex," Zack handed him package after package, helping him open some of the harder ones. Once all of Alex's gifts were out of the way, he was happy playing in the center of the room with the many toys and stuffed animals he had received.

A few presents remained, some for Kurt and Carey, others for Zack and Cody. Cody grabbed a flat box that was wrapped in pink paper and had a purple bow on top of it. He handed it to Carey who smiled and opened it, seeing the sweater her son had picked for her.

"Thank you sweetie," she hugged him and passed a gift along to Kurt.

Cody and Zack found it hard to shop for their father. Zack kept insisting on paintball guns, but they had finally agreed to just get him a gift card for Dick's Sporting Goods, and a grill set for the BBQ they had in the backyard. Carey was happy for the grill set, seeing that now she wouldn't have to keep buying plastic spatulas after Kurt thought he could use them on the hot grill. No matter how many times he did it and melted the spatulas, he kept it up until there wasn't one left in the house.

Cody finally got his gift out for Zack, handing it to him gently with a smile on his face, "I thought I'd get you something that you might find useful..."

Zack smiled and opened his package, seeing a brand new Netbook computer, "Whoa, seriously?" Zack smiled and looked up to Cody who nodded, "thank you!" he smiled and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the forehead, "I didn't get you nearly anything close to something this good..." he frowned, afraid Cody would be upset by not having such a big and useful gift.

"Well, that doesn't matter..I already have one, and your laptop is kind of breaking so I figured that I would get this for you and you could use it for college because we'll be working on a lot of papers together," he helped Zack open the package, showing him the black, white, and blue designs that were on the top of it.

"Thank you so much, babes," he kissed him softly.

Cody looked under the tree, seeing a very large box at the back. He wondered what Zack could have gotten him. He took the package trying to figure out what in the world his brother was thinking, getting him something so big- what could be so big and not be useful? Well, he sure as hell hoped one of their friends wasn't in the box- too light for Woody, (even Bailey). Maybe London? He laughed to himself, getting some looks from his family. He shook his head and removed the wrapping paper, showing off a brown box. He took a knife from Zack and cut the tape, opening the flaps of the box to reveal another box.

"Oh not this game..." Cody pouted, removing the second box. Soon enough, there were boxes all over the living room and Alex was having more fun crawling around in them than he was with his new toys.

The younger twin finally got to what he thought was the smallest box, it _must _have been the smallest box- it wasn't any bigger than an orange! He bit his lip as he opened it and saw another small box, inside. It wasn't wrapped, but it held a small red bow on top of it. Cody looked up to Zack after admiring the black velvet of the box.

"What is it, Cody?" his mother asked, eagerly.

"..." Cody took the small box and lifted the lid, a bright diamond shining under the lights in the room, "Zack..."

"I'm sorry, I know it's not a computer or anything but I just-" Cody silenced him with his lips, resting his forehead against his brothers.

"I love it...It's so beautiful..."

"Not as beautiful as you..." Zack whispered, smiling, "you really like it?"

"Yes, Zack...Now be a gentleman and put it on my finger," he held out his left hand and watched as Zack slid the ring on. It fit perfectly and looked amazing on his hand. Cody just happened to look at the box the ring came in, seeing a sticker on the bottom. He gaped at the price, his eyes nearly bugging from his face, "you paid that much?"

"How much? Is it more than my ring?" Carey grabbed the box and looked at the price, "Kurt! He spent more on a ring for his boyfri- brother, than you did on me!" she smacked his arm and frowned.

"How was I supposta know?" Kurt shrugged.

Zack smiled, "I got a good deal, Codes...No biggy...Besides, you're totally worth it.." he hugged him tightly.

Cody nodded and admired the ring on his finger, "It's so shiny.." he smiled, his lips meeting Zack's again.

"Alright boys, that's enough," Carey was still pouting, "go check on your food, Cody."

"Oops!" he hopped up and ran into the kitchen, sighing out of relief when he saw that his cornbread wasn't burnt, and the potatoes weren't boiling over.

…

Christmas was gone, along with New Years. Mid January had flown up and the boys were packed and ready to head out to college. Zack would drive there and rest while Cody unpacked their bags. The twins said goodbye to their family and drove out of Boston and onto the Mass Pike, a straight line to Amherst. It was about three hours in the car, stopping every few rest stops to grab a coffee, some snacks, and use the restroom. When they finally took exit 4, they sighed seeing signs pointing them to their college. Zack parked their car, seeing many other students carrying their things to the student dorms.

"Do you have our room number?" Zack was nervous; he didn't quite understand why- he'd been away from home before...Left his family and traveled with his brother. He'd gone around the world, two or three times! But this was very new to him...He had heard stories about mean teachers, drunk students, wild parties, and only being able to eat Ramen noodles and PB&J sandwiches the entire time you're at college. Of course, he would later find out this wasn't true- but for now he was worried.

"Room...418 on the first floor.." Cody grabbed some of their bags, dragging them to the building.

Zack hesitated, considering turning around and just going home- but he couldn't..he had to do this; if only for Cody... He sucked it up and walked behind his brother to the building. They found their room quickly, getting a few looks from people who noticed they were twins. Zack slid into the room, helping Cody put the bags down. He looked around the room, seeing two twin beds, separated by a night stand that was under two windows. There was a closet to the right of the room by the second bed, and beside the closet was a bathroom. Zack shrugged and began moving the nightstand that was between their beds. He shoved it out of the way while Cody left to get more bags from the car. He slid the beds together and placed the nightstand to the left of the now single bed, knowing that if he put it on the other side it might be in the way of Cody getting to and from the closet. He took out his king size sheets and began dressing the bed before Cody came back, dropping the bags on the floor.

"This place smells..." his first comment, finally.

Zack laughed, "You brought air fresheners, right?" he walked over and wrapped his arms around Cody's waist.

"Yes.." he smiled, kissing Zack softly.

"So are you two..brothers? Or are you .. like lovers or what?" a girl stood in the doorway, smiling at the twins.

The boys blushed and pushed apart, "W-well, what do you … think?" Zack cleared his throat. He was embarrassed, not having realized that the door was wide open while he stood there kissing his brother.

"Well, I'd assumed brothers...twins, when you two showed up...But now I'm questioning that," she laughed, "My name's Kassie, with a K."

"I'm Cody, and this is my bro..uh..boyfriend? Zack..."

"How taboo..." she winked, "I've met many twins, read many stories...but I've never met twins that are like that..." she giggled.

"You're not...grossed out?" Zack raised an eyebrow and turned around to help Cody unpack- considering he wasn't too tired even after the drive.

"Nope. It's hot," she made them blush again, "well, I have to get going and unpack my things! See you later!" she fluttered off.

Zack ran over and shut the door, locking it, "That was really embarrassing.."

Cody nodded and tossed extra pillows on the bed, including about three body pillows. He held onto them when Zack was out or working, imagining that his brother was there with him- only big and fluffy. Zack flopped down and yawned, finally feeling tired.

"Get some sleep," Cody hung up their clothing.

Zack nodded and stared at his brothers ass as he pranced around, "Damn..." he mumbled when he bent over, picking something up.

"Did you say something?" Cody spun around and saw his brother grinning at him, "What...?"

"Come make love with me...let's break these beds in," Zack sat up and opened his arms.

"Oh? Aren't you afraid people will hear us?" he walked over, allowing Zack to embrace him. He straddled Zack's hips, grinding against him.

Zack groaned quietly and rolled his hips back, feeling the heat between their groins. He wanted out of his jeans, they were keeping him from feeling his brother- preventing him from slamming inside of him. Cody moaned quietly as he felt Zack rubbing his hips before working up his sides and removing his sweater to kiss at his chest. He was too impatient to have much foreplay with Cody, he just wanted to get to the point.

Cody found himself being thrown onto the beds, squeaking as Zack dominated him quickly. He began pulling their clothing off, admiring his boyfriends body. It was always so slender and beautiful, perfect in so many ways...the only imperfections he held were the bruises that were on his hips. Every time Zack would give him a blow job, he would get mildly distracted and bite at his hips, licking and kissing them all over. The younger boy also held bruises on the sides of his hips where Zack would grab him harshly, holding him as he thrust inside of him.

"Zacky..." Cody spread his legs and smiled, "fuck me now..." Zack grinned, not bothering to prepare his brother at all. He thrust inside, causing the younger boy to gasp in pain. "Z-Za-" tears sprung to his eyes as Zack thrust back and forth. "Stop..." he whimpered, "please...stop..." he began to panic at the pain that was coursing through his backside.

"Mm.." Zack stopped, "what?" he blinked his eyes open, seeing the tears in his brothers matching eyes, "Oh my gosh, wh-what's wrong?"

"It hurts!" he shoved Zack off and sat up, seeing a few spots of blood between his legs, "you know better! You know I'm always very tight!" he wiped tears away, not wanting to continue.

"I'm sorry, Codes...really," Zack frowned, "I didn't mean it, I just-"

"Never mind...I'm not in the mood anymore..." he got up and winced at the pain.

"Codes.." Zack felt ashamed by not having prepared his brother.

He grabbed his clothes and dressed, "I just wish you'd work around my needs sometimes..."

"I try to..." Zack furrowed his brow, "I didn't mean it..."

Cody sighed and turned around, "I know...I'm sorry, I overreacted...I just...I guess my mind went elsewhere when I felt the pain..." he looked to the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Elsewhere?"

"Oliver..."

"..."

"I know, I'm sorry...I just remember him hurting me when we were last on the ship...Physically, I mean.."

"Oh..I love you," Zack hugged gently, "I didn't mean it...Really."

"I know, I know..." Cody nuzzled into his neck, "I just...the pain..."

Zack rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head, "Sorry..." he whispered.

…

**Two years later:**

Zack and Cody were taking time off from school to visit their family back in Boston. They had made many new friends out in Amherst, visited some of the areas, including the Berkshires. Once home, Zack and Cody were quickly greeted by their younger brother, Alex. He was now three and a half and very talkative. They had a new little brother, their parents failing at having a girl. His name was Tristan. His blonde hair matched that of his siblings and he was quite adorable. He was already over a year old and his birthday fell around the same time as Zack, Cody, and Alex.

"Hey kids," Zack lifted Alex up while Cody picked up Tristan.

"Where's mom and dad?" Cody asked.

Alex looked down the hall, "Mommy!" he shouted loudly.

"Coming!" she slid from the room that belonged to Alex and Tristan, "You're home!" Carey flew over, hugging her boys, "Did you have a good semester?"

"Yeah...We've got one more semester and we're done...they said that we're going at a very fast pace," Zack smiled, "I think I just want to get it over with..."

"Code..." Tristan looked up at Cody who smiled. He admired Tristan's hair and ran his fingers through it, "what's up kiddo?" he pointed to the television and smiled, "do you want to watch the TV?"

"No.." he slid down from Cody's arms, obviously meaning 'yes' as he ran over and pressed the button on it. "This!" he held up a videotape and smiled.

Cody took the tape, reading it aloud, "Christmas, 1996..." he smiled and put the tape in. It showed him and Zack in their grandparents living room, opening presents.

"Smile, Cody!" he heard Carey's voice as the camera shook, moving in to get a better shot of her (at the time) youngest son.

"Me?" Tristan pointed at the television, then to himself.

"Nope, that's me. And that's Zack over there."

Tristan frowned, "No..." he walked away, not caring to pay attention to it any longer.

"Hey!" Kurt came upstairs, "I was just repainting your bathroom."

"Awesome," Zack flopped on the couch, "ugh, I'm exhausted..."

"Alright, well, relax for a while. Your mother and I are taking the boys out to do some shopping for Christmas."

"See ya," Zack waved.

"Bye mom, bye dad," Cody hugged them and then hugged his younger brothers who both smiled at him.

The group left, leaving Zack and Cody alone. Cody smiled at his brother and dove for him on the couch. Zack smiled, running his fingers through Cody's blonde locks.

"Hey there beautiful," Zack kissed his neck softly.

"Mm...Hi," Cody moaned quietly, allowing Zack to rub his hands all over his body.

Zack pushed Cody's shirt up, showing off his stomach. He removed the article of clothing so he could better access the pink buds on his chest. He ran his tongue across one of the buds, gently sucking on it before moving to the other. Cody groaned and ground his hips down on Zack's.

"I want you..." Cody whined.

"I know you do, baby..."

Zack got up and walked down the hall, his lips working against his brothers as they found their way to their bedroom. He gently pushed Zack onto the bed and impatiently removed his pants and shirt. By this point, Zack had opened a bottle of lube and handed it to Cody. He took the lube and wet his fingers, inserting one into himself, followed by a second, then a third. He gasped and moaned as he thrust his fingers inside of himself. Zack watched, still amazed at the way his brother could finger himself and get off. Zack's quickly hardening cock twitched as it leaked a bit of pre-come onto his stomach. Cody gasped and removed his fingers, whimpering as he did so. Zack moaned as Cody coated his cock with lube, rubbing his hand over it. He positioned Zack against his entrance, slowly lowering himself downward. The head of Zack's cock slid inside of Cody, causing the both of them to moan. Zack tried his damnedest not to thrust upwards into Cody, and began shaking as he held his hips steady. Cody finally slammed down on top of him, covering Zack fully in the heat of his body. He hung his head as he slowly began riding, his hair brushing against Zack's chest.

"Fuck, Cody..." Zack held his hips, taking some control over his brothers movements.

Cody let out girlish moans as Zack bucked his hips, "Ah! There!" he screamed as Zack hit that one spot that he loved.

"Ride faster..." Zack watched as Cody sped up, following his request.

"Nng..Zacky..." he placed his hands on Zack's shoulders, bouncing harder.

"Oh fuck, I'm coming..." Zack ran his hands on Cody's body, feeling every inch of him.

"More!" he gasped as Zack instinctively grasped his cock, pumping it in his fist. Cody screamed loudly as he came, coating Zack's hand and fingers with the sticky substance.

Zack groaned at the way Cody's body tightened around him, the heat becoming unbearable as he gave a final upward thrust, coming inside of him.

"Oh..." Cody collapsed, sighing as he came down from his high.

"Mm..." Zack kissed his neck gently as they relaxed together, "Who needs drugs when you can have lots of sex?" he laughed.

"I love you..." Cody smiled.

"I love you too baby..."

…

"Zack..." Cody walked into the living room, looking at his brother who was lounging on the couch.

They had fallen asleep after making love, and awoke to the time being past 9 at night. Cody had become concerned, and with great reason. His mother wouldn't dare to think about keeping two children out that late, especially ones so young. Something wasn't right.

Zack looked up to Cody who had fear in his eyes. He looked down at the house phone in his hand and back up to his brother, "What's wrong?"

"...Moseby is on the phone..."

"What? Why?" Zack looked to his brother who was on the verge of tears.

"In moms cellphone, her encase of emergency number was Moseby, and well...I guess they got in a car accident on the way home."

"What?" Zack flew from the couch, nearly tripping over himself, "where are they?"

"Moseby? Where are- O-okay..." Cody hung up and grabbed the keys from the coffee table, "let's go."

Zack and Cody were silent the entire ride to the hospital. They were going to meet up with Moseby who would be there for them, no matter what. The twins were concerned about their parents, yes- but their main concern were their younger brothers. Moseby met the twins outside of the emergency entrance and walked inside with them to find someone to help them.

"Cody and Zachary Martin?" a police officer walked over to the trio with his partner by his side. He removed his hat and held it in his hands as he looked at them. Cody felt his heart sink as he expected the inevitable.

"No..." he shook his head and turned from the officers, leaning on Zack to cry.

"I'm sorry..." the officer said before leaving with as much politeness as he could.

"No..no, they're wrong..." Cody choked on his words, looking to Moseby for reassurance.

The older male had been through a lot with the twins, and he knew their lives hadn't been easy...but this, this just topped it all off. He wondered what the twins would do with this situation; would they have to leave school? Would they sell the house? Would they need a place to go?

Zack stroked his hair, wondering why their lives were crumbling before them. Things seemed to happen so quickly, so close together. Was it enough that Zack and Cody almost lost their lives? Twice? Enough that Cody's heart had been broken and he'd turned to his own brother for comfort; sexually at that.

"Cody..." Zack kissed him gently, "they're not wrong..." tears ran down his own face.

"Come on.." Moseby took the boys and walked them down the long white hallway of the hospital, winding up at a room. The door to the room had balloons and flowers decorating the front.

Zack opened the door and walked in. there was a single bed with the sides up on it. He sighed, seeing his two brothers sitting on the bed, fresh tears staining their cheeks. He rushed over with Cody and hugged the boys, crying softly. The youngest brothers finally fell asleep on top of Cody's chest, holding each other as they slept with him. Moseby walked into the room and sat in a chair, looking at Zack who was slumped on the floor, head in his hands.

"What are you going to do?"

He wiped his eyes and looked up, "I'm going to have to sell the house to the bank...I can't pay for it on my salary; even if Cody got a job...What would we do with Alex and Tristan? Plus not to mention that I'll have to quit college..."

Moseby thought for a second. Since the twins had grown up, they'd become more responsible- going to college, working, helping their parents...They weren't the little monsters he had once known, they were now young adults. "You go ahead, and sell the house. I'll talk with Mr. Tipton..we'd love to have you two back in the hotel."

"What?" Zack looked at him.

"I wont have you quitting school- you and Cody will come with Tristan and Alex to live at the hotel and you will work there. Attend school part time, along with Cody. And if it's inconvenient I'll arrange for someone to watch them for you."

"Thank you..." he whispered, looking to the floor.

"You're welcome Zack. Plus, it will give you a chance to see Maddie and London."

"They're still there? I haven't heard from them in years..." he frowned, wiping more tears away, "but could you help me?"

"With what, Zack?"

"I don't want anyone taking my brothers away from me...I need legal guardianship over them, so does Cody.."

"Alright."

…

"The rooms empty?" Cody looked around, holding a sleeping Tristan over his shoulder.

"We're having all of your furniture from your house moved in so it's more comfortable and doesn't just look like all of the other rooms here."

"Thank you...again.." Zack nodded to Moseby and noticed that Alex was silently crying as they walked into the new environment.

The room was much like the old one they had, one bedroom, a kitchen in the corner, two bathrooms and two closets. Zack lifted his brother up and smiled at him.

"Hey...what's wrong?"

"Mommy..." he cried and rubbed at his eyes. It had only been two days, so everyone was still under the affects of their parents' death.

"I know, sweetheart..." he hugged him tightly and rubbed his back.

Cody took in a shaky breath, sitting on the carpeted floor with Tristan in his arms. He looked to Zack who was still trying to calm their brother down.

"Cody?" a girl with blonde hair stuck her head into the room.

"Mi- uh, Hannah?" Cody looked at her.

"H-hey, what's going on?" she stepped inside.

"Just well...a lot of shit..." Cody said, excusing his language.

"What happened?"

"Our parents got in a car accident...and well...here we are..." he shrugged and stood up, laying Tristan on the floor, using his jacket as a pillow.

"You're okay, right? I mean...well obviously not, but-"

"Hannah?" a semi-tall boy walked in and stopped dead in his tracks, "C-Cody..."

"Oliver!" he rushed over, hugging the boy, "how are you?"

"Better..." he half smiled, "I went through a lot of psychiatric stuff...Got a lot of help."

"That's good..."

"But I should be asking you how you are..." he looked at the tears that had stained his face.

"I've been … better," he turned to Zack who was frowning, still not fond of the raven that stood before him.

"Are they yours?" he looked at Alex and Tristan.

"Now they are..They're our brothers."

"Well! This has been … well I gotta go before Lola has a fit!" Miley skidded from the room to find Lily, feeling that the entire situation was beyond her.

Cody stood awkwardly, wishing he had something for everyone to sit on, "Sorry...the furniture isn't in it."

"It's alright...M-maybe we could, have some coffee sometime?"

"Sure..guess I'll see you later?"

"Guess so," he smiled, leaving with a quick wave to Zack.

Alex sniffled and looked to Zack who smiled at him, "Want to go bother aunt Maddie and get some candy?"

"Yea.." Alex smiled.

"Are you coming or did you wanna stay here with Tristan?"

"I'll come...he'll stay asleep," he lifted the small boy from the floor and walked to the elevator with Zack.

"Alexander, this is Maddie," Cody introduced the two.

"Hi Alex," she waved and smiled at him. He quickly hid behind Zack, hugging his legs, "want a lollipop?" she held out a large colorful piece of candy on a wooden stick.

He poked his head out and smiled, carefully taken the sweet. Zack smiled and lifted him up, "He's a bit shy at first, but I think that about did it for him."

Cody rubbed Tristan's back as he woke up, whining.

"And who's this one?" she smiled.

"His name's Tristan.."

"Tristan and Alexander," she smiled, "lovely names...Hi Tristan, would you like a lollipop like your brother?"

"No..." he whined and hid in Cody's shoulder.

"Do you mean yes?" Cody asked him.

"No..." he looked to Maddie and reached for the sweets in her hand.

"They're so cute..." she smiled, "plus they look just like you," she paused, "I'm sorry about your parents..."

"It's fine...I guess that's life," Cody tried to smile.

"But so much has- well...what matters is that your brothers are alright."

"Zack!" London ran into the lobby, dressed in bright pink with tiny black heels on, looking to Cody. She turned to Zack, "Cody!"

The twins sighed and shook their heads, "Hi London."

"Did you know Hannah Montana's here again?" she looked at the two children they were holding and raised an eyebrow, "who are they?"

"Our younger brothers," Zack smiled.

"Awh!" she smiled and noticed the lollipops smeared over their mouths, "ew.." she scrunched up her nose and puttered off to find Moseby. Maddie turned back to her work and began helping customers.

"Zack.." Cody nudged his arm, "we need to talk about things...again..."

"I know..." he cupped the side of Cody's face with his hand and looked into his similar eyes, "everything is going to work out...okay?"

"But what if it doesn't?"

"It will..." he leaned in, kissing him softly before pulling away and smiling at him, "I promise."

Cody nodded and looked at Tristan who had thrown his candy to the floor, bored with the object. He bent down to pick it up and tossed it into the trash, knowing that if he washed it off to give it to his brother again, he would later be on a sugar high; if he wasn't already.

"Zack! Cody! Your things are here. Mr. Tipton arranged for everything to be brought up and arranged how you want it," Moseby walked over, pressing the button on the elevator.

"I guess they can set it up like how the room should be.." Cody watched some men bring in their furniture and carry it to their room.

The room got set up quickly, and they soon could put the boys down for a nap on the couch so they could talk.

"Mom and Dad already bought cemetery plots...So there's about $3,000 we don't have to worry about."

"What's written in her will?" Zack questioned, watching his brother heat up some water for tea.

"She wants us to handle everything. Understandable. But Grandma and Grandpa are coming out.."

"Wait...what was in Dad's will?"

Cody looked up from stirring his tea, "I don't know...I think his lawyer had it..He never gave me a copy or anything."

"Then we need to call him, what's his name? Shitmaker?"

"Shinmanter!" Cody shook his head, "it just feels weird...knowing we'll never see them again..."

"I know..." Zack looked at the cup of tea his brother placed in front of him, "but we still have memories.."

"Yeah...But Alex and Tristan wont..."

"We'll make memories.." a tear rolled down Zack's face as he kept looking into his tea, "they deserve all the love we can give them...because _we're_ now their parents."

"Our grandparents are going to want them..."

"I know...But we won't let that happen. Did mom say anything about them in her will?"

"She didn't update it...But I know dad updated his, that's why the lawyer has it...I'll call him now so we don't waist time..." he walked over to the phone and lifted it off the receiver, dialing the number he had long ago memorized, "hello, Mr. Shinmanter? Hi, this is Cody Martin, … Carey and Kurt Martins son. Yes. Thank you. I understand that you have my father's will? Uh-huh... yes that's why I called. Tonight? Oh you're busy tomorrow? Okay. That works for us...we're just sitting around anyway. The Tipton. Yeah that one. Suite 1218. Thank you, see you soon," he hung up the phone after his brief and quick conversation, "He's going to Florida tomorrow for a few days for a case down there. But he's free tonight and is going to bring over dads will so we can know what he wants...If only so we can tell our grandparents."

"Sounds good..." Zack wiped his tears and looked to Cody, more threatening to fall.

"Zack..." he rushed over, wrapping his arms around him and placing his lips to his forehead.

Zack was always the strong one...Cody was the emotional one. This was a time for both of them to be emotional- and right now, it was Zack's turn to lean on his brother. He cried into his shoulder, shaking as he sobbed. It seemed like life was getting to the point that it was too much to handle. But they had each other, and they needed to be strong for their younger siblings. Zack finally calmed down to the point that he could pull away from Cody and wipe at his eyes. They were red and his cheeks were flushed; crying wasn't normal for him.

"What should we do for dinner?" Cody smiled and kissed his cheek, tasting the freshly fallen tears.

"Tacos.." he half smiled, wiping at his eyes again, "and lots of ice cream."

"Lot of ice cream indeed," Cody kissed him passionately, trying to draw some of the pain away from him. It worked, for the most part, but he still felt the dull ache in the back of his throat as he threatened to let out a sob and start the tears all over again.

"Then do we need to go shopping?"

Cody looked to the couch, seeing that Alex and Tristan were still fast asleep, "I'll go, if you'd like to stay here with them...I don't want to wake them up again."

"Sure..." Zack watched Cody grab his jacket and keys.

"I'll be back shortly," he kissed him again and walked to the door, glancing back at his brother who smiled at him, "I love you."

"I love you too...Hurry up, I want ice cream."

"Okay, okay!" he smiled and slid out the door.

…

"So your father had requested that you handle all funeral services, as did your mother. He also said that he wants to ensure that you two get Alex and Tristan. There wasn't much other than that...he didn't care so much about the house other than wanting you to do as you wish... Oh but there was one final thing," Mr. Shinmanter turned a page.

Cody tried to quiet down Tristan as he wiggled around, wanting to go find things to get into.

"He had a bank account, and it was said that all money should go to you two, and if you were unavailable, then the money was to go to Tristan and Alex. He also had a $2,000,000 life insurance policy."

Cody dropped the cup of tea that was in his right hand, spilling it on the floor, "Two...two...I'm sorry, did I hear...what?" he shook his head, "there must be a mistake..."

"No mistakes, the papers are here," he handed them over while Zack grabbed a towel to clean the tea.

"Zack..." he whispered, reading over the paper.

"We could keep the house..." Zack looked to Cody.

"Or we...could just stay here..."

"I'll let you two discuss all of this," the man looked at his watch, "I have to catch a flight by nine."

"Thank you for your time..." Cody held tightly to the copies of the papers the lawyer had given him.

"Two million..." Zack wiped tears from his eyes, "he never told us..."

"I don't think he ever told mom..."

"We can pay for college...pay for Tristan and Alex to go to college..."

Cody nodded and flung his arms around Zack, burying his face in his chest.

"I told you things would be alright..." Zack smiled, whispering in his ear.

…

**That moved fast. Sorry. I'm so bored with this story... lol... and what possessed me to kill them? Idk... I just did.**


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

***I do not own Suite Life on Deck/of Zack and Cody or any of the characters!**

**The next chapters are going to be just filled with tw/incest. They're in the voices of the characters, and are clear as to who is speaking.**

**Please review this? I'll love you all even more! and I'll buy cake and cookies! :D**

My parents died when my brother and I were very young, leaving us a fortune of over two million dollars. Our older brothers raised the two of us, them being about seventeen years older than me- they were just like our parents. I was too young to remember my mother and father, but Zack and Cody, (my brothers), tried their best to keep us watching home movies and looking through pictures with them. The only memory I can really recall is visiting the cemetery all the time, looking at the two graves that held my mother and father. Cody talks greatly of mom, how she always made sure they ate their veggies- worked hard- sent them to school- and was just all around a good mother. Zack, he always talked about dad. Dad was a rock star, (I periodically listed to his music to familiarize myself with it), he gave Zack his first guitar and was just a really cool dad...Understanding too, from what I hear. It wasn't until I was about ten that I realized my brothers were gay. I had never seen any girls around where we lived, other than Maddie and London- who were just close friends. I one day asked if they were their girlfriends, and both boys snickered- saying girls weren't really their interest.

I'm now sixteen and my younger brother is fourteen. I care about him more than anything, (I care about Zack and Cody too, but my younger brother _needs _me), he's my life...

"Alex!" I turned, hearing my younger brother rush into our home.

"Hey," I stood from the couch I was sitting on and walked over to him, giving him a big hug, "how was school?"

"It sucked...I got picked on again by Mark..He's such an asshole!"

"Watch your language," Zack walked from the bathroom, his hair wet from a shower.

Zack was the oldest of all of us. Though him and Cody were twins, he was older by a few minutes. Zack was very handsome- a young age of 33- he still only looked about twenty. Cody was very much the same- though he looked as if he were still seventeen. I always looked through old photos of my brothers, admiring how attractive they were...Cody always looked younger than Zack... more girlish as well..Tristan reminded me a lot of Cody- very cute. Tristan's body was thin and he was short, but not too short. I thought him being so short was adorable. He had a flat stomach that suited him perfectly and he looked as if he were an image straight from television. He had curves around his hips that were natural- and naturally beautiful. His blonde hair was semi-long and flowed nicely, matching his bright blue and green eyes. He always had a smile on his face, was always happy. Other than when he got picked on in school for looking like a girl. Zack and Cody said once that Mom had wanted a girl, but Tristan was the one who came out. Maybe he was suppose to be a girl? Either way...he was the best thing in my life...

"Sorry Zack..." Tristan pouted cutely and waited for me to sit back on the couch before he flopped in my lap, "but anyways, he said that if I don't start to work out I'll sprout a set of boobs and then I'll really be a girl!"

"Just because you have boobs doesn't make you a girl, you need a vagina for that!" Zack laughed.

Tristan pouted again, looking at me, "So hurtful..."

"It's okay, Tris; I like the way you look," I smiled, running my fingers through his hair. Tris was a name that only I could call him. If anyone else dared to call him that he wouldn't be happy- neither would I.

He smiled brightly and hugged me, "You're awesome..."

I looked to Zack who was smiling at me, almost as if a perverted image had thrust itself into his mind.

"Tristan, Alex, Cody and I are going out tonight...There's a new movie and we wanted to see it," Zack slid on his shoes, "there's a twenty on the fridge, order something to eat and we'll be back around midnight."

"But it's only four right now, where are you going until then? Is it that long of a movie?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's a three hour movie- it's not until eight thirty but we're going to dinner and maybe just bum around for a bit."

I nodded, waving as Zack left me and Tristan alone, "What do you want to do?"

"Pizza and movies?"

"And popcorn," I corrected.

"Yeah," Tristan shifted in my lap, unknowingly grinding against my hips, "I don't have any homework tonight."

"You don't?" I held onto his sides and began rubbing his back.

"Nope, we're studying for midterms and they didn't want to overwhelm us...I've got good teacher this year," he smiled and shifted again so he was straddling my hips, looking me in the eyes, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, you know that," I smiled, brushing his hair from his face, tucking it behind his ears.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

I blushed, knowing that I might have to spill my very own secret to my younger brother, "No...I don't, Tris...why, do you?"

"I still find girls 'icky,'" he smiled at me, "I just wanted to know...why don't you have one? You're old enough..."

"I know I'm old enough, Tris...I just-"

"Do you find girls...unattractive?" he wrapped his arms around my neck, looking at me.

My heart began to pound, feeling like it was trying to claw its way out of my chest and attack him. I loved my brother, but since I hit the wonderful age of fifteen- I felt myself feeling oddly attracted to him. I couldn't help it...it was wrong, but I loved him...

"I don't find them unattractive...they just don't strike my interest."

He nodded and looked down at our hips that were pressing together, "I don't think I like girls..." he whispered.

"It's okay, Zack and Cody don't either..."

"They don't? I thought so...but I...didn't want to ask," he slid from my lap and sighed, "but I don't feel gay either...I'm not sure how that should feel."

"I'm not sure either, Tris.." I stood and grabbed the money from the fridge and tried to think where to order the pizza from, "Roma sound good?"

"Sure..." he slouched, deep in his own thoughts.

I smiled and called for a large pizza with everything on it, forgetting that my brother hated sausage, and ordering a large bottle of sprite for the two of us. My total came to about $17.00 and the rest would go for a tip, fair enough.

"What movie would you like to watch?" I opened the cupboard that showed off the hundreds of films we had. We had movies from the 30s, all the way up until present day. Our favorite movies were horror, but Tristan normally got too afraid and I would have to turn it off so he wouldn't wake up screaming in the middle of the night; but that would happen whether we finished the video or not.

"Let's watch Aquarius' Birth.." he smiled. Sometimes I wondered if he only picked the videos so he could crawl into bed with me at night, or hold my hand when he got scared...it made me proud that I was his comfort.

Aquarius' Birth was a movie about demons in Ancient Greece. The demons would go around and massacre people, drive them insane, and many other things. I loved the film, but it seemed too intense for Tristan. But his mind was made up, and I wouldn't argue with him.

I took the blu-ray disc from its case and slid it into Zack's Playstation 4, watching the screen load. I took the traditional controller and clicked the X, telling the console that I wanted to watch the movie I'd inserted into it. The beginning credits started up and the movie played.

Before everything got to be too intense, our pizza showed up, along with our soda. Tristan was happy to have his pizza but stared at it for all of five minutes before I sighed, picking the sausage from it. He'd finally picked up the slice and ate it, full after just the one slice. The movie got into the full action, causing me to smile and pick out everything I had seen in it before. Tristan jumped and was now officially freaked out. His feet were up on the couch and he was looking around the room as if something were coming for him. He eventually screamed, later then when he normally would have, and made me jump.

"Okay, that's enough," I got up and turned it off, sitting on the couch with him.

He frowned, "I was watching it..."

"I know you were...So was I; but you're scared."

"A-am, not..." I looked at his shaking hands and smiled.

"You're too cute, Tris..." I pulled him into my lap and looked into his eyes, seeing that he was truly freaked out. Maybe horror movies should be taken out of our home...

Tristan wrapped his arms around my neck, looking back into my eyes; he wound his fingers into my similar length hair. I sighed, happily, wishing Tristan wasn't so damn cute.

"Lex..." he moved closer, our chests pressing together, "I'm scared..." he whispered.

I ran my hands up his back, leaning closer to his face, "You don't have to be scared when I'm with you..."

Our eyes became half lidded as our breath mingled before us, our lips brushing slightly against each others. I felt Tristan's cold nose rub lightly on my face as he took in a shaky breath before he let our lips press together, finally becoming one. My heart leaped as we sat there, our inexperienced lips just touching softly. I'd never kissed anyone before, and I could tell that Tristan hadn't either. It was a quick kiss, lasting only seconds before Tristan backed off, blushing deeply. Silence filled the room as we sat together, wondering what this meant for us.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, looking to the floor- ashamed.

"It's not all your fault," I stroked his hair, wanting him to be as comfortable as possible with what had just happened.

He nodded and began crying softly. I panicked at the sight of him crying and didn't know what to do for that brief moment. "What's wrong? Oh, Tris I'm sorry! It's not your fault, it's mine!" I rubbed his back and held him tightly in my arms.

"It's not that," he sniffled, "I just...I feel- strange.." he wiped his eyes, "I've never felt strange like this..."

"Strange? A kiss is natural..."

"No...not that..."

"Then what?" I looked at his blushing face.

"'_It' _feels funny..." his eyes met mine. I still couldn't understand what he was trying to tell me.

"What feels funny?"

"_'It_' does," he added so much extra emphasis on the 'it', I would have had to of been a moron not to understand what was feeling funny.

"Oh! That!" I smacked my forehead, "that's natural too," I looked down, seeing a cute little bulge in my brothers pants.

"Make it stop..." he whined and pressed his face into my neck, his hot breath gliding over my collarbone.

_'Make it stop'_ … I ran his words over in my head, not wanting to confuse my brother any further, or worse, damage him. "I'll show you how..." I lifted him up, carrying him to our bedroom. We both had full beds that barely fit in the room. But we were comfortable. Cody had told me the room was set up differently than his and Zack's used to be. Both of our beds were against the far wall (mine on the right, his on the left), facing the wall by the door that entered our room. Mounted on the wall was our television, and below that was our dresser.

"How are you going to make it stop?" he was so naïve...

I laid him on my bed, knowing we'd both wind up sleeping there later, "You have to touch it," I explained.

"..." he looked to the side, out the windows that lined the right wall of our room, watching the rain that was falling steadily, "is it wrong...if I ask you to help me...do that?" even in the dark of our room I could see the blush on his face.

"I don't think it's wrong, Tris..." I was gentle, slowly removing his shirt from over his head.

Tristan relaxed as I admired his curvy body, but I could tell that he was growing impatient. I smiled and undid his small jeans, preparing to pull them off. He lifted his hips so I could better pull them down and remove them completely. I had seen him naked a lot, but never had I seen him with such a proud erection between his legs. I loved the bare skin that on any normal body would be covered in curly hairs- but he was smooth and perfect. I bent down, placing a kiss directly above where his cock was resting on his stomach. He wasn't too big, but he also wasn't too small. I ran my tongue across his navel, thinking how delicious he looked laying there- so vulnerable...

He whimpered as his legs shook and he was leaking a bit of pre-cum onto his stomach. I dipped my fingers in the substance and smeared it across his stomach. He moaned quietly at my touch. I ran my hand down and grasped his erection, slowly beginning to jerk it. He gasped and raked his nails through the sheets, obviously never have experienced something like this.

I had masturbated enough in my life, so I knew how, and what, I was doing. He began bucking his small hips, gasping with every pump I gave to his cock that was so full of life. My hand instinctively reached down and undid my pants, pushing them to my knees as I kept toying with Tristan's body. I began jerking myself off, feeling my own pre-cum leaking onto my fingers. Tristan moaned loudly, arching his back as he came violently. His cum shot from his cock onto his stomach, chest, and a bit landed on his face. I reached my own orgasm as I watched Tristan get covered in his own fluid, wishing it was mine.

"Lexi..." he whined and kept slowly thrusting his hips upward, "my..." he whimpered and ran his hands down his body, moaning as he touched himself. He calmed down a bit and looked at me, "do you want me to-?"

"No, no it's fine...I came when you did," I stood and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a damp cloth. I wiped Tristan down, then myself. He fell asleep quickly, satisfied with his first orgasm.

I crawled beside him in bed, covering us both up. I wrapped my arms around him, keeping him warm as we slept the night away.

…**Zack's POV**...

"Zack.." Cody whispered, well, more like half moaned.

"Mm.." I thrust into him deeply, feeling his insides tighten. It was hard for us to have sex at home, us sleeping in the living room and all. We normally found a spot to park the car and go at it until Cody couldn't walk anymore.

"Faster!" he gasped, raking his nails across my back, "oh, I'm cumming!" he bucked his hips with mine, causing me to moan and feel pleasure course through my entire body.

"Cody!" I finally yelled out, feeling him tighten around me. I was cumming, and cumming too quickly. I hated when we couldn't have sex for hours on end- it was always under ten, maybe twenty, minutes.

I could feel our car rock as I kept slamming myself inside of him, aiming for that sweet spot that made him scream so loudly. He bucked his hips violently, arching his back and digging his nails into the base of my neck. His screams filled the car as he came, tightening around me. I groaned, knowing that I could now let myself go inside of him. I spilled my cum in him with a final groan, feeling my cock pulse with every spurt that came out of me.

"Mm...That felt so good..." Cody kissed me deeply, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Yeah...We should do it again.." I smiled and dove back down, kissing his neck.

"Alex and.. nng... Trista-ah-n.. they're..."

"Just fine," I smiled at him as I began thrusting in and out of him again, "we never have sex anymore, and now you're all mine...I'm going to abuse your tight little hole.."

"Nng.." he moaned loudly, wrapping a leg around me as I pounded harder, wanting him to scream.

"You're so wet.." I smiled, rubbing my hand on his cock.

"Zacky!" he screamed, "l-let me..." he tried to sit up.

"Let you what?" I thrust faster.

"Ride, you!" he gasped.

"Of course, what a wonderful offer," I sat him up in my lap, sitting on the backseat of our car.

Cody bounced, rolling his hips tightly against mine. He allowed me to hold him as we ground together, keeping a look out for any cops that could be checking the area. Though, it was hard to see. The late September weather was cold and our heated breath fogged the windows up quickly. The car was once again rocking, but back and forth this time instead of side to side. Either way- the entire thing turned me on more than I think Cody knew.

He squeezed around me, reaching his second orgasm with a loud girly scream. I couldn't hold back, watching, feeling, and hearing him was too much for me...I came violently, spilling even more of my cum inside of my brother.

"No more.." he shook his head and sighed, "I've had enough for tonight..." he slid off of me and, still woozy from coming down from his orgasm, slid onto the floor by accident.

I laughed at him and began getting dressed, "You're right though, we should go check in on the boys."

Cody nodded, lifting himself from the floor so he could dress. I drove us home and parked the car, walking Cody to the elevator. We still lived in the hotel, even though we had come across a fortune, it was our home... Cody had begun working at the front desk when Alex and Tristan were still babies, caring for them as he did so. I finished college and became a police officer while Cody was promoted to manager of the hotel.

"Tristan? Alex?" I stepped into the hotel room and looked around. The lights were off and there was pizza left on the coffee table in front of the television, "I guess they went to bed?"

"Yeah," Cody poked his head into their room, seeing them curled up in the same bed.

…**Tristan's POV**...

I woke up extra tired, looking at my brother who was on his back, fast asleep. I rolled from his bed and shivered at the coldness in the air. His hoodie was the first thing I saw- I threw it on promptly and pulled on shorts that only came to my mid-thigh. My legs never got cold, it was always my torso- so I was comfortable. I slid from the bedroom, quiet as to not wake my brother.

"Morning Tristan," Cody smiled and wrapped an arm around me in a half hug.

"Good morning," I admired Cody...he was smart and pretty...He did a lot for me and Alex while we were growing up. I was glad for that... I thought of him as my mother- as weird as that sounds. Zack was the father of our family- masculine and handsome. Whereas Cody was feminine and loved cooking us dinner, showing me many tricks he had picked up over the years. I don't think I would be embarrassed if I called him mom, but it might sound weird, "did you cook breakfast?"

"Of course," Cody walked me to the dining room table and sat me in front of a plate of french toast. I loved his french toast, he used liquor in the egg mixture- allowing the bread to soak all the way through and then cooking it with a dash of cinnamon. It was amazing... But oddly enough, it was the only type of toast I _would _eat.

I dug in and swung my feet while I watched Zack rush around to get ready for work. He was always late. Not that his boss minded, as long as he showed up at all. He would normally just patrol around and give people tickets for speeding and running lights- but he had run across a few exciting things in his time as a cop.

"Gotta go," he kissed me on the forehead, followed by kissing Cody on the lips with a quick 'I love you.'

"Bye.." I looked at my food and danced my fork through the syrup that was in a puddle on my toast, "Cody?" I kept my gaze down.

"Yes, Tristan?" he sat down and handed me a glass of orange juice.

"Why do you and Zack kiss each other?" I bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't get mad at me.

"..." I could tell he was trying to find the right words, "well..." he began, "I love Zack very much, and he loves me too..."

"So it's okay for me to kiss...I dunno, say, Alex?" I could feel a blush burning my cheeks.

"Of course, he's your brother- no one can stop you and I don't have any problem with it."

"Alex told me you and Zack are gay..." I looked up and saw that Cody was slightly taken aback.

"Well yes, we are..."

"...With each other?" I questioned.

"..."

"Sorry..." I looked to the floor.

"Tristan, there are things that...happen. I don't want you to feel strange about the way Zack and I are..."

"What if I feel that way about Alex?"

"It's fine by me...I love you no matter what.." he leaned in and placed his lips to my forehead, "you're my baby brother...and my son..." he smiled, tucking my hair behind my ears.

I smiled, reaching my arms to him for a hug. I knew that when one of my older brothers, whether it was Alex, Zack, or Cody, was affectionate toward me...I almost resorted back to a young child... I loved my family and I was glad to be the baby- the one everyone was there for.

"Now, get ready for school and I'll wake Alex," he stood and walked to the bedroom.

I groaned, not wanting to go back to that hellhole they called a school. Yes, I loved my teachers! But the students were awful...just awful. My best friend was a girl, her name was Kiki and she was gothic..or emo, which ever. We had fun though, we'd talk mostly about television and how we'd change the world if we could. She was a good friend.

"Nng...morning Tris..." Alex walked over and hugged me, placing his head on my shoulder, "so sleepy..."

I blushed, remembering the way my brother had touched me the previous night, "Can I wear your hoodie today? It's warmer than mine is..." he nodded against my shoulder and kissed my neck softly.

"Borrow anything you want..." he yawned and slumped to the table, finishing my breakfast for me.

"Thanks," I slipped into our room and grabbed my bath towel. I ran the shower and hopped in, feeling the sting of the heated water on my cool skin. I sighed as I adjusted and began washing my hair, scrubbing harshly. I hummed my favorite songs to myself and began singing and shaking my hips as I sung louder.

"Tristan! Hurry up!"

I jumped, hearing Cody call to me, "Sorry..." I mumbled and rinsed my hair, turning the water off. I dressed in Alex's shirt and found some jeans to wear, "ready."

Alex yawned, stretching his arms into the air, "Awesome.." he thrust my backpack at me and headed to the door, "see you later Cody!" he shouted.

"Behave..." Cody smiled, handing me a bagged lunch.

I split from my brother after walking to the school, rushing to my class. I spotted Kiki and flopped in the desk beside her. She had her notebook out and a pen that she was flipping through her fingers.

"Hey Tristan," she smiled brightly.

"Hey Kiki..Did you do last nights homework?" I peered at the paper under her notebook.

"All ready for you to copy," she laughed, "why didn't you do it? It's not like you..."

"I forgot all about it honestly; Alex and I ordered pizza and watched a horror movie before he-" I caught myself, "before we went to bed for the night.. I thought we didn't have any homework but I guess that was only for math and English."

"Oh, busy boy," she joked.

I smiled and took the papers, copying her answers and correcting the ones she had gotten wrong. Our teacher walked into the class and I quickly handed her papers back.

"Pass your homework forward, we're watching a movie today on the history of music," the class hooted and hollered, "there will," she paused and waited for the class to quiet, "there will be a short quiz on this, however."

I sighed, having already seen the movie she put into the player. I turned, looking out the windows that were behind my teachers desk. They overlooked a class that was outside, admiring the plants that were around a tree.

_'Alex...' _I frowned, seeing my older brother poking around with some girls.

"Mr. Martin, did you have a question about the movie or are you too busy admiring the ladies outside on the green?" my teacher folded her arms.

I frowned and looked at her, "I've seen this movie...and I was just looking out the window- not at the girls," I turned away from her, looking to the other side of the room.

"Figures he wasn't checking the girls out...Fag," I turned, looking at one of the students I despised. His name was Mark and I couldn't stand him. His friends laughed at his apparent joke, knowing that if they didn't, he might just kick their asses.

"Takes one to know one..." I sneered, causing the class to snicker in return.

"What'd you say?" he stood from his desk.

"Mark! Sit back down, _now_," he glared at me as the teacher yelled at him.

I filled out my short quiz on the movie, helped Kiki along with hers and left the class quickly.

"Hey, Martin!" Mark yelled from behind me. I decided to ignore him and keep walking, "I'm talking to you, faggot!" he walked over and shoved at me, causing me to stumble unexpectedly into a locker.

"Leave me alone..." I clenched my fists.

"Awe, baby need his mommy?"

"Shut up!" I shoved him.

He laughed at my girlish shove and walked closer to me, "Why don't you go ahead and shove me again and I'll-"

"Why don't you back off for once, Brownstein?" Kiki walked over.

He turned, facing my friend, "I don't know, Fitzpatrick, why don't _you_?"

"Come on Tristan..." Kiki took my hand and began walking away.

"Yeah, go ahead and run home to mommy and daddy! Big faggot cry baby," he laughed.

_'That's it...' _I spun around, shaking away from Kiki's grasp and marched over to Mark, punching him square in the jaw. One hit, he was down. Like a box of rocks. I hadn't expected to take him down like that...but I guess anger works to bring out your true fighting spirit.

…**Cody's POV**...

I sighed, getting a phone call from the school. What didn't Tristan understand about me telling him to behave? Oh well, it was too late anyway. I figured I would just gather myself and head to the school to find out what had happened, obviously going to go with whatever Tristan said- he would never lie to me... Once at the school I wound up at the principles office, seeing my old friends.

"Barbra? Maddie?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Tristan's yours?" Barbra piped up first.

"Yeah..what's going on?" I sat down.

"I guess he got in a fight with Mark and Kiki was there as a witness to what happened."

I looked at Maddie and smiled. Maddie found out she was pregnant around the same time my parents died. It was some jerk of a guy who screwed her and left as quick as he came- no pun intended. Barbra got married very young and wound up with Mark- she stayed with her husband for a few years but wound up getting a divorce and changing Marks last name to hers.

I looked up to see Tristan walk from the office with the two others, tears rushing down his face. He rushed over to me and flung his arms around my neck, not wanting to let go.

"What happened?" I rubbed his back, looking at the large bruise that was on Marks face.

"I just wanna go home..." he nuzzled into my neck.

"So you're his father?" the principle walked out of her office, looking at me.

"Sort of...yeah, what's going on?"

"Your son is suspended for fighting with another student."

"It's not fair.." he whimpered.

"And what about Mark?"

"Mark says he didn't do anything."

"He did!" Kiki shouted, "he was picking on Tristan and shoved him into the lockers and kept calling him a faggot! This is bullshit..."

"Kiki...language," Maddie scolded.

"I'm sorry but I have no proof that Mark did anything, whereas Mark has a large bruise on his face from Tristan hitting him and several witnesses saying that he hit him- Tristan only has one witness."

Mark smirked, walking over to Barbra. I sighed, "Fine, I'll just take him home. He doesn't need to be here anyway; especially if it's going to be an environment such as this," I grabbed up my jacket and walked away, not saying another word to anyone.

"I'm sorry..." Tristan cried as we got his things from his locker.

"It's not your fault..I know you wouldn't lie," I rubbed his back, walking him to the car, "I'll take you home and you can relax for a while...Alex will be back after school and I'm going to go do some shopping."

"Okay..." he wiped his eyes and stepped from the car as I pulled up to the hotel.

"Love you kiddo, go take a nap- I'll cook us something good for dinner tonight."

"Okay...Thanks, love you," I watched as he ran inside.


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

***I do not own Suite Life on Deck/of Zack and Cody or any of the characters!**

...**Tristan's POV**...

I walked into our quiet home, finding the remote so I could watch some television. The news was the first channel I stopped on- seeing a reporter standing in downtown Boston. I turned the volume up, listening to her talk.

"We've had several reports of tornado activity here in the Boston area, and I'm out on the streets talking to civilians about anything they've experienced today, "Sir, could you tell me what you saw this morning?"

"Well, I was just standing in my house and out of nowhere I heard what sounded like a train or some pigs! Then I thought, 'wait, there aren't any trains where I am! Nor are there pigs!' and I watched a tornado whip across that hill over there," he pointed, "you don't expect those things in the Boston area! But I guess back in 2010 they didn't expect tornado's in New York City!" he waved into the camera, being a cocky bastard.

I watched the lights in the room flicker, causing my heart to begin to race. I rushed to the phone, quickly calling Cody on his cellphone. _'Pick up...pick up...' _I bounced in place. I waited for the machine to answer and for his voice mail to beep; "Hey, Cody, it's Tristan...it was just on the news that Boston's having a few tornado's and I just wanted you to know because I want you to come back and get me...I'm scared..." the line went dead, causing my panic to rise even more so.

The room began to shake around me, things falling from the walls. I dropped the phone to the floor and ran to my bedroom- falling over in the process. I was scared, never so sacred before in my life... I shut my eyes tightly and waited for the shaking to stop, noticing that the building was not just shaking, but swaying back and forth. I, not having any knowledge of tornado's, didn't know what to do first...I grabbed a stuffed animal that Alex had given me when we were younger (it was a frog), and the blanket that used to be Cody's. I looked to the window, seeing something flying toward me in the blackish gray mass that was outside. I fell to the floor, crawling under my bed. I screamed loudly, not being able to hear myself over ripping sounds, the squealing of metal, and glass shattering. I shut my eyes tightly, expecting the worst. If I wouldn't die from the tornado, I would die from a heart attack.

I felt something strike my head and realized that the winds were pushing broken parts of the building under the bed with me. I tried to shield myself, but it was too late when I felt a throbbing pain that eventually caused my world to black out.

...**Alex's POV**...

Tristan had gotten in a fight with that kid Mark again, and I wasn't happy about it...he sent me a text telling me that he was suspended and Mark had no punishment whatsoever. I really wanted to beat the shit out of that kid- but for Tristan's sake I held it back. I was sitting in the bio lab when another teacher came rushing into the room, turning on the television that was in the corner of the room. He flipped it to the news and quieted the students down.

"...several hundred deaths have already been reported by the massive tornado that has gone through the center of Boston. Many buildings are destroyed and the famous Tipton hotel has literally been torn in half!" a camera panned over the building that was once my home, showing the side that we lived on, "rescue crews are searching frantically to find survivors, afraid that this building could crumble at any moment."

"Tris..." I shot up from my seat and ran from the room, ignoring the teacher when he called me back.

I darted from the school and took out my phone, dialing my baby brothers number. The phone rang, and rang, and rang- no answer... my heart raced- knowing that if Tristan saw my name flashing on his phone he would have answered it no matter where he was and who he was with. I ran down the street until I came across a police barrier, blocking my way to the hotel.

"I'm sorry, son, but you can't go through here," an officer said to me.

"But my...my brother.." I tried to hold it together, not sure of what to do.

...**Tristan's POV**...

I woke up, cold and in pain. Remembering what happened, my first instinct was to cry. I then sat up, noticing that I was no longer under the bed, but where the bathroom should be. I was still tightly clutching my stuffed animal and Cody's blanket, needing some form of comfort.

"Alex..." I sobbed out loud, wishing my brother would come through the door and save me from my dreams. But sadly, it wasn't a dream...and Alex might not have had any idea that I was in this situation.

I looked above me and the ceiling was on the verge of falling; lovely. I carefully crawled to the edge of the room, looking down. We were on the 23rd floor, so looking down such a height at the damage and destruction made me a little woozy. I backed off and sat, crying. The door that entered my bedroom was blocked by a mass of concrete that had fallen, and that was currently the only thing holding the ceiling on above my head. I felt a vibration in my pocket that caused me to jump. I recognized the tone that followed as my voice mail. Realizing that I had one way of communication, I quickly pulled the phone from my pocket and ignored my voice mail, dialing 911.

"911, what is the location and nature of your emergency?" the woman said.

"I'm...at the Tipton hotel... I'm trapped on the 23rd floor and I'm really scared.." I began crying again.

"Calm down, sweetie...tell me your name and we'll get rescue crews up to you right away."

"Tristan..." I whimpered.

"Alright, Tristan. You say you're on the 23rd floor? What part of it? How old are you?"

"The broken part..." my voice was shaking, "and...I'm fourteen..."

"Are you injured?"

"I don't know...my legs bleeding...so is my head... and my chest hurts." I touched the blood that was slowly trickling down my face.

"Tristan could you give me a description as to what you see from where you are?"

"I don't know...I...my rooms torn in half and I can see a firetruck below..." I kept crying, shaking as I did so.

"Tristan will you be safe for a while there? It seems that all rescue crews are busy."

"The roof is going to fall..." I said quietly.

"Just hang tight and we'll get someone up there very soon. Do you have a number that we could contact your mother at for you?"

"...I don't have a mom..."

"Your fa-"

"I don't have a dad either...Just three brothers.." I cried, not knowing if they were alright.

"Tristan I-"

I screamed, interrupting the woman on the other end. Part of the ceiling fell, causing me to drop my phone. More of the ceiling fell and landed on my phone before I could grab it. I looked for a spot that was safer, but it didn't seem as if I could get away from the breaking.

...**Alex's POV**...

I pushed my way past the cop and ran as fast as I could. I could see the hotel from where I was running and thankfully the cop wasn't behind me. I stopped by a firetruck that had its ladder out, reaching a few of the rooms that were there. The entire side of the building was gone and I could see our room from where I was standing. I watched as some of the concrete floor that was our ceiling fell, landing in our bedroom. The fall was followed by a loud scream that I could hear from where I was standing.

"Tristan!" I shouted, hoping he could hear me. He was okay...he was alive...but for how long? He needed to get out of there before the room collapsed. I saw a fireman standing by the truck, not really doing much. I rushed over and tugged on his jacket, "you have to get to the 23rd floor...it's gonna fall in and my baby brother is in there.." I choked on my words, "please..." I wiped a few tears away.

He looked at me and to the ladder truck that was working hard to get the people on the lower floors. As if it were an answer from God, another ladder truck showed up to help with the rescue process. He nodded to me and ran over to the second truck, explaining the situation. I sighed and hoped my brother would get out and be in one piece. The second truck lifted its ladder up high, barely reaching the floor we lived on. I watched as the man said something, waving his arms into the room. He kept looking above him at the ceiling that was moving slowly, threatening to fall. I saw the blonde hair of my brother as he poked his head over the edge, holding onto something as he reached for the man on the ladder. I watched in fear as Tristan was quickly grabbed and yanked from the building, just as the last slab of ceiling fell, collapsing the next two floors.

I fought back tears, knowing Tristan would need to cry. He was carried down from the truck and placed on the front seat of the firetruck.

"Tris..." I ran over and climbed up, ignoring the men around me... "I'm so glad you're okay..."

He looked at me with tears in his eyes, "I was so scared..." he burst out crying, hugging me tightly as he did so.

I kissed the top of his head, holding him and gently rubbing his back. I looked through the glass in the truck, seeing a short black man rushing over.

"Tristan, Alex, are you alright? Where's Zack and Cody? I heard about our hotel and just had to get over here," Moseby shouted over the noise.

"I'm fine...Tristan needs a doctor, he's hurt...I don't know where they are, I think- oh, Zack's over there... I don't know where Cody is..."

Being a cop, Zack was needed at most situations that involved accidents or natural disasters. He held a straight face as he looked at the building. Another cop pointed us out to him, and he physically relaxed- rushing over.

"Are you okay?"

Tristan reached for him and was quickly embraced. Zack held him and walked away from the truck with Moseby and I quickly followed behind. Mr. Moseby had been like an uncle to us while we grew up- he would baby sit when Zack and Cody were busy and he was a pretty cool guy... Tristan had his legs wrapped around Zack's hips as we walked over to his cruiser- and I felt slightly jealous that I wasn't the one holding him. But Tristan was Zack's baby...one of our fathers... So it was a father/son need.

Zack put Tristan in the back of the car and helped him buckle before getting in the front. I climbed in beside Tristan and held his hand as we drove to the hospital, trying to get a hold of Cody for the four billionth time. The hospital was packed, people were crying and hurt and there wasn't a chair in the waiting room. Zack checked Tristan in while I sat on the floor in the cold tile hallway, holding Tristan in my lap.

"The wait will be a while..." Zack came out and sat across from us.

"Figured.." I nodded and looked my baby brother over. His pants had a gash in the thigh, leaving a cut on his leg. He had blood down his face and some matted in his hair that led up to a good sized cut on his hair line. He had bruises and cuts along his body and the area around his collarbone was swollen and bruised. Obviously broken.

"I'm in pain..." Tristan whispered to me while Zack tried calling Cody again.

"I'm sorry, love..." I kissed him gently, not caring who saw. He was my brother- my life- my everything...I could kiss him when and how I wanted, "I wish I could take your pain away..."

"I don't feel good," he started crying again and shook in my arms. He was freezing to the touch. When Tristan got too cold, or too tired, he would begin to not feel good and eventually throw up. So the first thing I did was remove my jacket and wrap him up, making sure he was warm enough.

"Cody! Where are you? Are you alright?" Zack stood up and walked outside so he wouldn't bother other patients.

"I'm sleepy, Alex..." Tristan looked to me.

"Close your eyes and relax...I'm right here with you.." I kissed him again, making him smile slightly.

Tristan finally relaxed, falling asleep in my arms as we waited for a doctor to help him. Hours went by, and eventually a doctor came out and brought us into the other room to examine my brother.

...**Tristan's POV**...

I woke up in a bed at the hospital, wondering what was wrong with me. I looked to find my older brothers all asleep around the room- Alex was beside me, sleeping in a chair. Zack and Cody were cuddled in the other cot.

"Lex..?" I nudged him with my hand.

"Tris?" he sat up and blinked a few times, "how are you feeling?" he leaned up, placing his lips to mine.

I'd taken a liking to him kissing me over the past few days...it made me feel nice, "Mine..." I hugged him, wincing at the pain in my chest. I placed my hand on my chest and noticed a small bandage on my collarbone.

"It's fractured," he kissed me again, "but it will get better quickly..."

"I love you Alex..." I whispered.

"I love you too Tris..." he brushed the hair from my face, but it fell quickly back into place. I looked at the strand that was hanging in my face, noticing that it was matted with dried blood.

I sighed and scooted over, patting the space beside me.

"Is there enough room?" he asked me.

"Always..." I smiled and opened my arms, wanting him to lay with me.

"Tris..." he snuggled against me, placing butterfly kisses on my neck.

"Lexi.." I wiggled around so that he had one leg between mine. He kept kissing my neck, running his hand up my shirt to caress my sides. I relaxed at his touches, closing my eyes as he ran his tongue across my skin, "ah.." I bit my lip, feeling him working his hand around where my pants were resting on my hips. He rubbed in small circles, causing me to become aroused, "Lexi...stop.."

"I want you, Tris.." he looked up at me with hazy eyes.

My body ached with want for him- but it also ached from being hurt, "I'm in pain..."

...**Alex's POV**...

I looked my brother over, seeing the many cuts that were on his beautiful body. I nodded in agreement as I backed off, not wanting to hurt him. He must have been very sore. He smiled at me with that adorable look on his face before he kissed me again.

"Do you want something for the pain?"

He nodded and began falling back asleep. I pressed the button that was attached to his IV, releasing morphine. He relaxed further and yawned cutely, holding onto me. I smiled, glad to know he was safe with me here...

The next morning I woke up before him, for once, and noticed Zack and Cody were gone. I carefully got from the bed and stretched, yawning as I did so. I trudged to the bathroom and opened the door, seeing Zack standing at the sink with a comb in his hand.

"Morning, sleep well?" he smiled at me.

"Yeah...as well as you can sleep in such a small bed," I used the toilet, not caring he was there, "where's Cody?"

"Getting us breakfast...and finding a place for us to stay- Tristan has to leave here today because he's fine and they need the beds..."

"Oh...right... what are we gonna do?"

Zack shook his head, "I don't know, but we have to find a place to go, then replace our things...insurance should cover mostly everything- but after the room fell in, they surprisingly recovered a photo album Cody put together...so we still have things of moms and dads..." Zack frowned and leaned on the wall as I washed up, "we're gonna have to get a new bed for me and Cody and one for you and Tristan...you two share a bed anyway, there's no point in having more than one..."

"You're right," I shivered at the coldness in the room.

"And winter clothing.." he smiled at me, walking from the room.

"They don't have any food left here," Cody came back and sighed, "but Tristan is all checked out and ready to go...so we should leave because I hate it here..." he looked to Zack and walked over, hugging him tightly. Zack kissed Cody and rubbed his back.

"I'll wake Tris.." I walked over and gently shook my brother from his sleep.

"Hm..?" he looked at me.

"Time to go baby.." I lifted him from the bed, allowing him to straddle my hips and keep his arms around my neck. He was tiny, so it wasn't hard for me to carry him like this. He clutched the stuffed animal I'd given him once, and the blanket that used to belong to Cody was wrapped around his shoulders.

"I'm hungry..."

"We'll get something, right Cody?" I looked to Cody who was walking with Zack's arm wrapped around his midsection.

"Yep," he slid into the front seat of the car while Zack drove.

Tristan sat in the middle of the backseat and rested on me while we looked for a place to get some food- somewhere warm. We drove to Al Capone and walked in, finding a place to sit. A woman handed us menus and looked at Tristan, who obviously needed a good bath. I kept my arms around him, looking over the menu.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"I'll have...an omelet..."

"I want a breakfast wrap..." he said quietly.

We ordered our breakfast and sat, mostly quiet at the table before Cody began crying. Reality must have finally hit him as to what happened with Tristan- having seen what we didn't know what was recorded on the television. We watched a camera pan in to Tristan who was reaching to a fireman that yanked him from the collapsing building and lowered him to safety.

Cody leaned himself on Zack and cried into his shoulder, "We almost lost him...I can't...I don't want to..." he sobbed and mumbled.

"It's okay..he's safe..." Zack pressed his lips to his forehead and looked to Tristan who just sat there, frightened, "we should go find an apartment now..." Zack stood with Cody and went to pay for breakfast.

Cody embraced Tristan, hugging him tightly, "I don't think I could go on knowing one of my babies got hurt..." he whispered.

Tristan was now crying too and I was finding myself getting frustrated, "Cody...let's go," I tugged on him.

"Sorry...let's go.." he wiped his eyes and smiled, "you need a shower sweetheart..."

"I know..I feel gross..." Tristan whispered, shuffling his feet as we left the building.

We looked at several places that either weren't up to what Cody wanted, or they didn't have any rooms open. Finally, after an entire day of searching, we stopped at an apartment building that Cody seemed to like a lot. It was two floors for one apartment and the bottom floor was sort of like a loft. You walked into the apartment from the front door and to the right was a staircase. On the wall that the stairs went up was a fireplace. There wasn't any furniture in the room, but it would be nicer once there was. To the left of the entire living room was a large kitchen. It had marble counters, a stainless steel fridge, a gas stove and lots of room for cooking. Beside that was an area for a dining room. It had a table already, and it was big enough for the four of us. At the back of the room, beyond the living room, was a set of sliding glass doors that went into a large yard. Tristan and I wandered up the steps, seeing three doors. We opened the first door on the left and it was the master bedroom. It was spacious and had a closet to the left when you entered. To the right was another door, leading into a bathroom that had two more doors of its own. The door on the right in the bathroom went out into the hall, and the one straight ahead went into what would be mine and Tristan's room. It was nice.

"Perfect..." Cody smiled.

"It's not too far from where I work either..." Zack looked through things.

"Should we go find a store that will sell us a bed today? Or, well, two beds?" Cody smiled.

"I'm sleepy..." Tristan whined and sat on the stairs, leaning on the railing.

"But you can't go to bed unless we have a bed, silly..." I walked over and sat beside him, wrapping my arms around his tiny frame.

"Zack and I will go find a store...You two can stay here and get to know the place. Alex, use your phone to order some food if you want..." Cody handed me some money and hugged us both, "see you when I get back."

"See ya!" Zack hopped outside and took off with Cody.

I looked at Tristan who still needed to shower. He was cold to the touch and shaking slightly from being so cold, "You should take a shower now.."

"I don't have a towel..." he complained.

"Air dry?" I smiled, "that's not the point...point is, you need a shower..." I stood him up and walked to the shared bathroom, opening the door. I turned on the lights and opened the glass shower. It was freezing in there- but once the hot water began flowing it was extremely warm and fogged up quickly.

Tristan slid off his clothing and stuck them in a corner before stepping into the hot water. I watched as he let the water soak his hair, washing the dust and blood from it. He opened the glass door and smiled at me.

"You come in too?"

My heart leaped and a blush surely spread across my face as I thought about showering with him- but I undressed anyway. I slid in with him and stood under the hot flow of water- sighing at the warmth. It felt good, but it felt better to see Tristan inching toward me. He opened his arms, asking for a hug. I opened my arms and pulled him close, our bodies pressing tightly together. I felt our hips press together, my cock twitching slightly at the feel of Tristan's nude body on mine.

"Mm.." he ran his hands through my wet hair, looking into my eyes, "kiss me..." he whispered, his lips brushing across mine lightly.

I nodded and without hesitation, attacked his mouth. We stood kissing gently before it became more of a battle. Our lips parted and our tongues twisted together, fighting for dominance. I eventually won, causing Tristan to relax in my arms as we continued our kissing. My hands roamed on his body- wanting to toy with him as much as I could. He moaned quietly into my mouth as I ran my hands down his back and held onto his hips. My right hand began to explore, gently rubbing downward and cupping his backside. He allowed the action, shivering as I massaged the rounded orb I'd found.

"Tristan..." I pulled away, looking at him. His eyes were half lidded and he was panting slightly.

"Don't...don't stop..." he relaxed as I slid my hand inward, rubbing two of my fingers near his entrance. I'd never had sex before, and I know he hadn't either- but I knew what I was doing to an extent. He gasped as I slid a finger inside of him, thrusting it slowly.

"Tris.." I began kissing his neck, enjoying the small mews that escaped his lips as I fingered him.

"Faster.." he whined.

I nodded and slid another finger into him, thrusting them quickly. He gasped and his legs shook as he held onto my shoulders, trying to stand up.

"Stop.." he dug his nails into my shoulders, "I'm...oh!" he gasped and arched his back, cumming on my stomach.

"Tris.." I smiled at him, kissing him gently.

"Do you want to...you know..." he blushed.

"Have sex?" I raised an eyebrow.

He blushed deeper and nodded, burying his face into my chest, "I want it..." he reached down with his hand and grasped my cock, slowly moving it between his fist.

I groaned and considered screwing him right there...but thought it would be more intimate for him if we had a bed...not a cold, hard, shower floor.. I allowed him to keep playing with me, experimenting with what he should do.

"Am I doing this right?"

"However you think is right..." I smiled and thrust into his grasp as I felt myself nearing my peak. I began groaning his name over and over as he played with me. I leaned on the wall of the shower and closed my eyes, enjoying the motions. I blinked my eyes open to see that my brother was no longer standing, but down on his knees- about to take me into his mouth. I gasped at the immense heat, trying not to thrust into his mouth. He licked around and bobbed his head back and forth on my length a few times as he found a rhythm, "Tris..stop...I'll cum in- in...your..." I moaned loudly, seeing my brother wasn't pulling away from my cock. I wrapped my fingers in his hair, spilling myself into his moist cavern.

He pulled away quickly, some of the cum landing on his face and in his hair. He smiled and swallowed what I had 'given' him, "You taste good..." he whispered.

"Mm.." I sank to the floor, sighing, "did you know what you were doing?"

"Not really..." he crawled over and hugged me tightly, "but I liked it...did you?"

"Uh-huh.." I smiled, never having felt such an orgasm before, "we should...mm.. get up."

...**Tristan's POV**...

I smiled, standing up after making my brother feel good. That's what I wanted, to make my brother feel good...I loved him very much. I began getting very cold as I looked for something to dry myself off with, but wound up with nothing other than paper towels. I dried off as best as I could and slid into my dirty clothes, sad because I couldn't wear anything clean. Alex put on his dirty clothes as well and walked to the living room with me. There were some left over logs and a lighter, so we took our paper towels and lit a fire in the fireplace. It was warm and I was glad that I was there with Alex- glad that he could hold me and keep me safe.

"I'm dropping out of school..." Alex spoke up.

"Why?" I frowned.

"To get my GED, I hate school..." he poked at the fire.

"..."

"We're back!" Zack poked his head in the room with a smile on his face, "and with the mattress guys!"

Cody followed behind and pointed the way the men should go. They carried two beds up the steps and into the bedrooms. Cody dropped a pile of bags on the floor and pulled out some sheets for the beds and brand new comforters.

"I got some clothing..." Cody held up some things that were obviously for Alex, him, and Zack. He finally pulled out some smaller clothing and showed them to me, "they didn't have much, but I got you some pajamas and some jeans- they didn't have any small enough for you in the man's section, and none big enough in the boy's section.. but I thought these would fit?" he held up a set of woman's jeans.

I nodded and stood up, looking them over, "They'll fit me," I grabbed the pajamas and smiled at how fuzzy they were. It was a warm blue top that would come down almost to my knees, and a set of shorts that would come up to just above my knees. I removed my shirt and slid on the nightshirt, followed by the shorts.

"Comfy?" Zack smiled, picking me up.

I nodded and nuzzled into his neck, "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"I feel like it's my fault...we don't have anything anymore.."

"Tristan it is most certainly _not _your fault!" Cody walked over, "you don't make tornado's happen, they just do... Besides...you and Alex are all we care about..." he kissed the top of my head.

I shrugged and wiggled from Zack's arms so I could go sit in Alex's lap on the floor.

"Did you two order food?" Cody questioned.

"No..we forgot..." Alex laid us down, holding me from behind as we watched the fire crackle.

"How did you forget?" Zack picked up his phone and looked for something that delivered on the internet.

We half shrugged. I wasn't hungry anyway, just tired and ready to head off to bed. I felt Alex run his hand across my hip and rest it on my pants line, holding me closer. I could stay like that forever- if laying on my shoulder wasn't hurting me so badly.

"Lexi I gotta get up..." I wiggled from his arms and rubbed my shoulder and collarbone, "I can't lay on that...Ouch..."

"Sorry," he sat up with me and kissed my collarbone softly, "better?"

"Yeah.." I giggled.

"Tristan and I are gonna go to bed...is that okay?" Alex looked up to our brothers who were arguing over what to order. They didn't answer, so we got up and grabbed our sheets, comforter and the two pillows Cody had gotten for us.

Alex helped me make the bed and we crawled in together, smiling as we looked into each others eyes. He moved closer to me and positioned himself between my legs, kissing my neck as he did so. I could feel my heat pounding as he ground into my hips, causing me to become hard from excitement. I pulled at his pants, wanting that special part of him that only I had access to. He smiled and sat up, removing his shirt and pants, sitting fully nude before me. I lifted my hips as he hooked his fingers in my shorts, pulling them off. He began kissing my neck again, working up to my lips. Our tongues danced together as he ground himself against me.

"Tristan...can I?" he asked.

I responded with a nod, watching as he held two fingers up to my mouth. I was confused by what he was doing so I furrowed my brow.

"Suck on them...they need to be wet or when I finger you it wont feel good..."

I nodded and opened my mouth, sucking on his fingers. He watched and finally pulled them out of my mouth with a 'pop,' placing them at my entrance and sliding them into me like he did when we were in the shower. I heard myself let out a moan as he kept thrusting his fingers inside of me. He smiled and removed them.

"You're gonna have to do what you did in the shower...I don't have anything for lube..." he held his cock in his hand.

"Okay," my voice squeaked out. I took him into my mouth and bobbed up and down, wiggling my tongue around to make sure I made it wet enough.

"That's good Tris.. lay down and open your legs for me..."

I did as he said, feeling very vulnerable in my current position. He got between my legs again and I felt the head of his cock press against me. My first reaction was to clench, expecting pain. I didn't think he would fit anyway, he was so big...

"Relax baby...I'm here... I wont hurt you, I promise..." he kissed me and grasped my member, playing with it as he slid inside of me.

I screamed and dug my nails into his back, tears coming to my eyes, "You said you wouldn't hurt me!" I cried.

"It wont hurt for long, I'm sorry.." he played with my hair and tried to distract me, but that was hard to do when I had such a pain in my backside.

I couldn't stop crying from the pain, I wanted it to stop...he said it would, but I wanted it to stop _now_. He pulled back and thrust into me, causing me to scream again and bite his shoulder.

...**Alex's POV**...

I felt the tight heat of my brother as he squeezed around me. I tried to get him to relax but it was hard to do. He finally relaxed a bit, so I gave a slight thrust- testing him out. He screamed and bit me, causing me to wince. It was awkward- not how I pictured having sex for the first time. I pulled back again and slowly slid into him. He was finally calming down and I was enjoying the way he was whining as I slid in and out of him. He allowed me to keep moving, thrusting a bit faster and harder than before. I held his hips up, aiming for that one spot that I knew was inside of him. He screamed, but this time out of pure pleasure.

"Again!" he bucked his hips, finally feeling the full extent of pleasure.

"Tristan!" I held his hips, thrusting deeper to find his spot again. I found it again and kept slamming myself against it, causing him to thrash around wildly.

"More!" he begged.

I nodded and wrapped my arms under him, pulling him into a sitting position. He naturally began bouncing up and down in my lap, my cock thrusting deeply inside of him. He gasped my name over and over as he rode me. I kissed him deeply and grabbed his hips, pushing and pulling him against my hips.

"Like this..." I smiled.

"Mm..." he nodded and rode the way I showed him, grinding his cock against my stomach in the process, "I'm...almost..." he moaned loudly.

I nodded and groaned his name as he rode harder and faster. He was on the verge of an orgasm, screaming and gasping my name as my cock pounded in and out of him. I couldn't hold back anymore, feeling him getting tighter and tighter around me.

"Tris..cum...please cum..." I jerked his cock quickly, trying to bring him to his end.

"Ah! Alex!" he screamed and arched his back, cumming violently.

"Tristan!" I screamed at the same time, shooting my cum inside of him.

He relaxed and collapsed on top of me, whining as he did so, "My bottom hurts.."

"I'm sorry...but it felt good...right?" I rubbed his back and pulled the blankets over us.

"Really good..." he smiled and cuddled against me.

…**Cody's POV**...

I had just stopped arguing with Zack over what we should have for dinner when I heard a few loud screams from upstairs in our new apartment.

"Tri-" Zack was beginning to shout. I slapped my hand over his mouth and shushed him, "what if he's hurt?"

I shook my head and smiled, "He's far from hurting..." I walked up close to him and kissed his ear, nibbling on it slightly, "he's breaking in the new bed..." I whispered.

"Tristan...and, Alex?" he raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Yeah...I think we should..." I gently pushed him onto the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Naughty boy..."

I smirked, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I might have to tie you up..."

"If you can catch me first..." I danced my way around the room and giggled, running while Zack chased me. He grabbed me by the hips and swung me into the air.

"Gotcha!"

"No!" I screamed and giggled, wiggling around. I felt a cold set of handcuffs slap onto my wrists as I tried to escape.

"You're under arrest."

"And what are my charges?"

"For being too sexy to stomach..." he pushed me against the wall and ground into my hips, "time for your punishment..." he pushed on my shoulders, my hands cuffed behind my back, dropping me to my knees.

Zack undid his pants, pulling his hardened member out and playing with my hair as he waited for me to take it into my mouth. I opened wide and took him in, sucking slowly. He groaned and his cock twitched in my mouth, causing me to moan. Zack thrust forward as I wiggled my tongue around on his length. I pulled away, a slight string of saliva hanging from my lips as I did so.

"You need further punishment..." he smiled, dropping to his knees in front of me.

"Yes, officer.." I nodded.

He shoved me over and removed my pants, wetting two of his fingers and sliding them into me. I gasped and moaned, bucking my hips to pull his fingers in deeper. He scissored me, causing me to moan louder. My moans drowned out the ones coming from Tristan, so I was sure his own drowned out mine.

Zack positioned himself, leaving his clothes on. He was still dressed in his uniform from work the previous day, and I was in nothing more than a white sweater now. He thrust into me, causing us both to gasp. I tried to sit up, but the handcuffs were preventing me from doing much at all. I wiggled and moaned as he thrust deeper, holding my hips up as he did so. He moved faster, ramming into my prostate, causing me to scream his name loudly. Zack groaned and bent down, kissing me softly.

"I love you..." he whispered, grinding his hips against me, keeping himself inside of my body.

"Mm..I … you... ah..." I bit my lip, feeling heat rise to my groin.

Zack smiled and thrust harder, causing me to reach my end, screaming and moaning his name as I did so. Zack groaned and thrust a final time, cumming inside of me. He slowed down and finally pulled out, sitting beside me with a loud sigh. I cleared my throat, wishing to have the handcuffs removed.

"Sorry.." he laughed and undid them, setting me free.

"Zacky.." I crawled into his lap, kissing him, "my Zacky..."

"My Cody.."

I looked at the fire that was slowly dying, I didn't want to leave it going all night, so I figured it would be best to let it die now.


	9. Chapter 7 Part 3

***I do not own Suite Life on Deck/of Zack and Cody or any of the characters!**

…**Alex's POV**...

I woke up in the morning to Tristan hugging me around my waist. He was completely under the blankets and sound asleep. I smiled to myself and removed him, hopping from our bed. I grabbed a new set of clothes that Cody had put on the floor in the room and dressed myself before trudging down the stairs. I saw Zack sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace while Cody was bouncing around outside, talking to some men.

"Who's here?" I asked.

"Your brother decided to order firewood and have it dropped outback," he stood up and walked to the kitchen, "hungry? There's this place down street that does delivery for breakfast..."

"Mm..kinda..." I walked over and grabbed some french toast from a container, eating it with my hands.

"Sleep good?" he winked at me, causing me to blush.

I knew immediately what he was talking about and I was completely embarrassed, "Yeah.." I nodded and looked away.

"You two were loud," he laughed and handed me the sausage that was near the food he left for Tristan, "eat this before he freaks out."

I smiled and plowed it down before Cody walked inside, "Well that's all taken care of...now we have to figure out about furniture...The insurance company did call me this morning and they said that we can go buy our things, and they're going to reimburse us for it...The woman was very understanding to our situation."

"Awesome," Zack hopped on the counter, "so Alex should go wake Tristan up so we can get things that he approves of...because he's just like you, Cody," he laughed.

Cody pouted, "There's nothing wrong with having good taste!"

"Not at all," I mumbled with a mouthful of food.

"See?" he smiled and flung his arm around me, "Alex agrees."

"That's only cause he's a suck up and wants what Tristan wants," Zack stuck his tongue out, being childish.

I smiled, "I'll go get Tris," I ran up the stairs and shook my brother awake.

"Wakey wakey!" he groaned and turned over, not wanting to move from the heat of his blankets, "Tris...we have french toast..and Zack and Cody are letting you pick things out for the house."

He sat up and looked at me, still trying to blink his eyes open, "Whatever I want...?" he quietly asked.

"Yep," I kissed him and helped him get dressed into his new clothes.

"My bottom hurts..." he whined as we walked downstairs and saw our brothers waiting.

"It will," Cody rubbed his back, "but only for a while...after that it gets _so_ much better.." he smiled, causing us both to blush deeply.

Tristan quickly forgot about his pain and ran to the car, sliding into the backseat with me. We drove to the nearest store and looked at what we could buy. Tristan first ran over to a sectional couch that was gray. Cody approved while Zack and I could care less. We found other things to look at while Tristan made himself comfortable in a matching oversized chair. He looked even smaller in that chair, but it would be nice to sit with him in front of the fire in the chair. He slid down and pranced over to a coffee table that was glass and stone, matching the large fireplace in our living room. He knew what he was doing, and Cody was having a proud moment as Tristan picked out things that matched their home.

The final things we thought about were random things for around the house; lamps, things for the kitchen, televisions, dressers for our clothing, computer desks, computers of course, and other various things.

"I like this TV," Tristan pointed to a 32" television. The picture was clear and the size was just right for our bedroom.

Cody nodded in agreement.

I tugged on Zack's shirt, causing him to look down at me, "Thanksgiving is soon..Are we going to do anything special?"

"Tristan and Cody want to cook.." he walked me away from the two as they kept looking about the large store we were in, "but Christmas is soon to follow..."

"What should I get him this year?"

Zack thought for a second, looking around the store- either for a hint or he was trying to find his thought. He rubbed my back and kept walking with me, "You get him something you think will make him happy...what does he like? He likes stuffed animals... shiny things... you..."

"I feel like after fourteen years of buying him things, I'm out of stuff to get," I looked at some iPod's, wondering if I should get him the new touch...not too much thought behind a gift like that.

"Just dig deep.." Zack walked around some more with me, "he'll love anything you get him, really..."

"What did you get Cody when you were younger..?"

He hesitated on answering, but finally opened his mouth to speak, "I got him a ring..."

"What did he think of it...?" I stopped walking and looked up at him.

"He loved it...still wears it," Zack smiled, "why don't you think about a necklace or a bracelet? I think Tristan would be cute with a bracelet..."

"Bracelet..." I nodded and hugged Zack around his waist, "thanks..."

"You're welcome. Just don't forget a stuffed animal..I think he'd freak if you didn't get him one...he lost a bunch back at the Tipton... Except that damn frog.." I smiled, "he wont let that thing go for anything."

"Nope," I grabbed a box of hot chocolate from a shelf and turned to Zack for his approval.

Zack would normally let us have anything we wanted- we didn't really ask for much, but when we did he would let us have it. We still always found the need to ask for things- even if we knew he would say yes. But when he said no, there wasn't an argument- whether there was a reason behind it or not, we would just nod in agreement.

"We need coffee mugs-"

"Cocoa mugs..." I corrected.

"Right, right," he found some Christmas ones with penguins on them, "how are these?"

"Cute, Tris will freak," I walked back over to the cart and plopped our things in, smiling at Tristan.

"What's that?" he pointed at the mugs.

"Look," I showed him the cartoon penguins. They were standing on a frozen lake with trees and snow all around them and they were dressed in Christmas apparel with cute looks on their faces.

"Penguins!" he giggled.

The store had to deliver most of our things, considering we only had a car that Zack had bought when he was seventeen or eighteen. It had hardly any room in the backseat and the trunk wasn't so big. We drove home and noticed that we had shopped for a very long time.

"My ass is killing me!" Tristan stormed into the house and leaned on the counter, whining.

"Sorry..." I hugged him and nuzzled his neck.

"Language..." Zack warned.

"Sorry!" Tristan exclaimed loudly, "Well, anyway, I think you should rub it cause it's your fault," he wiggled his backside.

I grabbed onto his hips, "You think so?" I ran my hands down his backside and rubbed slowly.

"Mm.." he nodded. I rubbed my hand between his cheeks and caused him to let out a slight moan. He blushed and pushed me away, "That's enough!"

I laughed, "You don't like that?"

He shook his head no and pouted. Zack brought in some of the firewood from outside and stacked it on the rack beside the fireplace. I ran my fingers across Tristan's back as we stood against the counter where the bar chairs went- not having noticed them before when we checked out the house. He smiled and embraced me.

"I love you..."

"I love you too baby..." my lips met his forehead as we kept to ourselves in the small area by the kitchen.

Cody wiggled the keys in the air, "Who wants to go shopping for food?" his gaze immediately set on Tristan, knowing he was interested in cooking and loved picking out food in the store.

"I'll go!" he bounced and smiled, "are you going to stay with Zacky?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'll see you when you get back.." I kissed him softly.

"Okay! Bye!"

...**Tristan's POV**...

I went to the store with my second oldest brother, looking for food to stock up the fridge with. We got eggs, milk, bread, orange juice and other things. Then we moved on to the meat department- looking for stuff to put in the freezer.

"So we should buy our turkey now for thanksgiving, they're on sale," Cody pushed the cart over to the large bin with turkeys in it.

"This one..." I tried lifting it, but couldn't.

"That's a pretty good sized one," he lifted it for me and dropped it into the cart, "pick out something for dinner tonight."

I thought for a minute and looked around, "I can make...a meatloaf?"

"Sounds good to me, but you might have to argue with your brothers."

"Oh...stir fry?"

"Sounds more like them," Cody smiled and helped me to pick out what we should put in.

Zack would eat his veggies, but not unless they had butter or some form of sauce on them. So, naturally, we grabbed as many veggies as we could and found a light, low sodium, teriyaki sauce. Cody and I agreed that beef would be the best meat for the dinner and we could have a side of rice.

"I'm really glad you're okay..." Cody said as we stopped the car at a red light.

"I know..."

"I don't know if I could handle it if something happened..."

I nodded slightly and relaxed in my seat as we kept driving, "I was really scared..." I looked at Cody who nodded.

"I'm sure you were..." he pulled into our driveway, parking the car, "Now get some bags and bring them inside...I'll help you start dinner after we put the rest of the food away."

I smiled and ran inside with both hands full of bags, I began putting food away and setting out what we were going to use for dinner. I smiled at the warm arms that wrapped around my waist.

"What's for dinner?" Alex nuzzled into my neck, kissing gently.

"Stir fry..." his hands ran up my shirt, rubbing at my stomach and sides, "Not now..."

"Trissy..." he whined and slid a hand into my pants, working slowly at my cock.

"Lexi not now!" I whimpered and leaned back into him.

"Alexander, get your hand out of there now," Cody frowned and set down more shopping bags.

"But he's so excited," Alex laughed and removed his hand causing me to brace myself on the counter, gasping.

"You're going to have to wait to molest your brother, he needs to help me with dinner," Cody rubbed my back and smiled at me, "want to start the veggies?"

I nodded and turned, grabbing the frying pan Cody had bought. I washed it quickly and dried it before placing it on the stove. I sauteed the veggies in the sauce we'd picked out, waiting for Cody to cut the meat and toss it in. He began cooking some instant rice and plated it while I added the stir fry.

"Dinner's ready!" I called to my brothers who were arguing over what movie we should watch while we ate.

We weren't very traditional sometimes... We would watch television and play video games while we ate, but we always had a good time and talked about our day and what was going on with everyone. Occasionally we would sit at the table as a family and enjoy meals, but tonight wasn't one of those nights.

"Thanks Tris," Alex kissed me gently before taking his plate and thanking Cody.

**...Alex's POV...**

I sat on the floor, with my younger brother, listening to him comment about how our things had arrived quickly. Zack and I had waited while they left until things were dropped off. We had a large television and some comfy furniture, but Tristan and I still liked to sit on the floor and rest on Zack and Coldy's legs. Tristan sat beside me while Zack sat above me. I smiled at my younger brother and kissed his cheek, thanking him again for the meal he'd cooked. A blush spread across his face and he smiled cutely.

"What are we watching?" Tristan began eating his food, having a smaller serving size than the rest of us.

"Nightmare before Christmas.." Zack said.

"When was this made?" Tristan looked up at Cody who smiled down at him.

"1993."

"Very long time ago..." Tristan put the rest of his food down beside him and sighed.

"Are you full already?" he nodded, "You've gotta be kidding me," I frowned, wishing my brother would eat more than he did.

"Sorry...I just can't eat anymore..." he pulled his knees to his chest and watched the movie that was playing.

"You're too skinny," I reached over and grabbed his plate, eating the rest of his food.

"You're not that much bigger," he got off the floor and into Cody's lap. They covered up in a big blanket and relaxed together.

I shrugged and did the same, crawling into Zack's lap. He held tightly to me and pulled the rest of the blanket that Cody and Tristan were using onto us.

"I'm confused..." Tristan frowned at the movie.

"Me too..." I agreed.

"You'll catch on," Zack yawned and rubbed my stomach.

"Mm..." I relaxed into him and ran my fingers on his hand as it traced the area above where my pants were.

"...Zack..." Cody warned as he began sliding his hand in my pants.

"But he likes it," I could feel Zack's smirk as he placed his hand all the way in my pants.

Tristan whimpered, slightly jealous that I was getting so much attention from Zack and he wasn't. I smiled and turned to Tristan, holding my arms to him.

"Come here," he nodded and fell into my embrace, nuzzling against my neck. I rubbed his back slightly and kissed him gently, "Zack wouldn't do anything without your permission," I turned to our oldest brother, "right, Zack?"

"Right," he removed his hand and smiled at Tristan and Cody.

Cody shook his head and pulled Tristan back into his lap, holding him closely, "Are you tired sweetheart?"

Tristan nodded and nuzzled into him, closing his eyes, "I wanna go to bed..."

"Lex?" Cody looked to me.

I nodded and stood up, lifting Tristan into my arms, "Sleepy?" I carried him up the stairs.

"Yeah.." he toyed with my hair.

"Then I guess it's time for bed," I kissed him and helped him change for bed before laying him in our bed, "I'm going to go take a quick shower..okay? I'll be right in."

He nodded and cuddled into the blankets, hugging onto a pillow. Tristan was my life...I couldn't live without him. As I thought about almost losing him back at the Tipton, tears began to form in my eyes. I left quickly so he wouldn't see or hear me crying. I couldn't let him see me in such a weak state. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the light, looking around. It was still pretty empty, other than the four toothbrushes. Blue, red, green, and pink for Tristan. I smiled and turned on the shower, waiting for it to heat up. Steam began to fill the room as I stepped into the water, sighing at the heat.

"Lexi?" I turned, hearing Cody call my name quietly.

"You can come in," I didn't care.

"You okay?" he smiled and walked over to the glass of the shower.

I wiped away some of the fog on the glass and smiled, "Just dandy."

"I have some money for you... to do Christmas shopping for your brother. I don't really know what he likes anymore," he laughed a bit, "I'm not sure if he's done with toys and grown up, or if he still likes his stuffed animals..."

"He likes blankets...and pillows," I smiled and began washing my hair, "loves stuffed animals, I don't think he'll ever get over that..."

"Video games?" Cody suggested.

"Yeah, we wanted the new Need for Speed game..it's on sale at Kmart..." I tilted my head back and washed the soap away from my hair.

"Zack wants that too...Maybe I'll get it for all four of us? It looks pretty fun..." he closed the toilet seat and sat down, watching me shower, "I thought about getting your brother one of those ebook things?"

He talked like we were his children... calling Tristan, my brother...instead of _our _brother. I didn't mind. "He'll love that," I washed myself up and rinsed off before turning the shower off.

"What do you want for Christmas? I really need to get you guys something soon... I feel like I'm procrastinating," he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me as I slid from the shower doors.

"What do I want?" I thought about it, mentally looking through the stores in my head, "I... I don't know, really..." I frowned and leaned into Cody as he held the towel around me, "I always think about what Trissy wants..."

"I'll get you more video games.. some movies too. I thought about getting you two a computer, but I don't want you two fighting over it..so I think I'm going to get two of those netbooks... what colors?"

"I like blue.. Tris would want pink or purple," I smiled and hugged Cody closer, feeling his warmth, "I should get to bed...he's probably going out of his mind wondering where I am."

Cody nodded and kissed the top of my head, "Get some sleep...I'll take you out tomorrow for some shopping and you can pick out things that you want to get Tristan. Zack is going to take Tristan shopping to get you something, but he doesn't know what you want...so maybe give him a hint?" Cody smiled and opened the door to my room.

I slid into the bedroom and dropped my towel to the floor after drying off. I crawled into bed beside Tristan after I pulled some boxers on.

"Lexi?" he whispered, turning toward me.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I wanna have sex..." he slid his hand down my chest.

"Aren't you tired?"

"I am..." he nuzzled against me, "but it will help me sleep better..."

I smiled and pulled Tristan's pants down, shoving them off the bed. He kissed me gently as I slid my hand between his legs, fingering him slowly. He moaned quietly and ran his fingers through my hair. I slid another finger into him and felt him tighten up a bit.

"Relax baby..." I rubbed his hips as I fingered him faster, searching for his sweet spot. He gasped, and I knew I found it when he began fucking my fingers.

"I'm ready..." Tristan whimpered and spread his legs wider.

I smirked before crawling between his legs, removing my erection from my boxers. I grabbed a bottle of lube from the bed stand that Zack had bought for me, and coated myself with it before thrusting into him. He moaned and wrapped his legs around my waist, gasping quietly as I thrust myself inside of him. His eyes closed and he relaxed as we slowly made love, touching each other all over. He got oddly quiet after a while and I looked up after kissing his neck.

"Did you fall asleep?" I kept thrusting.

"No.." he said quietly, obviously half asleep.

I smiled and thrust faster, hoping to finish before Tristan fell asleep. He moaned quietly and allowed me to do as I wished, thrusting into him and jerking his cock in my hand. I could feel myself reaching my end as I thrust harder. Tristan blinked his eyes open and reached his arms to me. I held him gently and kept moving, finally ramming into his prostate. He screamed a bit and arched his back.

"Almost there?" I asked, knowing that we were both close.

"More, Lexi...I-" he moaned and moved with me, kissing me softly.

We moaned into each others mouths as we came, my cum spilling into him as his shot between our stomachs. I put myself back into my boxers and laid beside him, holding him close.

"Goodnight," I whispered before planting a kiss on his forehead.

...**Zack's POV**...

I shook my head as I heard my younger brothers upstairs, going at it in their room. Cody laughed slightly and leaned against me.

"I want you to take Alex shopping for Christmas..." Cody kissed me gently.

"Sounds good to me," I wrapped my arms around him and began kissing him deeply.

"Mm.." Cody moaned, crawling into my lap.

"Should we?" I asked, holding onto his hips.

"Maybe I should ride you..." Cody smiled, rocking against me.

"Well hurry up," I smiled, feeling my cock twitch in my pants.

Cody smirked and stood, taking my hand. He dragged me up to our room and shoved me onto the bed. I watched him strip quickly and then undo my pants. He grabbed a bottle of lube and wet his fingers, slipping them into himself. I smiled, watching him get off. He gasped and moaned as he toyed with himself. I grabbed the lube and rubbed it on myself, getting more comfortable on the bed with some pillows. Cody crawled onto my lap and slowly lowered himself down onto my cock. We moaned together as Cody began bouncing up and down, ramming my cock inside of him. Cody rolled his hips, grinding downward. I relaxed, watching him enjoy himself.

"Zacky.." Cody groaned, grabbing at his erection to jerk off.

"Nice and tight," I smirked, bucking my hips, "harder Cody."

Cody nodded, grinding his hips harder against me. He moaned and rode faster, his legs shaking as he neared his climax. I smiled, loving the way my brother looked when we made love. He tried to control his screaming as he rammed my cock deeper into him. I was so focused on how Cody looked while he was riding me that I didn't notice that I was upon my own orgasm. I groaned and unexpectedly came inside of him. Cody gasped and let out a slight scream, shooting his cum onto my stomach. He hung his head and panted for a while before bending down and licking up his mess.

"How did it feel?" I ran my fingers down his back.

"So good..." he moaned and laid on top of me, kissing my collarbone gently.


	10. Chapter 7 Part 4

***I do not own Suite Life on Deck/of Zack and Cody or any of the characters!**

...**Tristan's POV**...

I woke up and stretched, yawning as I did so. Alex was still asleep next to me, so I figured I'd let him sleep while I found something for breakfast. I pulled on my pajamas before I trudged down the stairs and into the living room.

"Cody!" I smiled and danced over to him, "What are you making?" I looked into the frying pan that was in front of him.

"Potatoes with peppers and onions," he smiled and kissed my forehead, "get yourself some orange juice, okay love?"

I nodded and smiled, opening the fridge. I grabbed the carton of juice and poured a glass, mixing it with some of the mango juice Cody had bought. I sat at the table and watched my older brother dance around the kitchen, singing quietly to himself. He made a large thing of scrambled eggs and brought the food over. He put toast on my plate and I frowned.

"I don't like toast," I folded my arms, shoving it away.

"It would be good if you ate at least one piece of it," Cody put the toast back on my plate and handed me some jelly and butter.

"I don't want it..." I pouted and stared at the toast.

"You don't have to eat the crust, just the inside," he sat down and began eating his breakfast.

I sighed and buttered the toast and ripped it in half, eating the middle, "There..." I pushed the crust off my plate.

"Brat," he smiled, serving me some eggs and potatoes.

I smiled and picked up my fork, digging into my food. I wasn't one for being picky with my food, but I hated bread. Well, with the exception of cornbread, English muffins, French toast, and stuff like pizza.

"Morning," Zack came into the kitchen, a smile on his face, kissing Cody before sitting down.

Zack was dressed in his uniform for work. I liked that my 'dad' was a cop. He was handsome and was there for all of us if anything ever went wrong. Zack would sometimes take me to the station with him, I'd hang out with all of the officers and I felt very special because they thought I was cute. I liked being cute for people.

"Good morning Tristan," Zack smiled at me, kissing my nose.

"Morning," I smiled brightly.

"What are you doing today, Tristan?"

I turned to Cody for an answer, hoping he wouldn't send me back to that awful school, "He's staying home. I have to do some Christmas shopping.. Alex is going to school."

"Want to come to work with me?" Zack put his arm around me, rubbing my side.

"Yeah," I swung my feet and leaned into him.

"So, Tristan...I decided that you're going to be home schooled. Okay?" Cody tossed his plate in the sink and walked into the living room, pulling a bag off the couch.

"What's that?" I looked at the bag.

"A new notebook, and some work books," he showed me a book for math, a book for English, and then explained to me about how I would be doing science and other subjects.

I nodded in response and flipped through my new books, looking at the problems, "So does this mean I have to bring it with me to work with Zacky?"

"Yes," he patted my head, "now go get showered and dressed."

I sighed, hating school work. I always tried to be smart, smart like Cody was. But it was hard for me. I often wondered if Zack had dropped me when I was a baby, wouldn't surprise me. But if being home schooled by Cody meant keeping me away from those bastards at school, I'd do it. Besides, spending time with Zack at his work was fun..

I thumped up the stairs and down to the bathroom, turning on the light. I hated bathrooms. The floors were always cold on my feet and I didn't like that very much. I suppose on a really hot day it would feel wonderful, but living in New England, everything was cold. Mostly. Summers were hot, sometimes up in the 90's and 100's, but our summer only lasted for two months and most of the time it was cloudy. On average, New England only has about four full sun days in a year. That means no clouds at all though... So the rest of our year, other than those hot two months, is cool, rainy, and snowy.

I slid into the shower and turned on the hot water, enjoying it. I loved the heat of the shower, but hated all of the steam. I tried not to take long showers, always aware of our environment. I was never really too sure what staying in the shower too long had to do with helping the environment, considering when you're done with the water it goes back into the ground and naturally filters out, feeding plants and eventually evaporating into the sky to make fresh rain water to start the process all over again... But whatever.

I rinsed the soap from my body and slid out of the shower, drying off with one of the towels on the towel racks. I wrapped it around my body, making sure I wouldn't get too cold on the trip from the bathroom to my bedroom. I quietly slipped into my room, seeing that Alex was still out cold. Cody would occasionally complain about him being too much like a teenager, or too much like Zack. He slept a lot and tended not to eat that healthy. But he couldn't say that Alex was hanging out with the wrong crowd, his friends were alright. Not into drinking and drugs. My pants were neatly folded in the dresser, and my shirts were all hung in the closet. I picked a set of jeans that hugged my hips and one of Alex's hoodies to go over my plain t-shirt. Once I was done getting dressed, I slid down the stairs and over to Zack.

"Ready?" he rubbed my back and smiled at me.

"Yep," I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my jacket, zipping it up. I was afraid of zippers, having been zipped up too far in them before and getting pinched on my neck. I usually left them mostly undone and just buttoned my jacket over it.

"See you later, Codes," Zack kissed Cody and hugged him in a loving way.

"Be careful...keep an eye on Tristan..." he wrapped his arms around Zack's neck, kissing him softly and smiling.

"Hurry up..." I bounced by the door, holding onto my new books.

"Sorry," Cody walked over, planting a kiss on my cheek, "behave."

"Always," I smiled and opened the door, leaving with Zack.

He had brought the cruiser home so that Cody could have their car. Alex wanted a car, but he didn't have his license yet. It was a requirement in the state of Massachusetts to take drivers ed before you could get your license. I still had another year and a half before I could take drivers ed.

"When do you think Lexi is going to get his license?"

"As soon as he calls and sets up the appointment," Zack pulled into the station and parked the car, getting out.

I followed him up the steps and into the station, staying close by his side as we walked in.

"Morning Zack," someone greeted him. I didn't recognize the person.

"Morning. Matt, this is Tristan," Zack kept his arm around me.

"Nice to meet you, Tristan," he smiled nicely. He was bald and thin, dressed much like Zack was, but with slight differences.

"Matt transferred over from another station recently," Zack took my hand and walked me to his office space.

"Oh," I sat in a chair by his desk and swung my feet, "when do you get done with work?"

"Seven.. Long day for me today, but Cody is coming to pick you up after he's done shopping with your brother," Zack sat down and looked over some things.

I shrugged and pulled my feet up into the chair, sitting Indian style as I began my new homework. It was pretty easy, I understood the grammatical things of the first book I started in. It was basically correcting spelling, sentence error, and what context to use what word in; like there, their, and they're...

I checked the time, and by eleven thirty, I had finished nearly the entire book.

"Zack?" I poked at him. The day was slow without much to do, and he was as bored as I was.

"What's up?" he turned and smiled at me.

"I'm hungry," I held my stomach, a loud rumble coming from it.

"What would you like?" he stood up, stretching.

"I want a donut," I poked his stomach and smirked.

"Haha, funny. But seriously," he helped me up.

"A sandwich," I held his hand as we walked from the station.

"Matt, I'm just going to take Tristan down to the deli to get some lunch," he walked us out the door and to his cruiser.

I slid into the front seat and buckled. We drove down a few streets until we reached a small deli. It was cute. As we went inside, I looked around at the counter and saw many types of meat and bread along with salads.

"What would you like?" Zack wrapped his arms around me as we looked together.

"Turkey..." I relaxed into his hold.

...**Zack's POV**...

I held my baby brother as we looked at the deli food. He wanted a turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomato, cheese, and onion. He always refused to have anything like mustard or mayonnaise on his sandwiches. He didn't care for bread either...so I wasn't sure why he wanted a sandwich in the first place.

"Want a drink?" I brought him to the cooler while the woman behind the counter made our lunch.

"Just water," he reached for a bottle and smiled up at me.

Dammit, his smile was gorgeous. He reminded me of Cody when he was younger...But as much as I loved Cody, and thought he was gorgeous; Tristan was more attractive. Even more attractive than myself.

"So Tristan, ever thought about being a model?" I smiled and paid for our food and drinks, leading him out to the car.

"No, why?" he bounced into the car and began eating his lunch.

"Because you're like, the perfect model," I caused him to blush.

"I don't know..." he picked most of the bread off his sandwich, pushing it aside.

"You should look around, find a modeling thing around here. I know there's some. Besides, you'll get some extra cash," I stopped talking when my radio went off, alerting myself and other officers of a high speed chase headed my way.

Tristan turned and looked at me, biting his lip. We were too far from the station for me to take him back, and too close to the chase to even consider it.

"Buckle," I threw my seat belt on and hit the siren and lights, speeding down the street.

Tristan buckled and clutched the seat, "I-I could...I can walk back..." he said quietly.

I ignored him for the most part, focusing on where I was headed. Directly around the next corner I took was a speeding car and several cops behind it. I took off, chasing them. We communicated over the radio and discussed how to keep the speeding car off the side streets, and possibly push him onto the turnpike.

"I wanna go home..."

"Martin, get up there for a PIT," Matt called over the radio.

"Get Johnston to do it, I've got Tristan-"

"Now Martin," Matt demanded.

"I know, we'll be over with this very soon," I sped up, passing a few of the other cop cars, guilt coursing through my gut. I nudged the nose of my car against the speeder, nearly sending him off the road. As I passed the car, he got back onto the road and caught up with me, ramming into the back of my car. Tristan let out a scream and shut his eyes tightly. I picked up my radio and pressed the talk button, "Matt, I've got Tristan with me. Can you guys handle this on your own?"

"No, we need all units on this one," the radio fizzed out and others began talking and communicating.

"I don't like this, why do you do this?" Tristan clutched his seat belt.

"It's my-" as I was about to finish my sentence, I looked in time to see the speeding car slam into the passenger side of my cruiser, sending us flying into the median of the highway. The steep hill caused the car to tumble onto its side, rolling down to the bottom. The car came to a halt, and Tristan was quiet. My first instinct was to find him, "Tristan?" I shouted, looking around the glass that had shattered everywhere. No answer. My heart raced as I looked to his limp body, still buckled in his seat. We were on the roof of the car, so he was just simply hanging from above, "Shit.." I grabbed him gently, unbuckling him. I wasn't sure of the condition of my car, so I wasn't about to let him stay in there with the possibility of it blowing up. I dragged him from the car and laid him on the ground in some snow. I bent down to check his breathing, and was glad that he was breathing normally. I flagged down the ambulance, that made it down the hill with ease.

"You had a kid with you?" one of the ambulance members, Sarah, said. I knew her from having seen her on previous calls we'd gone on.

"Matt wouldn't let me take him to the station, he insisted that all units had to be in," I watched as they loaded Tristan onto the stretcher, placing him in the back of the ambulance.

"Matt? He's new right? Why's he in charge? That's child endangerment," she frowned, checking Tristan over as I sat down.

"I'm not happy about it. He makes some pretty piss poor decisions... But I guess I do too..." I looked at the slight amount of blood that was on Tristan's head, "is he alright?"

She didn't answer, neither did the other EMT's. Having looked over the cruiser, it was smashed in nearly all the way on Tristan's side. I was quite surprised that the impact didn't stop the other driver- but I later found out that it did and they made the arrest while I was down in a ditch, concerned for my brothers life. I felt like an ass, having taken him with me. I should have either let him walk back, or let him stay at the station while I got him lunch on my own. Cody wouldn't be happy. Not at all.

"What do you mean you got in an accident?" Cody shouted over the phone. I called him once we were at the hospital.

"Tristan had to go with me, the other driver slammed into my car and sent us into a ditch, rolling the car... He's in getting a scan now to make sure he didn't hit his head...he was knocked out as soon as the car hit, it was a bad impact."

"You couldn't have taken him back to the station? You put my babies life in danger, Zack! What is wrong with you!" he was crying now.

"Matt wouldn't let me, and he's in charge, Cody. It was either he go with me, or I lose my job."

"Mr. Martin?" a doctor came out.

"I'll call you back, love you..." I closed my phone and turned to the man in white, expecting the worst.

"His collarbone has been broken in a different location to where it was before and he has three broken ribs. Tristan hit his head pretty hard, he's got a concussion, and he's pretty spaced out. Very distracted. We tried to get him to focus on a few things but his mind just wandered off and he wouldn't do what we asked."

"He does that normally," I nodded and began walking with the doctor.

"We ran an MRI and there's some trauma in his brain, but it's not anything serious. It could result in seizures though, and we recommend that you set up an appointment for after the new year to have him get another MRI to see if there's any changes. But while he's home, if he has a seizure there's no need for alarm unless he injures himself or it lasts for more than five minutes. I'll be sure to send you home with some information on seizures."

"Okay," my heart sank further, and I just wanted to rewind the clock and make sure my brother was safe...

We opened the door to the room he was in, and I saw his bright smile, "Zacky," he reached his arms out to me.

I walked over and hugged him, kissing the top of his head, "Hi baby, how do you feel?"

"Tired..." he nuzzled against me.

I stroked his hair, "I'm so sorry..." I could feel tears stinging my eyes and eventually burning my cheeks.

"For what?" Tristan looked at me.

"For endangering you..." I sat on the bed, "I should have taken you back to the station, or backed off that car and not gotten as involved..."

Tristan shook his head, "I'm okay, Zack...I'm fine," he placed his lips against mine, kissing me softly, "It's not your fault, blame Matt," he smiled.

I looked over his face and could tell that he had been crying, but I wasn't sure from what, "I'm sorry though," I kissed him much as he had kissed me and smiled, "I'll take you to get some ice cream, how's that sound?"

"Good."

...**Tristan's POV**...

Zack wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt me, and I knew it; so it wasn't too hard to forgive him and know that it wasn't his fault. Not all his fault anyway. But Cody might think otherwise.

"Did you tell Cody?"

"Yes."

Shit.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to," I looked around the room, remembering that the last time I was in the hospital was when I almost got squashed by a tornado. Zack said that when mom and dad died, I was in the hospital then too. I suppose I wasn't very lucky.

"Well, he's your father so I suppose it wouldn't be right to keep it from him," Zack smiled.

My head hurt, and quite frankly, I wanted to leave, "When can we go?"

"As soon as Cody gets here."

"How long is that?" I rubbed my head and frowned.

"He's clear across Boston, he'll be here when he can. I think the problem is traffic and long lines in the stores."

"Can the nurse get me something for my head? It hurts really bad..."

He nodded and got up to find a nurse, and I quickly followed him. I didn't feel a need to stay in the bed, and I wanted to leave as soon as Cody got there with Alex. None of this waiting around and listening to Cody talk to the doctors.

"Check me out," I tugged on Zack's shirt and leaned against him.

"Okay, okay," he signed a few papers while a nurse got me some water and a pill for my head.

I downed the pill quickly and hugged Zack around the waist, "I want to go outside."

"It's cold out, Tristan," he walked me down to the elevator and pressed the down arrow.

"But I don't-"

"It's cold out," he stepped into the elevator, and I frowned.

"Hate this damn place..." I mumbled.

"Watch your mouth," he lifted me up into his arms and carried me to the cafeteria, setting me at a table.

We sat for a while, looking around the room and being oddly quiet. I could tell that Zack was in a really, really, bad mood. Something was eating away at him and I figured it was either me, himself, or Matt. I switched my side of the table and crawled into the bench that Zack was sitting on. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly, pressing his face into my hair. I really loved Zack, he was warm and comfy and smelled good.

"Zack?" we both looked up to see a raven headed girl walk into the cafeteria.

"London?" Zack smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same," she sat down across from us, "I own the hospital."

"Wow, that's cool... I was just here with Tristan..We got in a car accident."

She turned and looked at me, "This is Tristan? Wow, he's gotten so big...I haven't seen him since I lived at the hotel...are you two alright?"

"Yeah, he's fourteen now... I'm getting so old!" Zack smiled.

"You? You're getting so old? I'm a year older than you!" she pouted.

"Zack..." I tugged his sleeve and pointed to Cody and Alex.

Cody looked angry, beyond angry. I couldn't tell right away if he was mad at us, or mad at that new guy Matt. He stormed over with Alex trailing behind, soon bolting ahead of Cody. Alex flung his arms around me and nuzzled into my neck, planting small kisses on me as he did so.

"I'm glad you're alright..." he looked at the bandage on my head, "you are alright, aren't you?"

"I'm fine."

"How dare he! How dare he insist on you being in that chase while you had Tristan in that damn car! He wouldn't allow you to take him somewhere?" Cody shouted, his fists shaking.

"I'm sorry, Cody, I really am...I should have ignored him and brought Tristan home or to the station," Zack scooted me out of the way and stood up, hugging him.

"I wanna go home," I pulled Alex from the cafeteria and hugged him in the hallway.

"I know you do," he looked back into the room and we heard Zack explaining something to Cody.

"...something about seizures and him having to have another MRI soon...just to make sure everything is alright."

...**Alex's POV**...

"What's wrong with me?" Tristan asked, looking to me for reassurance.

"I don't know," I walked him over to Zack and Cody, "what's wrong?"

"Tristan has some trauma in his brain that might cause seizures, so we have to be careful and make sure he doesn't hit his head," Cody said.

"Seizures?" Tristan frowned, "Can we just go..." he hung his head, walking toward the door without us.

"London, why don't you come over for coffee or something?" Zack turned and smiled nicely at the girl beside Cody.

"Okay!" she smiled and skipped outside to a limo that was waiting.

"Come on Alex," Zack placed his arm around my shoulders and walked me out into the parking lot.

"Tristan, wait up," Cody ran ahead after Tristan who was clear across the lot, looking for our car.

"You know he's not mad at you," I said to Zack as we walked along.

"I know..."

"He doesn't blame you either," I jumped in front of Zack, grabbing the keys as Cody tossed them, "can I drive?"

"Yes," he got in the front while Cody and Tristan loaded into the back.

We were pretty quiet on the ride home, I did the speed limit so London's limo driver wouldn't lose us. I wondered what we were going to do with the Christmas presents Cody and I bought. They were in the trunk and we didn't want Tristan to see them, but I didn't want to leave them out in the cold. I'd ask him when we got home. I drove into our driveway and parked the car, getting out.

"Good job," Zack smiled and picked Tristan up as he got out of the car, carrying him inside.

"Can we go fishing?" Tristan asked.

"Fishing?" Zack smiled and sat on the couch with Tristan in his lap.

"Ice fishing," Tristan smiled and nodded.

"Awfully cold," Zack leaned back and held onto Tristan, rubbing his stomach as he turned on the TV.

"I want to go," I crawled over and smiled, leaning against Zack and Tristan.

"We'll see," he rubbed my side and held onto the both of us.

Cody was in the kitchen with London, making some coffee while the three of us laid on the couch, watching Tristan flip through the channels on the TV until he found some cartoons. He zoned out, watching Spongebob while I smiled up at Zack.

"What's up?" Zack patted my side.

"I'm hungry, do you want something to eat?"

"Whatever you want."

I nodded and sat up, walking over to the kitchen. I dug through the fridge and couldn't find what I wanted, everything looked gross.

"There's steak in the freezer, defrost that," Cody said, stopping his conversation with London.

"Thanks," I smiled and opened the freezer, finding a large steak. Cody had marinated it before freezing. It looked good, and had little to no fat. I hated fat on my meat, as did everyone else in the family. Unless it was bacon. I tossed it into the microwave and hit defrost, watching as it spun around.

"Tristan, come back and sit down."

"But I'm hungry too!"

I heard Zack and Tristan talking behind me, so I turned to see what Tristan was doing. He was walking over to the kitchen, limping slightly. I shook my head and leaned on the counter. My brother wasn't that lucky, always getting hurt one way or another. But he kept going.

"I want veggies," he opened the freezer and found a bag of broccoli in cheese, "cook it for me?" he smiled cutely.

"Duh," I kissed his forehead and took the bag, reading the directions.

"Thank you," he smiled and walked back to Zack, sitting in his lap.

I took the steak from the microwave and tossed the veggies in, turning them on to cook before throwing the steak on the stove. As it slowly cooked I walked over to Cody who was deep in conversation, wrapping my arms around him. I pressed my lips to his ear before whispering to him.

"When do you want me to bring in the presents?"

"Tonight..when he's asleep."

"Cody? Can Tristan have another pill? He's in pain," Zack called over.

"Yeah, of course."

"I'll get you some water, Tristan," I grabbed a glass and filled it up with ice water, bringing it to my baby brother.

...**Tristan's POV**...

I smiled and took the glass from Alex, downing the pill Zack had given me. My chest hurt from breaking my collarbone, again, as well as my sides. The doctors put me on morphine, and as much as Cody hesitated with filling the prescription, it was best.

"Zacky..." I smiled, straddling his hips, "are you alright?"

"Yeah...Are you?" he hesitated with answering.

"I'm fine...but I want to tell you again that you did nothing wrong..."

"But-"

"-Don't 'but' me, mister," I giggled.

"Silly," he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek, "when do you want to go get ice cream?"

"I dunno.."

"Bye Zack! Bye Cody! Bye Tristan and Alex!" London waved out the door with Cody walking her there.

"Bye," we all said together. London was strange, and as nice as she was to me and my brothers, I didn't find myself too fond of her.

"Why don't you two save your ice cream trip for when we go on vacation?" Cody walked over and sat on the couch, kissing Zack.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"Mm..." Cody smiled, "I thought I'd let you pick, Tristan."

I thought of the many places we could go. The place we liked the most was taking an hour drive to Cape Cod and staying in cheap motels that were by the beach. But maybe since we all knew about each others relationships, we could go somewhere where we could be alone? But where was a place like that...?

Cody pulled me into his lap, kissing me softly, "Decide yet?"

"Somewhere romantic..." I kept thinking.

"We could rent out a private island," Alex suggested, putting a plate of cut up steak and veggies on the coffee table.

I grabbed a fork and stabbed a few pieces of broccoli, eating them while my brothers talked about where we should go.

"What about a cruise ship?" I suggested. Everyone fell quiet and just looked at me, the aura in the room dropped. I didn't understand what I said that was wrong, why Zack and Cody were suddenly upset, "I'm sorry... Did I say something wrong?"

"He had to find out someday, right?" Zack looked to Cody.

"I guess so..."

"What?" I felt bad.

"We used to live on a cruise ship when we were younger," Zack began, "Cody's boyfriend, Oliver, almost killed the two of us. Twice."

"We won't go back on a ship..."

"I'm...sorry," I looked to the floor.

"It's not your fault, Tristan.." Zack smiled, "you didn't know."

"What about Grenada?" Alex interrupted, eating some of the steak.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"The Caribbean," Cody smiled.

"Oh," I wasn't good at mapping things out, trying to find where places were. It was hard for me to remember. Most of the time I couldn't remember the states and where they were, never mind their capitals. Thinking about geographical things made me think of school, which made me think of my brother dropping out.

"Lexi..." I turned to him.

"What's up?"

"Are you going to tell them?"

Alex thought for a second, recalling what he had told me, "Yeah, I forgot..honestly."

"What are you going to tell us?" Zack asked.

"I decided that I'm going to drop out of school..."

Cody looked as if his world fell apart, "What? Why? No you can't do that, I can't let you."

"Cody, Cody," Alex walked over and sat down, "listen to me..."

Cody sighed, "Continue..."

"I'm going to get my GED, right away...There's this place near by that will walk me through everything and I'll take my test for it and I should know in two weeks after I take the test to see if I passed..."

"What about-"

"-I'm going to college, that's my reason for dropping out...I want to get a head start and make something of myself."

Cody took in a deep breath, pulling Alex into a hug, "Okay love...Just please go to college... And don't ever scare me like that again."

I smiled, getting up from Zack's lap. I wanted to shower but wasn't sure what to do about my bandages. The bandages I had were wrapped around my entire chest and most of my stomach. I frowned and turned to Zack.

"How do I shower?"

He smiled and got up, "I'll help you."

We walked to the bathroom and I carefully undressed. Zack turned on the shower and let it warm up before he left, coming back with a roll of plastic wrap.

"What's that for?"

"I'll show you," he pulled out part of it and began wrapping it around my bandages, "They wont get wet now, okay?"

"But what if they do?" I stepped into the shower and let my hair get wet.

"Just try and avoid the shower on the plastic," Zack pointed the shower head down, "better?"

"I guess..." I washed up quickly and scrubbed at my hair.

Zack grabbed a towel and opened it up, lifting me into it, "Want to get your pajamas on? We'll relax today..."

"Yeah...but can I take a nap? These pills make me sleepy..."

"Yes," he sat me on my bed and removed the plastic from the bandages, making sure I was dry. He grabbed me some night clothes and dressed me in them, laying me under the covers, "Sleep well.. if you need anything you call me, okay? I'll be right here."

I grabbed his shirt and looked at him, "Stay?"

He looked as if he had to think about it, but he soon smiled and removed his shirt, crawling in with me, "I'll stay with you," he gently held me and we fell asleep together.

**I know it's highly unlikely that something like that would happen (with the police chase) but come on, it's fiction.. I can do as I wish! MY STORY BITCHES!**


	11. Chapter 7 Part 5

***I do not own Suite Life on Deck/of Zack and Cody or any of the characters!**

**Okay...so when it comes to Tristan? I picked his character to be innocent and sweet, very naive, and not too smart BECAUSE I wanted him to be younger...much younger... BUT .. I didn't think it was right to make an 8 year old have sex in a story, so I bumped him up 6 years and made him 14.. He's completely sheltered, and is truly the baby of the family, and does put on an act to make himself cuter.. Besides, he's my character, I do as I please.. :) I enjoy young, innocent boys with someone older and stronger there to … take them … (take that wording how you please.. hehe).**

**And as far as everything happening to Tristan? I love drama (in stories) ..I feel that the most innocent character should have things happen so that the super hero big brothers come along and fu- ..save .. him..**

"Mm?" I blinked my eyes open.

"Cody!" Zack, was shaking me awake.

"What?" I rubbed my eyes and looked at the fearful look on his face.

"T-Tristan...he fell out of bed and must have hit himself on the head because he started having a seizure or something," Zack was in a panic.

I got to my feet and ran upstairs to where Alex was screaming for his brother. I looked and saw my youngest brother on the floor, seizing.

"How long has it been going on?" I asked, kneeling beside him. I placed a pillow under his head and made sure everything that could harm him was out of the way.

"Like forever," Alex looked to me for comfort.

"Two minutes," Zack said.

I nodded and watched as Tristan stopped, calming down. He was out cold, and not moving at all. I carefully lifted him and put him on the bed, looking him over.

"Is..he okay?" Alex asked, clinging to Zack.

"He will be..." what a way to start Christmas morning. Zack was gently rubbing Alex's back, hoping he wasn't completely freaked out. Alex began crying, shaking slightly as he did so, "It's okay Lexi..."

"N-no..why won't he wake up? Wake him up..." he cried again, "He's not okay!"

"Alex he's fine," I said again, gently shaking Tristan, "Tristan? Wake up honey..."

Tristan groaned quietly and blinked his eyes open, looking to Alex who was still crying. It scared everyone when Tristan cried, but it tended to scare everyone to a more extreme extent when Alex cried.

"What's wrong?" Tristan asked Alex, who ran over, hugging him.

"You scared me..." he wiped his eyes and looked at Tristan.

I sighed and sat down, "You had a seizure after falling out of bed, and it scared Alex."

Tristan became quiet before looking at his brother, "Lexi I'm okay...Granted, I'm a bit sore...but I'm fine. I promise.." I think it was the first time I ever saw Tristan comforting Alex. I'd noticed that in him lately, he was becoming more mature and telling everyone that he was okay, things weren't their fault, and trying to be the one that was stronger. But I still liked it when he was the baby.. allowing us to do things for him and buy him things like stuffed animals.

Zack let out a sigh, "Are you alright enough to get up? We'll have some breakfast and then open presents."

"Oh, that's right..." Tristan said, "It's Christmas," Alex sniffed and composed himself, helping Tristan up, "I'm okay...really."

Alex held his hand as we walked downstairs, "Sit on the couch you two, I'll make us some breakfast," I walked to the kitchen and pulled a carton of eggs from the fridge, quickly whipping them with some cream.

"I'm sorry I scared you," I heard Tristan say to Alex.

"It's not your fault," Alex said in return.

They got quiet and when I looked up, they were kissing and holding each other on the couch. I shook my head and turned back to my cooking, making sure I had enough for the four of us. I pulled some bacon from the fridge and some sausage from the freezer, throwing them in two separate pans.

...**Alex's POV**...

I was sitting on the couch with Tristan, kissing him as much as I could. I'd never seen anyone have a seizure before, so it scared me quite a bit. I felt stupid for having cried about it, but I really wasn't sure if he was alright or not.

"Mm.." Tristan pushed away and wiped his mouth, smiling, "Now I should ask you; are you okay?"

I blinked and stared at him for a minute before sighing, "I was really just scared is all..."

"Okay," Tristan relaxed beside me and watched the cartoons on the television.

"Breakfast!" Cody shouted over to us.

I got up and dragged Tristan with me. We sat at the table and allowed Cody to serve us, but we had to wait until Zack came downstairs from his shower.

"Sorry, sorry," he ran into the dining area and sat beside me, "didn't want to get out of the shower, it was so warm..."

Tristan giggled and nudged me under the table, holding my hand. I knew what he was thinking, and it was something perverted, "You're nasty Tris," I smiled.

"Your fault," he stuck his tongue out and began eating his breakfast.

I smiled and plopped a piece of sausage on Tristan's plate, causing him to scream. I laughed and stabbed it with my fork, shoving it in his face, "Eat it!" I teased him. We were still brothers, so it was only right for me to tease him once in a while.

"No! Ew!" he slapped his hands over his mouth and whined.

"Do it!" I laughed again.

"Alexander..." Zack scolded.

"Sorry daddy," I stuck my tongue out and bit the sausage.

Tristan pouted and shoved at me, "You're so mean!"

"I know," I kissed his cheek.

Tristan continued to pout, picking at his food until he shoved it away.

"I'm not hungry anymore," he said, relaxing in his seat.

"You hardly ate anything," Cody furrowed his brow.

"Just not hungry," he smiled.

"I'm done, let's open presents!" I shouted, bouncing up from my seat.

"Go ahead," Cody said, waving us off.

I grabbed Tristan and dragged him to the living room, sitting on the floor in front of our Christmas tree. I handed him a present and smiled, "Open this first..." I handed him a small velvet box with a bow on it. He blinked and looked down at the box in his hands, hesitating to open it.

He eventually nodded and opened the box, smiling, "Oh..Lexi it's so pretty," he flung his arms around me then went back to admiring the diamond bracelet I'd given him. The diamonds were set in white gold and it was quite dainty, much as Tristan was, "Thank you..." he pressed his lips to mine and giggled lightly.

"You're welcome..I'm glad you like it..."

"I didn't get you nearly anything as good as this..." he frowned.

"It's no worry babe," I held him close and kissed his neck, "open something else."

He nodded with a slight noise of agreement and grabbed another present that was marked with his name. Zack and Cody had come over to join us, and we all began ripping open our presents, throwing papers everywhere. Tristan was thrilled that he had new stuffed animals, and he was soon rolling around on the floor in the pile of paper, playing with the toys. I laughed and opened up a box that held my new computer before turning it on to set it up.

"Like it?" Zack asked, putting an arm around me.

"Yeah, it's awesome..." I typed in my info, "...thanks."

"You're welcome," he pulled me closer and held me in his lap.

"You know I love you, right?" he whispered.

"Yeah..and I love you..." we paused for a second before I put the computer down and turned to him, "are you okay?"

He nodded, "I just want you to know that I love you...so if anything ever happens to me while I'm on the job..."

"I don't think we should talk about this on a day that should be happy...I'm already kinda upset as it is about what happened with Trissy..." I looked down, not wanting to think about something happening to anyone in my family. It was bad enough that Tristan got the shitty end of the stick and everything bad dumped onto him...I didn't need to consider the fact that someone could die, especially Zack. He was truly the father in our family. He worked the hardest, brought home all the money, and he was just an awesome dad...and brother.

"I know, I'm sorry," he smiled.

"Mm.." I snuggled against him and watched as Tristan kept hugging his stuffed animals, looking over his bracelet as he did so.

"He's so cute," Zack commented, laughing slightly.

"Yeah," I yawned, "still sleepy..."

Cody came over, throwing himself on the couch beside us. He was looking through the cover of a book I bought him, and he seemed satisfied with it.

...**Tristan's POV**...

"Ouch!"

I jumped and looked up, seeing Zack attacking Alex's neck with his teeth.

"Stop stop!" he shouted, before bursting out in laughs.

I was currently holding onto some stuffed animals and I sort of wanted to go play with my brothers, but I also didn't want to put my stuffed animals down. In my head, everything was alive. People normally thought I was a freak because of that, but I felt bad when I didn't pay attention to stuffed animals, or picked one up in the store and put it back down. It was hard for me, considering I only had one friend (besides my brothers). I created my own worlds sometimes and would get lost in them without knowing it. Cody would have to drag me through the stores sometimes because I would get distracted and ignore everything around me, bumping into stuff and not hear what people were trying to tell me.

I made eye contact with Cody and carefully set the animals down, crawling over to my brother. He pulled me up onto the couch and smiled as I sat in his lap.

"How do you like your gifts?"

"I like them a lot, thank you," I responded.

He pulled a new blanket over our bodies to keep us warm as we sat on the couch. I held his hands under the blanket and ran my fingers of the backs. He pressed his lips to my neck and kissed softly, rubbing my hands back. I loved Cody, and often thought of what it would be like to sleep with him; not that I didn't like sleeping with Alex, but Cody just seemed...more like me. Whereas Alex was like Zack. As gentle as Alex was with me in bed, he could sometimes be rough. I thought maybe Cody would be soft and slow, making sure he found every spot that turned me on, as well as himself. With Alex- he would sometimes do that- but other times he would just get right to the point.

"Can I ask you something?" I looked to Cody.

"Anything."

I got closer to him, putting my lips up to his ear before whispering, "What are you like...?" I felt a blush on my face that burned my ears.

"What am I like...?" he looked at me before it dawned on him, "Oh..Oh!" he laughed, "You really want to know that?"

I nodded and bit my lip, "Are you careful?" I whispered again.

"I've never topped," he whispered, smiling against my ear.

"But...how would you be? If you did.." I played with his hair and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'd be gentle...find what makes y-" he paused, "someone...happy."

I smiled, "Know what makes me happy?"

"What's that?"

"Sitting in your lap.."

"You're silly..."

I stretched before getting up and grabbing some of my stuffed animals, "I'm gonna put them in my room... okay?"

"Hurry back," Cody smiled.

I ran upstairs and dropped my animals on the bed in mine and Alex's room before going back to the living room.

"Cody!" I smiled, running back to the living room.

"What?" he asked, playfully.

"What time is the food going to be ready?" I sat back in Cody's lap.

"I started the turkey yesterday on a low temperature so it should be done whenever we want it..."

Christmas went well, and before we knew it the new year was here. I hadn't had another seizure, and it was a good thing too because I knew Alex was really scared of that happening. We called the doctor a few days after Christmas, telling him what had happened. He scheduled an appointment for me to come in and get checked out again. I would have to start medication, but I wasn't too upset with the whole thing anymore.. Alex was having a party the night of new years eve with some of his friends, and since Zack and Cody trusted him, they were out for the night with a few of their own friends. Alex wasn't the type of brother that would kick me out when he had friends over, instead, he asked me if I wanted to invite my own friends over. I quickly called Kiki, inviting her over.

"Kiki!" I smiled, running over to hug her.

"Tristan! It's been forever," she hugged me and smiled.

"I know, right?" I smiled and walked her inside, showing her around the house. She never seemed bothered by the fact that my brother's shared a bed, and she wasn't bothered by the fact that I shared one with Alex as well. Alex's friends were different though...they might not have understood how close our family was.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Kiki threw herself on the couch.

"We were gonna play some video games and loud music," Alex came in, dumping a bag of chips into a bowl. It was about nine at night and Kiki was first to arrive, the party would start in half an hour. Alex planned the parties so that guests didn't stay any longer than they had to. He enjoyed his friends but could get sick of them quickly.

"Need For Speed!" I shouted, throwing myself over the back of a chair to land in it.

"Careful," Alex smiled, "want a soda?" he looked between us.

"I'll have a sprite," Kiki smiled. I think she liked Alex, but who didn't? He was gorgeous, a heartthrob in all honesty...

"Trissy?"

"Cody said no soda for me tonight."

He nodded and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing some sodas from the fridge.

"Hm.. so what's new?" Kiki asked.

"Not much... Cody started homeschooling me.."

"I heard you got into an accident?"

"Which one?" I looked to the door, seeing people arriving with foods and drinks.

"Ah..right, there was more than one..."

"Yeah, my collarbone is still broken...But there's not much they can do about it," I pulled my feet up onto the chair.

...**Alex's POV**...

I let my friends into our home. There was no need for me to show them around the first floor of the house, considering it was all right in front of you when you walked in.

"Is that your brother?" my friend, Dan asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I walked to the kitchen, heating up a dish of food he brought.

"He's really hot," Dan grinned, and I just about dropped the food and beat his ass.

"Don't..say stuff like that, Dan.." I put the dish in the oven and turned it on.

"Is he seeing anyone?"

"I didn't know you were a fag," I stared him down.

"What's your problem? I thought you didn't mind fags, considering your brother's one. And besides, doesn't mean I'm gay...maybe I'm just looking for some fun," he walked away toward _my _brother..._my _boyfriend...

Dan was two years older than I was, and that made him four years older than my brother... Whether Tristan and I were lovers or not, someone who was legally an adult touching my brother made me furious inside. I looked over, seeing that Dan was leaning on the chair that Tristan was in, making him giggle and laugh.

"Tristan? Could you help me? I think the oven isn't working..." I lied, turning the oven off.

"Coming!" he bounced up and strolled over, looking at the oven with me.

"How do you turn it on?" I faked a confused look as I looked at the buttons.

"Like this," he pressed a few buttons, heating the oven up, "anything else?" he smiled that amazing smile of his.

"Wanna help me?" I smiled, holding his hand behind the counter.

"I should entertain our guests, it's not fair to them if both of the hosts are stuck up in the kitchen..." he smiled softly, letting go of my hand before returning to his chair.

I heard the stereo turn on, and some very familiar music begin to play. Tristan had left our CD in, it was a mix of our favorite songs..mostly slow ones. The first song that was playing was Mississippi by Train. I sighed and took some more food from the fridge, microwaving it before placing it on the table along with some paper plates and plastic ware.

Don't get me wrong, Dan was my friend. A good one at that. But as I watched him put moves on my brother I wanted him out.

"I love this song," Dan said.

"Me too," Tristan was smiling.

...**Tristan's POV**...

Normally, Alex's friends weren't that nice to me...I almost felt like Dan was flirting with me, but I pushed it off, thinking that someone that into the ladies could never be interested in a guy. Especially me.

"Do you dance?" Dan asked.

I felt myself blush, thinking back to a time when Alex and I were home alone. We turned on the very song that was playing, danced for a bit, then fell on the floor together and made love... "No," I responded.

"That's too bad..."

A new song came on, and Dan was now talking with some more of Alex's friends. I sang quietly to the song that was playing, knowing that Alex was most likely singing in the kitchen. He never sang too loudly, especially in front of people.

"What song is this?" Kiki asked.

"Somebody's Me by Enrique Iglesias!" I said his name with a Spanish accent, making a gesture with my hands. She laughed and nodded, patting the seat beside her. I sat in the middle of the couch and felt slightly uncomfortable when Dan sat beside me.

Kiki shook her head and sighed, knowing something that I didn't, "So how's your boyfriend, Tristan?"

I blushed, wondering if she'd figured it out, "Uh..."

"Last I knew he was what..down in southern Boston?" she winked.

"Oh, y-yeah.." I caught on, still being as slow as ever, "He's been working a lot..." I smiled.

"That's too bad," she looked around me to see Dan's reaction.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, and he didn't seem fazed, "I'm gonna go help my brother..." I stood and walked over to the kitchen, smiling at Alex, "Hey."

"Hey," he walked up to me, making sure no one was looking to wrap his arms around me, "I love you.." he whispered.

"I love you too... Can we... tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd like that..." Alex kissed my forehead.

"I'd like to suck you off..." I whispered to him, causing him to moan quietly.

"Don't turn me on now..."

"It's going to be a long night.." I pressed my hips against his.

"So long..."

"...and hard..." I smiled.

"Don't be so naughty," Alex laughed.

The night dragged on, and on... once the clock hit 11:55 we flipped the TV from the video games to the news stations to see what was happening in NYC. People were drinking, throwing things around, singing, kissing, hugging, and just being weird. But once the ball dropped, everyone kissed and cheered. Kiki gave me a kiss on the cheek, smiling a tired smile.

I turned to see Alex, quickly dragging him off to kiss him deeply. His hands wound in my hair, pulling me closer. We needed each other, and I could feel his hardness pressing against my thigh as we kept kissing.

"Fuck me Lexi..." I whispered, feeling my own hardness rub against him.

"I'm gonna..." Alex slid his hand behind me and into my pants. He began fingering me and I had to contain my moans from getting too loud.

"Lexi..please..." I bit his lip, grinding against him.

"I'm gonna pound you all night..." he bit my neck and ground with me, sliding his fingers deeper inside of me.

"Fuck me now..."

"Can't..." he removed his fingers and smiled at me, "I'll make everyone leave first..then we can be as loud as we want.."

"Lexi..." I whimpered, placing my hand on the front of his pants to rub at his cock.

"Mm.." he closed his eyes, thrusting into my hand, "Soon..." he smiled. He walked back to the living room and said goodbye to a few of his friends, before glaring at Dan.

"Bye Kiki," I smiled, walking her to the door, "how are you getting home?"

"Aaron is giving me a ride, he's right next door to me. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for the fun," she smiled and left.

Soon, the last of our guests left, and Alex locked the door behind them, "Bed...now..." he looked at me, lust filling his eyes.

I nearly tripped up the stairs as Alex walked with me, attacking my mouth and feeling me all over. I was laid on the bed and stripped of my clothes before I felt two fingers slide into me. I screamed with pleasure as Alex fucked me with his fingers, knowing exactly where to put them. I thrust upward into the hand that was wrapped around my length, causing me to want more. Alex reached for the bottle of lube in our night stand, quickly lathering himself up with it. I didn't know quite when he lost his clothes, but he was completely naked, and so was I. He positioned himself, pulling me to the edge of the bed. He slid into me and began thrusting deeply, slamming into my prostate. I rolled my hips, moaning out his name as his hands roamed my body.

"More..Lexi I'm.." I was silenced by his mouth smashing against mine. I could feel my cock twitching as cum sprayed between us, coating our stomach's. Alex came soon after, shooting inside of me. The feeling was as good as ever..but I wanted more.

"My turn..." I pushed him over and straddled his hips, shoving his cock back inside of him. He was still hard, and I could tell that we were going to wind up going another time after this.

I bounced up and down quickly on his cock, raking my nails into his chest. He groaned and grasped my hips, slamming me down on him. My moans escaped, one after the other. I couldn't take much more, but I wanted all I could get of my brother. Sweat was forming on my back as we continued on, the room feeling much hotter than before.

"I'm going to cum in you again..." Alex watched me bounce, thrusting up as I came downward.

"Do it," I moaned, holding his hands.

"Not until you do..."

"Oh please..." I begged, riding faster, trying to get him to cum again.

"Trissy not yet..." he whined, holding my hands tighter, trying to fight back his orgasm.

"Lexi!" I screamed out his name in hopes of turning him on even more, and it worked. He came, shooting up inside of me with a loud groan. I came at the feeling, screaming loudly as I did so.

Alex laid beneath me, looking up with a slight smile on his face, "You're getting better at this..." he commented, pushing me off of him.

"I learned from the best," I smiled as he turned me onto my stomach, standing behind me.

"One more time..." he thrust into me, going hard, "you're...still so tight..." he moaned, digging his nails into my hips.

I bit my lip, pushing backwards as he thrust forward, "I love you..." I managed to get out.

"I love you too..." he moved faster, kissing the back of my neck, "I need you...all of you..." he ran his hands underneath me, rubbing my stomach, "You're mine..."

Something told me that Alex wasn't doing this just because he was horny, but because something was upsetting him, "I wanna watch you..." I whined, digging my nails into the bed.

"N-no.. I'm...cumming..."

"Let me watch..." I turned slightly, laying on my side as he pounded into me. He threw my left leg over his shoulder as he kept thrusting, groaning as he did so.

"So tight..."

"Oh, Lexi..."

"Cum with me..." he kissed me, pushing my legs open further to thrust deeper.

"Yes.." I nodded, holding onto him as I tried to grind downward, "don't..stop..." I could feel myself reaching a third orgasm, heat building up in my cock.

"Tristan!" Alex shouted, slamming against me as he came. I screamed again, cumming about the same time as he did.

Alex collapsed on the bed with me, holding me closely. I had never been so exhausted before, never felt so … unclean. I wanted a shower, but I was sore and tired..unable to move.

"What's wrong...?" I piped up, looking at my brother.

He looked to me, placing a light kiss on my lips, "I just..I want you to know that you're mine... and no one else can have you.."

"I know that..." I brushed the hair from his face and smiled, "if this has to do with Dan... Trust me, I want nothing to do with him. He's a cool guy and all, but I love you..."

"I'm sorry," Alex nuzzled against me, kissing my neck softly, "I'm just jealous.."

I nodded and pulled the blankets over us, playing with Alex's hair as we laid together. Alex soon fell asleep, but I was finding it hard to. It was about 1:30 in the morning when I heard the front door open and close, some slight giggles coming from downstairs. I carefully got out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt. I walked downstairs and poked my head into the living room, smiling at my brothers.

"What are you doing up?" Zack smiled, walking over to me.

"Can't get to sleep," he lifted me into his arms, holding tightly to me.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he sat me on the couch and removed his shirt, tossing it aside.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower," Cody planted a kiss on Zack and ran upstairs.

"Yeah kinda... That guy Dan? He was like..hitting on me all night.." I yawned, "Lexi was upset about it..."

"Mm..I bet... So other than that how was your night?"

I smiled, thinking about Alex, "I... uh.. it was really good.." I blushed and relaxed into the couch.

Zack laughed and kissed the top of my head.


	12. Chapter 7 Part 6

***I do not own Suite Life on Deck/of Zack and Cody or any of the characters!**

**This chapter is no longer in their voices (I was getting frustrated …)**

**A NOTE TO THE READERS/REVIEWERS: Who ever keeps posting anonymous comments about my story: Tristan and Alex are MY characters. I will do with them as I please. Tristan is 14, Alex is 16..There is only 2 years difference there, Alex is NOT too old for Tristan. No one is going to die, I don't want to kill anyone else in this story. Alex WILL NOT go find a new boyfriend, Tristan will not either. Tristan is meant to be a bottom in this story, if you don't know, once I pick a bottom, they always bottom. Stop telling me how to write my story, and I wont tell you to go F*** yourself..**

**I haven't updated due to the fact that I've been very busy with college and trying to find a job. I have several papers due, and am fretting over getting through everything and finals. I'll update when I'm ready to update, and this may just be the last chapter considering I'm losing all of my "oomph" when it comes to writing fanfiction.**

**This is a no edit chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

Tristan walked into the living room, throwing himself on the couch. It was five in the morning but the young teen could no longer find it in him to sleep. He had woken up at about four and began tossing and turning. He soon gave up on the thought of sleep and figured it would be best to not wake his brother who was sleeping soundly beside him. The house was quiet, and he didn't feel like turning the television on. It was slowly getting light out and he could hear the birds outside calling to each other. It was peaceful. That point hit him where he thought he could finally fall asleep, but it was quarter to six and a soft 'thump' caused him to jump back awake. Zack was up and getting ready for work, and soon thumped down the stairs.

"What are you doing up?" Zack strolled over, half dressed.

"Couldn't sleep.." Tristan yawned.

"Hm.. well, lay down sweetheart.." Zack grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and propped some pillows behind Tristan. He laid down and snuggled into the blanket, "Just lay here and relax.. I'm sure you'll eventually fall asleep.." he smiled and pulled his shirt on before walking to the kitchen.

Tristan poked his head up and watched as Zack made himself breakfast, "Whatcha having?" he smiled.

Zack turned and saw a small blonde head poking over the couch, "Waffles..want some?"

"Yeah sure."

Zack tossed a few waffles in the toaster and sat on the counter while he waited for them, "Butter and syrup?"

"Of course," Tristan smiled and cuddled deeper into the blanket.

Zack brought a plate of waffles with a bottle of syrup over to the coffee table, "You and Cody should make something really good for dinner tonight."

"Like what?" Tristan picked up a fork and stabbed a piece of waffle, stuffing it in his mouth.

"Pizza sounds good.. I don't care what you put on it, bacon would be good though."

"Zack?" Cody called from the top of the stairs, slowly walking down. He stood at the end of the steps wearing a long t-shirt, hair a mess, and tired eyes.

"What's up babe?" Zack smiled.

"What time do you get home..?" he said sleepily. Cody sounded younger when he was tired, much like he did when he was Tristan or Alex's age.

"Mm.." he thought for a second before walking over to Cody, "shifts changed.. so I work seven to three.." he wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and kissed him deeply.

"Okay..." he rested against him, not wanting him to leave for work.

"I gotta finish breakfast babe..before Tristan eats it all..." Zack smiled.

"Too late!" Tristan joked.

"What are you doing out of bed? You're going to drop like a rock later this afternoon.." Cody sat in a chair, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Couldn't sleep..Zacky made me breakfast and then I'm gonna try and fall asleep after I eat because I know I will..as long as the television is off though.."

Zack smiled and finished the last few bites of food before taking the plate to the kitchen, "I'm gonna get going," he pulled his uniform jacket on and buttoned it up, planting a kiss on Tristan's forehead before kissing Cody softly. Zack walked to the door and left, starting his cruiser up to leave.

"Cody?" Tristan smiled.

"What's up kid?" Cody got up and walked to the couch, laying down under the blanket with his younger brother.

"Zacky wants pizza for dinner... maybe you could show me how to make fries?"

"Sweet potato ones.." Cody closed his eyes.

"Yeah.." Tristan felt his eyes getting heavy as he fell asleep. He awoke with a gasp when he heard someone calling his name, shaking him gently.

"Babe wake up..." Alex smiled, kissing him gently.

"Hm..?" Tristan sat up, rubbing his eyes as he yawned cutely.

"Cody's taking me to the school to get my letter for dropping out... do you want to come?"

"Mm.. what time is it?"

"Eleven.. then we can go out to lunch, okay?" Alex helped his brother up, "Go get some clothes on."

"Okay," Tristan stumbled up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cody asked.

"I'm sure," Alex smiled.

"But it might-"

"-it wont."

"You could-"

"-Cody.." Alex folded his arms.

"Sorry sorry..." Cody smiled and pulled his shoes on, "where should we eat?"

"Let Trissy pick..." Alex buttoned his jacket.

"Ready!" Tristan ran down the stairs and nearly tripped on his face.

"Careful," Cody caught the small boy before he fell over completely.

Tristan smiled and grabbed his jacket, wrapping it around himself. The trio drove to the school that Tristan and Alex once called their own. Cody and Zack could have said the same thing, but after leaving the school and attending Seven Seas High, they no longer called it their school. Cody sighed as he walked into the school, his two brothers behind him. Cody knocked on the door to the principles office, waiting for someone to let him in.

"Mr. Martin, hello," the principle smiled at Cody shaking his hand. He was a man that Cody had known since he attended school there. He used to be one of the English teachers.

"Hello Mr. Hinton," Cody smiled, "I'm here to get a letter saying that Alex is no longer enrolled in high school."

"Oh, right," he frowned slightly and allowed them into the office, "I'll print it out right now and sign it."

"Thank you," Cody sat down, watching as Alex and Tristan squeezed into a chair together.

"Can we go to lunch at Applebee's?" Tristan whispered to Alex, smiling softly.

"Yeah," Alex held him close and watched as the principle signed his dropout letter.

"Here you are," he said, handing the letter over to Cody.

"Thank you, Mr. Hinton," Cody shook his hand and folded the letter, placing it into his pocket.

The three walked back to the car, silent the entire way. Cody handed the keys to Alex, allowing him to drive. Tristan crawled into the back of the car and sat in the middle, poking his head up into the front of the car.

"Lexi?"

"Yeah?" he turned and smiled briefly, not wanting to take his eyes off the road.

"You should get your license..." Tristan smiled.

"I will, now that I'm going to go get my GED and go to college..." Alex smiled and drove to the restaurant.

Cody sighed and relaxed as they drove down the highway, wondering if Alex was really going to go through with getting his GED. Alex was a smart kid, and Cody knew it, but he was scared that Alex would find something complicated and not go to college.

"..Cody?" Alex tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Cody snapped out of his daze, watching his two younger brothers smile at him.

"We're here," Tristan hopped out of the car and stretched, "I want a steak.."

"I want a burger," Alex ran after him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, "what do you want Cody?"

"I think a salad sounds good," he smiled at the two and followed them inside, getting seated at a booth by a window.

Tristan swung his feet as he looked over the menu, now debating over a piece of chicken or a piece of steak. Alex already had his heart set on a blue cheese bacon burger, and Cody was sure of a salad. It wasn't long before Tristan sighed and put his menu down, looking up at the waitress as she came over.

"Are you ready to order?" she smiled.

The three nodded and placed their orders, along with orders for drinks. The waitress returned with three strawberry daiquiris, two virgin for Alex and Tristan. Their meals came quickly and they ate in satisfaction, joking around and having a good time.

"Lexi, we should go to the movies tonight..."

"After dinner," Cody smiled.

"Okay," Alex nodded.

"Zack?" Cody wrapped his arms around his brother, kissing his neck softly.

Zack smiled and leaned back into his younger twin, "What's up Codes?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too," Zack turned around and planted a kiss upon Cody's lips, rubbing his sides as he did so.

"Tristan and Alex are going to the movies after dinner..."

"Yeah?" Zack walked Cody against the wall, "are you suggesting something?"

"I think maybe we should...spend some personal time together..." Cody ran his hands down Zack's uniform. Zack had just gotten home, and was completely exhausted. It was around five thirty, and Zack's new excuse for being late was overtime. He enjoyed working, but he missed Cody at the end of each day.

"Anyway love, working overtime is getting me extra vacation hours so maybe we can stay out longer when we go on vacations..." Zack smiled and pressed his hips against Cody's, causing him to moan slightly.

"Not right now..." Cody closed his eyes and held Zack's hips.

"I could fuck you so hard right now..." Zack began kissing his neck.

"N-no.." Cody whimpered, feeling himself get hard, "Wait until the kids are gone..."

"They don't care..." Zack grasped Cody's hair and forced their lips together.

"I do..." Cody pushed away, "besides...Tristan and I are going to make dinner before they head off to the movies," he walked to the kitchen and washed his hands, yelling to Tristan.

Tristan quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Yes daddy?" he smiled softly and leaned on the counter.

"Help with dinner," Cody stuck his tongue out.

"Sure thing," he washed his hands quickly and began pulling stuff from the fridge. Zack had already decided on pizza, so Cody was working on making the crust while Tristan cut veggies and meat, tossing them into a skillet.

Dinner went smoothly, and they ate quickly. Alex quickly grabbed Tristan by the hand and dragged him out of their home, waving to Zack and Cody as they left. Alex held tightly to his brothers hand, not caring who saw.

"What movie are we going to see?" Tristan leaned against him as they looked at the list of movies playing.

"Something corny.." Alex smiled and wrapped his arm around Tristan's waist, "how about Academy Lost?"

"What's it about?"

"Does it matter?" Alex winked.

Tristan blushed, automatically knowing what he was talking about, "As long as we can have popcorn.." he smiled.

"Well yeah of course," Alex walked to the counter with his younger brother, paying for two tickets.

"Extra butter?" Tristan asked as he stood with a bag of popcorn, about to add more butter to it.

"Duh," Alex laughed, grabbing a handful of napkins.

The two walked into the theater with two Icee drinks and a large popcorn. It was nice being out and not having anyone recognize them, or notice that they were brothers. Alex looked around and saw a row of three seats in the back right of the theater, immediately dragging his brother over to the seats. He placed Tristan closest to the wall and sat beside him, digging into the popcorn quickly.

"Don't eat all the buttered ones!" Tristan squealed, grabbing for some popcorn.

Alex laughed, "Okay okay, calm down.." he pecked Tristan on the cheek and stole his Icee.

"Hey that one's mine," he pouted.

"But you got blue, I got red.." he sipped it and put it back, "it matters..." he smirked.

"Give me yours then," he stuck his tongue out and snagged the drink.

"You don't even like the cherry one," Alex furrowed his brow.

Tristan drank some of it and put it back, "I know, but you drank some of mine, so I took it out of yours."

"You don't make sense," Alex laughed and put his feet on the seat.

There weren't many people in the theater, even when the credits began. Alex counted only about ten heads, including their own. It was soon dark in the theater, and Tristan was still munching away on popcorn.

"Hey babe?" Alex whispered, trying to get his attention.

Tristan finally looked up and smiled as Alex took the popcorn away, and lifted the armrest between them. They scooted closer together and quietly began pressing their lips together. Tristan giggled quietly, running his hands through Alex's hair.

"Mm.." Alex pulled away, smiling, "you're too cute..." he whispered, resting his forehead against Tristan's.

"We're alone.." Cody smiled, straddling Zack's hips.

"Yeah..." Zack ran his hand up Cody's back, "We should go upstairs..." Zack stood up, holding his brother against his hips.

Cody began grinding himself against his brother, causing them both to moan. They barely made it up the stairs before clothes were flying off of them. They fell onto the bed and Zack was quickly, and frantically, searching for a bottle of lube.

"Mm.." Cody mumbled into Zack's mouth as he pointed to the bedside, "Ah!" he gasped as Zack's lips locked to his neck, nipping and kissing away. Cody raked his nails across Zack's back as he began biting softly, giving Cody a hickey.

Zack pulled away, panting heavily with a smile upon his lips. It wasn't long before Zack had his fingers coated in lube, and was thrusting two digits inside of his brother. Cody began moaning and bucking his hips, enjoying the feeling of the intrusion. Zack's blonde hair was sticking to his face, already sweating as he anticipated what he and Cody were both longing for.

"Now.." Cody demanded, grasping Zack by the hair. He pulled gently, pushing their lips together.

Zack nodded and coated his cock with lube, positioning himself between Cody's legs. Cody whined, impatient. Zack smiled before sliding himself into Cody, thrusting deeply. They moaned together as Zack began pushing and pulling his hips, slamming against his younger twin. Cody reached up, wrapping his arms around Zack's neck. Zack ran his hands up Cody's sides, kissing him softly as he continued to thrust, ramming into Cody's prostate. Cody began screaming, raking his nails across his brothers back in attempt for more contact.

"Zack..." Cody gasped, rocking his hips quickly, "harder!"

Zack nodded, pressing his face into the crook of Cody's neck as he thrust harder and faster, "Oh Codes...I'm almost there..."

"So soon...?" Cody rubbed his back, wrapping his legs around his hips.

"Mhm.." Zack bit his brother's neck again, groaning as he thrust deeper.

Cody smiled and rocked his hips faster, moaning loudly. Zack's breathing increased as he thrust faster and harder, feeling the heat swell up in his stomach. Cody gasped, arching his back as he nearly came.

"I love you Cody..." Zack placed one hand on his hip, and the other underneath his brother.

"I .. love you..too," Cody closed his eyes, moaning loudly as Zack began hitting his prostate again.

Zack groaned, spilling himself inside of Cody with a few shutters. Cody screamed Zack's name loudly, raking his nails across his back as he shot his cum between them. Zack relaxed, laying on top of his brother.

"I don't want to move..." Zack chuckled, wiping the sweat soaked hair from his face.

"Me neither..." Cody sighed.

"I love you so much..." Zack pulled a blanket over them, relaxing.

"I love you too..." Cody smiled, snuggling with his brother.

"That movie sucked..." Tristan walked with Alex, arm in arm as they strolled through Boston.

"You didn't even watch the movie, you were kissing my neck and pretty much jerking off," Alex smiled.

"You made me all horny," Tristan laughed, "besides, you were doing a little of the touching too..."

"You're right," Alex kissed his cheek, noticing a park they used to visit a lot, "want to walk in the park, Tris?"

"Yeah," Tristan ran across the road with his brother, winding up on the grassy lawn. They followed a paved trail into some wooded area, looking up at the stars in the sky, and the bugs that swarmed around the street lights.

"Cool," Alex walked through a few bush's into a small area that was open, and in the dark.

"Lexi you know I don't like the dark..."

"Come here..." he grabbed Tristan by the shoulders and pushed him to the ground, "suck me off..."

"What?" he gasped, "We're in public, Lexi..."

"No one's around.." he smiled, "besides, it's dark out..."

Tristan bit his lip, running over what could possibly go wrong. His hormones were going nuts, and naturally, they dominated the fact that he could get in trouble if they were caught... So, Tristan undid his older brothers pants and removed his cock, inserting the head into his mouth. He sucked slowly, listening to the quiet moans that escaped Alex's lips. The older boy moaned and grasped his brothers blonde hair as he thrust into his mouth. He loved the way Tristan could move his tongue, but he also loved when the boy began moaning around his cock. He could tell his younger brother was just as excited as he was, and he figured there was no point in this if only one of them actually got off.

"Take your pants off..." Alex smiled.

"No..." Tristan pulled away and jerked his brother's cock in his hand.

"Please..I want to fuck you..."

"Not here Lexi, please.."

"Trissy I'm so hard..."

"I'll keep sucking..."

"No," he pulled Tristan to his feet and began undoing his pants.

"Lexi..." he bit his lip as his brother pulled his pants down, sliding a now moistened finger into him, "oh..no please..not here," Tristan whimpered as his brother fingered him.

"It'll be quick babe, I promise..." he placed a kiss upon his lips, turning him toward a tree. Alex gently slid his cock into his brothers backside, thrusting slowly.

"S..ah!" Tristan raked his nails on the tree, moaning out as his brother moved faster.

"Come on babe..." Alex held his brothers hips and thrust deeper, causing them both to moan.

"Oh fuck," Tristan tried to contain his screams as he got pounded into.

"You're so tight..." Alex reached around his brother, grasping his cock in his hand. He pumped it quickly as he felt himself nearing his end from being overexcited, "Tris..I'm gonna cum..."

"Lexi..Lexi!" Tristan began screaming and thrusting backwards against his brothers hips.

"Fuck..." Alex gave a final thrust, cumming inside of his younger brother.

"Oh..almost.." Tristan moaned, "make me cum..." Alex nodded and turned his brother around, dropping to his knees. He took his cock into his mouth and began sucking quickly, causing the younger blonde to moan and buck his hips. He pulled Alex's hair as he felt himself cumming, "Oh fuck Lexi.." he shut his eyes, moaning his brothers name as he came in his mouth.

Alex smiled, pulling away from his cock with a 'pop.' He swallowed all of the cum in his mouth before standing up to kiss his baby brother.

"I love you," Alex smiled, doing up their pants.

"Mm.. I love you too..." Tristan smiled, sinking to the ground, "Sleepy."

Alex laughed and sat beside him, "We can't stay out here much longer..Cody will worry..."

"Yeah..." Tristan sighed and relaxed.


End file.
